El Pilar Sagrado
by Sagi Heim
Summary: En un mundo al borde de la perdición, dos diosas se tornan humanas para llevar a la humanidad por el buen camino. ¿Podrán dos seres omnipotentes liberar a Sancta de la oscuridad que acecha los corazones de la gente?


_**El Pilar Sagrado**_

_**Relatos de Girtaglihim**_

_ "Para todo aquel que ha decidido acompañarme en_

_este maravilloso viaje por Sancta"_

_**Lo Haremos?**_

Esta es la primera vez que le pido algo así a un ser humano. Puede que te resulte incierto y confuso, pero no voy a ir con rodeos. Quizás lo que te ofrezco te parecerá insuficiente, pero te aseguro que es lo mejor que te puedo dar: El recuerdo de formar parte de otro mundo, de ser parte de su historia, de convertirte en su salvador... Pero... ¿Estás dispuesto a acompañarme?¿A correr los mismos peligros que yo? Una aventura que te puede llevar a replantearte tus principios... Por supuesto no tienes que aceptar, pero creo que esto será para ti una oportunidad especial, no todos los días Girtaglihim hace tal propuesta.

Una mujer que lo sabe todo, una inocente doncella que tiene muchos más secretos de los que te puedes imaginar, un niño entrometido al cual no podrás olvidar, un ermitaño cuya muerte supondría el fin del mundo, una mujer que deberá levantar una civilización de la nada, un obispo maligno y un Dios que ha dejado de ser omnipotente. Esta historia ya no resulta tan trillada, ¿cierto?

Ruego por tu ayuda...

Ruego para que salves nuestro mundo...

Ruego para que vengas...

Ruego... Ruego para que tu presencia en esta historia consiga hacer mis sueños realidad...

Ruego para que gires la pagina...

Gracias

_**Capítulo 1: Sinfonía del saber**_

...

...

!

\- Uh... Que dolor de cabeza... Espera... Eso quiere decir...!

Me levanté del suelo, aún me quedaba hierba en el pelo, debía ser por haber estado tumbado en el prado. Me observé de arriba abajo, la materialización se había completado, me había vuelto una humana.

Dirigí la mirada hacia abajo para ver el suelo donde había estado tumbado, vi como junto a mis pies había un bastón, me agaché y lo cogí. Pude apreciar la madera húmeda del garrote, la vara había estado expuesta al rocío de las hojas durante varias horas. Era de color limón basil, su tacto era áspero pero a la vez amable con la piel, era sin lugar a dudas un bastón hecho con madera de abedul. Pese a la gran calidad de la madera con que estaba hecho, parecía un bastón normal y corriente a simple vista, pero había una pequeña diferencia: Este bastón tenia en la punta un cristal esmeralda que relucía con gran fuerza, era un orbe reflector.

Estos pequeños artilugios naturales son el deseo de todo mago, cuando se lanzan hechizos con él, el cristal absorbe la magia consumida para poder conjurar el encantamiento con mayor potencia y velocidad. Sabiendo que mi punto fuerte es la magia, Girtaglihim fue muy amable al darme este obsequio para mi aventura. Con la ayuda del orbe como espejo me miré de arriba abajo.

\- Justo como lo había deseado, una mujer adulta... Esta apariencia me ayudará en mi cometido.

Como un niño con zapatos nuevos, empecé a mirarme meticulosamente. Un pelo ondulado color azabache (todavía se podía ver hierba en el pelo), unos ojos color verde pardo, unos labios color carmesí, una nariz pequeña y redondeada y una piel blanca y fina.

Personalmente no le veo interés a eso a lo que los humanos llaman "belleza", pero esta vez necesitaba un cuerpo atractivo. Muchos hombres se dejan seducir por cuerpos esbeltos y atractivos, a veces de tal manera que pierden la razón. Un gran porcentaje de guardias, bandidos, asesinos y soldados son hombres, por lo que si me veía en peligro podría usar mis encantos para dominar a esta significativa parte de la población. Espero usar esta "arma" solo en casos de emergencia. Incliné el bastón hacia abajo y seguí mirándome.

Llevaba una camisa negra; era de algodón (un material muy cómodo y fresco para vestir como pude observar), por encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta blanca; la cual destacaba con la camisa negra, más abajo tenía unos pantalones cortos de color blanco también; se complementaba muy bien con la camisa y la chaqueta, y finalmente calzaba unos zapatos de deporte negros muy confortables que me sujetaban todo el pie; listos para correr kilómetros.

Dejé de mirarme y empecé a observar el paisaje que me envolvía. Era un prado muy extenso que llegaba hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar. El suelo estaba recubierto por un extenso manto de flores, casi ni se podía distinguir que era suelo y que era flor. La cantidad de colores que se podían discernir era muy grande, imposible de contar con los dedos de las manos.

El viento se levantaba y hacia silbar los pétalos de las hermosas flores, parecía que la brisa tocaba el clarinete. Noté como el soplido del aire me acariciaba y me perfumaba el cabello, en el ambiente se podía oler la lavanda recién florecida. Por primera vez fui capaz sentir la naturaleza en su estado puro. Para ser el primer prado que contemplaba no estaba nada mal.

Aunque quedé exhausto por el paisaje no me podía quedar allí para contemplarlo, tenía que ponerme en marcha. Con el bastón entre manos me dí la vuelta, pude ver una carretera que parecía que surgía del mar de flores. Con algo de dificultad me incorporé a la carretera, era la primera vez que caminaba y aunque me sabía toda la teórica, la práctica era algo más difícil. Empecé mi caminata hacia Canodra, un pueblo ubicado a 54 kilómetros y 38 metros de mi posición.

Todavía no me he presentado, me llamo Simfonía y mi historia quizás te resulte un tanto extraña. Para que la puedas entender mejor, necesito explicarte des del principio toda la historia de este mundo, de Sancta.

En un principio Sancta era simple energía, era amorfa, estaba descontrolada, el mundo que conocemos no existía. Fue entonces cuando apareció Girtaglihim, nuestro Dios, el cual reunió la energía dispersada y dio forma física a Sancta. Eso conllevó a la creación de los humanos y la naturaleza, verás, mantener la energía de Sancta controlada no es sencillo, para ello es necesario crear un ciclo de energía.

Un ciclo de energía consiste en un seguido de acciones que tiene como objetivo mantener la energía en movimiento, y en consecuencia, controlada. Los humanos y la naturaleza crean ese ciclo de energía, cada pequeña y insignificante acción que tanto humanos como flora y fauna realizan contribuye en el ciclo, de manera que podemos decir que gracias a los humanos y a la naturaleza Sancta sigue existiendo a día de hoy.

La energía de la tierra es absorbida por las plantas y arboles, estos crean frutas y bayas, las cuales serán consumidas por humanos y animales. Finalmente cuando las personas y los animales mueren devuelven esa energía a la tierra, donde posteriormente reiniciará el ciclo.

Sin embargo, hay un problema, los mismos humanos son el problema. Es cierto que ayudan a mantener a Sancta de pie, pero su comportamiento encamina nuestro mundo a la destrucción. Matan por diversión, son egoístas, malignos y tienen un gran instinto destructivo, desconozco porque Girtaglihim los creó de esta manera, ni siquiera sé si fue hecho adrede.

Ahí es donde entra mi existencia. Girtaglihim nos creó a mi y a un compañero, el fin de nuestra creación fue para controlar a los humanos. Mi misión es liderar a los humanos por el buen camino, es por ello que se me asignó el Conocimiento Divino, con este poder soy capaz de saberlo todo, literalmente, pero con ciertas limitaciones: no tengo omnisciencia del futuro, ni sobre el pensamiento ajeno, tampoco soy capaz de saber el porqué de las empresas de Girtaglihim.

Principalmente no teníamos forma, eramos como Sancta al principio, eramos amorfos. Fue esa la razón por la que los humanos me rechazaron como su líder, no confiaban en mi, no pensaban que les iba a ayudar, no me podían ver físicamente, no era un humano. Mi compañero también falló su misión por la misma razón.

Por ello decidimos una solución: Volvernos humanos. De esta manera nos podríamos acercar a los humanos directamente y conseguir nuestro cometido. Le reclamé a Girtaglihim la forma de una mujer adulta, como ya dije antes, ser una fémina es efectivo contra los hombre. Decidí optar una forma adulta para ganar credibilidad en mis palabras y así poder cumplir mejor mi tarea (al fin y al cabo, mi tarea es convencer a la gente para que me acepte como su líder) .

Es por eso que me dirijo a las poblaciones de Sancta, no importa como, tengo que encontrar la manera de ganarme la confianza de la población, de convertirme en su "Mesías", es una tarea ardua, ¿me ayudarás?

Caminé durante 2 horas 32 minutos y 56 segundos sin descanso. Los rayos de sol no eran normales, sentía como esos fotones impactaban y quemaban las partes desnudas de mi cuerpo, que por suerte no eran muchas. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en mi salud mental y física, cada paso que daba me mermaba los ánimos y el ímpetu para seguir, estaba realmente agotado.

\- ¿Es esto a lo que los humanos llaman "cansancio"?.- Me pregunté – Esta debilidad corporal no es del todo agradable, ¿los humanos se sienten así de impotentes todos los días?

Empezaba a marearme, me había esforzado demasiado. Cuando Girtaglihim me hizo este cuerpo lo hizo perfectamente capacitado para ayudarme en mi misión, pero aunque sea un cuerpo 10 también tiene sus limitaciones. Empecé a divagar sobre las capacidades que se me habían atribuido y de como iba a llegar a Canodra sin morir por el camino. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el traqueteo de una rueda de carro que se acercaba dando tumbos y saltos sobre la vía llena de guijarros, me di la vuelta y con el rabo del ojo divisé mi salvación.

Era principalmente un carro negro muy lujoso y bien cuidado, debía de ser el vehículo de cierto personaje importante adinerado. El decorado era liso, apenas se podían notar los trazos color beige del carruaje, eran unas líneas bien esbeltas y elaboradas. Parecía que el pintor del carruaje se había esmerado en esta creación, cosa que reforzó mi teoría de que el dueño del carro era rico y famoso. Los caballos que tiraban del vehículo eran otra historia, se trataban de dos hipos de color blanco pálido con manchas negras, de un negro comparable con la noche. Eran Apalusas, unos caballos destacados por su gran nobleza, versatilidad y estructura corporal, muy codiciados sobre todo por los nobles. Estos caballos se caracterizan por su capacidad de recorrer grandes distancias sin cansarse, un dato que me llevó a la conclusión de que posiblemente los dueños de ese carruaje viajaban mucho (o quizás simplemente tenían esos dos caballos por capricho). El conductor también formaba parte de esa armonía de elegancia, se trataba de un hombre relativamente alto, que lucía un respetable traje recto. Aunque este tipo de ropa se usa con relativa facilidad en nuestra vida diaria, hay que destacar que el creador de la vestimenta se esmeró mucho para que el traje pareciera lo menos común posible. Al observar esos ropajes me dio cierta alegría ver como todavía se conservaban los cortes clásicos en el mundo de la moda, pese a ser constantemente influenciado por tendencias aleatorias.

Dejé de admirar la belleza del vehículo y empecé a preconcebir la manera de poder detener ese carruaje. Recordé una posición que usan los humanos para demandar la parada de algo o alguien. Se llama vulgarmente "echar el alto", el movimiento es muy simple: se alza rígidamente la palma de la mano para que el sujeto a detener pueda ver tu reclamación de paro. Ejecuté la acción y el chófer del carro ordenó a los caballos que parasen. Estos obedecieron en el acto.

Pude por fin ver de cerca la apariencia del conductor. El hombre portaba una expresión de cansancio y agobio, parecía que los músculos de su rostro se desprendían, como si se fueran a caer de un momento a otro. Tenía un cabello de color marrón sepia, acompañado de un peinado liso y bien cuidado, me juego el pellejo a que se ha pasado toda la mañana peinándose para eliminar todos y cada uno de los rizos de su pelambre. Su bigote no iba nada más lejos de la elegancia de un mayordomo, tenía un mostacho bien cortado estilo manillar, cuyas curvas estaban simétricamente perfectas. Pese al cansancio que llevaba consigo, hizo un esfuerzo en levantar sus labios y esbozar una sonrisa mientras me decía:

\- Buenos días señora, ¿qué le trae por esta carretera?.

\- Buenas, buen hombre.- le contesté mientras me acercaba a él- me gustaría saber si usted podía hacer el favor de acercarme a Canodra.- contesté con mucha gracia.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que llevarla, pero, si no es mucho preguntar ¿qué es lo que se le ha perdido en ese pueblo?- me replicó mientras hacia una mueca de extrañeza.

Me sacudí la melena empapada del sudor, el calor seguía siendo sofocante. El conductor hizo una mirada discreta a mis senos que se pronunciaron ligeramente cuando estremecí mi cabello.

\- Mi misión principalmente.- le respondí. Quise extender mi sentencia pero él intervino con una exclamación.

\- ¡Oooh!.- respondió sorprendido- ¡Súbase! No le recomiendo que entre en el interior del vehículo, huele a pescado, siéntase a mi lado.- dijo haciendo espacio en la percha del carro.

Mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, no podía ni tenía gana alguna de seguir caminando, es por eso que le reclamé al hombre que me llevara hasta Canodra. Otro beneficio de esto, es que podría llegar rápidamente al pueblo, que quedaba a 14 kilómetros y 897 metros des de mi posición actual.

El buen hombre ordenó a los caballos que iniciaran su marcha y estos tras un relinche de indignación, acataron las instrucciones con calma y placidez. Las ruedas del carro empezaron a chillar y el mayordomo y yo poníamos rumbo a Canodra.

-Y bien – me dijo el hombre-, Si no es mucha molestia que le pregunte, ¿cual es esa misión de la que usted habla?

\- Mi misión se trata sencillamente en volverme la líder de los humanos, su maestro, su guía.

Sus músculos que estaban exhaustos de repente se levantaron, se posicionaron correctamente y el hombre me miró con una cara de extrañeza, como si no hubiera oído nada. Abrió los ojos como de si de un cofre del tesoro se tratase. A continuación frunció el ceño y todas sus verrugas saltaron de su escondite. Finalmente roto su cabeza hasta su posición inicial y me contestó.

\- No es la misión más común, ¿no?- me dijo con una expresión sosa, la cara de sorpresa ya la puso anteriormente-. ¿Quién se le ha encomendado tal cometido?

\- Girtaglihim, señor de Sancta- respondí tajante y sin miramientos.

Volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez lo hizo con el rabo del ojo, no me creía, pensaba que estaba loco. Tras 5 segundos vi como en su mirada se reflejaba un ápice de esperanza, no se de donde vino esa iluminación, tampoco me importaba mucho.

\- ¿Usted también ve a Girtaglihim en sueños?

\- ¿"También"?- le repliqué- ¿Es que usted ve al Dios de Sancta en sueños?

\- Casi todos los días- esbozó mientras suspiraba-. Un día que no sueño con él no es un día normal.

Esto era nuevo, desconocía que Girtaglihim también se comunicaba con otros seres aparte de mi y a mi compañero.

\- … Usted tampoco me cree, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza-.

Estuve 3 segundos pensando en la respuesta. Cerré los ojos mientras sentencié unas palabras que sabía pero del cual su origen desconocía.

-"Una aventura que te puede llevar a replantearte tus principios..." No todo en este mundo es normal y corriente, incluso yo no soy corriente. Si no puedo aceptar a una persona por cosas extrañas que le ocurran, ya me podría olvidar de ser el Polaris de los humanos, ¿No cree?

Primero, su cara reflejó incredulidad, luego jolgorio y por último satisfacción. De alguna manera, el saber que una persona lo creía le complació. Dejó su momento de sentimentalismo y me preguntó:

\- Bueno, hableme de usted, ¿Como se llama?

\- Simfonía – contesté con gran ímpetu.

Al hombre se le fue la saliva por el otro lado y empezó a toser como si le llevara la vida en ello. Tras 5 segundos fuertes tosidos, se aclaró la garganta y me respondió:

\- Vaya, ¿No resulta raro que se llame igual que una de las divinidades de Girtaglihim?.

\- Es que soy una de las divinidades de Girtaglihim.

Seria de esperar una reacción de sorpresa por parte del hombre, pero no fue así, de hecho, mantuvo la calma muy bien. Tengo la corazonada de que en ese momento no se fió de mi afirmación. El hombre, tras divagar un poco, me dijo:

-Entonces... ¿Es verdad que lo sabe todo?- contestó lentamente-.

"¡Por supuesto!" me gustaría haberle dicho, pero creo que seria una respuesta de un comportamiento propiamente vanidoso, así que lo desafié.

-Pongame a prueba- repliqué firmemente -.

\- Muy bien- contestó rápidamente-. Le propondré un problema que hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de contestar.

\- Me parece correcto.

\- De acuerdo entonces, empezaré. Un granjero tiene 4 vacas y decide que una tiene que dormir sola, pero tiene un solo establo y las vacas no pueden dormir a la intemperie. ¿Cómo hace para que una vaca duerma sola en el establo sin que las otras estén dentro de él?

Respiré a fondo. El problema no era para nada difícil, por lo menos para mi. Tras ya tener la solución en mente, formulé:

\- ¿Es es todo?- le dije con aires de superioridad. El hombre rió un poco, seguía esperando a mi respuesta.

\- La solución es simple, aunque algo retorcida- proseguí-. Su acertijo no dice que las demás vacas tengan que dormir, por lo tanto, la solución es que la vaca en cuestión duerma en el establo mientras que las otras están pastando en el campo.

Siguió manteniendo la calma, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

\- Felicidades, acaba de resolver el enigma que nadie ha conseguido solventar, Gran Sabia Simfonía.

Me extraño que me ganara tanto respecto con ese hombre, el problema era muy fácil. Quise no darle importancia, así que le pregunté sobre el origen de ese rompecabezas pese a que ya supiera la respuesta.

\- ¿Y quién le explicó el enigma?- le dije-.

\- El origen es bastante simple- respondió como si ya hubiera planificado la contestación-. Se remonta a la época en que se creó Sancta. Un antepasado mio se vio en un problema similar, resulta que como el mismo problema dice, tenia una vaca, la cual no podía dormir junto a otras vacas.

Su antepasado, Hernández Moros, fue un pajes de renombre con mucha maña en el campo y la agricultura. Se hizo popular no por su fama o dinero, sino por el curioso caso que sufría una vaca de su propiedad.

\- Pues verá entonces...- pausó un momento, se le pasó una idea por la cabeza- Una cosa, si es usted Simfonía, ya conocerá la historia, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto- le contesté con seguridad-.

A continuación le expliqué quién eran Hernández, ni el mismo sabía sobre su antepasado, escuchó atentamente la historia y ambos disfrutamos de una agradable conversación.

\- El mundo se esta volviendo loco, animales con extraños síntomas, los bandidos saquean todas nuestras tierras... ¿Acaso sabe usted lo que está pasando?

\- Me temo que no, los asuntos de Girtaglihim no son de mi incumbencia.

\- Ni siquiera alguien tan omnipotente como Simfonía lo sabe...

Incliné la cabeza hacia abajo, de alguna manera me sentía avergonzado de no saberlo. De repente el hombre me hizo sonreír con una pequeña exclamación suya:

\- ¡Mire! ¡Allí se ve Canodra!

Perplejo, miré al horizonte y divisé una mancha marrón entre dos montañas. El pueblo se situaba en un valle conocida como "El diente de Dragón", ya que el vacío que se dibuja con el contorno de las montañas se asemeja a un diente gigante, como el de un dragón.

\- Bueno, ha sido un viaje bastante agotado- dijo el hombre-. Sobre todo para estos 2 "pequeñines"

Los caballos, aludidos por el comentario lanzaron un relinche de protesta. Me hizo gracia la escena en si, pero de repente me sumergí en mis pensamientos y empecé a pensar lo que haría en Canodra.

\- Bueno Simfonía- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-. ¿Que pretende hacer una vez lleguemos al pueblo?

\- Supongo que me dirigiré a casa del alcalde- respondí indeciso-. Allí entre el alcalde y yo buscaremos la manera de conseguir mi objetivo.

\- Pues hoy es su día de suerte,- replicó como si me fuera a dar una gran sorpresa-. Yo soy el mayordomo del alcalde, Alberto. Aunque supongo que esto ya lo sabia, ¿no?

-Negativo- le respondí-. No puedo saber nada del pensamiento ajeno, ese campo abarca la identidad de las personas.

-Oh...- contestó algo decepcionado-. Entonces... ¿Como es que usted sabe sobre la identidad de mi antepasado Hernández?

_\- A priori_ seria imposible que el Conocimiento Divino me otorgará su historia, pero gracias a su vaca que no podía dormir con otros bovinos, Hernández se hizo bastante popular, tanto, que quedó en la historia popular de Canodra. Una vez un personaje se vuelve una figura histórica importante, la identidad de este ya no es privada, por lo que entonces el Conocimiento Divino si que me facilita su información.

Alberto se tomó unos segundos para recapacitar y asimilar la información. Tras la reflexión, el hombre formuló:

\- Pero... Hernández no llego a ser tan famoso como para ser un personaje histórico, ¿no seria eso contradictorio a su argumento?

\- En eso usted tiene razón, no fue lo suficientemente popular, por lo menos no en todo el mundo, pero hubo un factor que lo hizo tan importante como para ser un héroe recordado.

Alberto me miró con ojos resplandecientes, deseaba saber la respuesta.

\- Fueron ustedes, sus descendientes- proseguí-. La historia de Hernández ha sobrevivido en el tiempo gracias ustedes que elaboraron el enigma que me contó. En otras palabras, gracias a usted y a su familia, Hernández a conseguido perdurar durante toda la historia, y por tanto, ser un personaje popular.

Se ruborizó ligeramente mientras se rascó la coronilla. A veces no logro comprender los sentimientos humanos.

Los caballos lanzaron un relincho de victoria, habían llegado a casa y se disponían a volver a su hogar para descansar del largo trayecto. Técnicamente, eso es lo que dijo el caballo, "¡Viva!¡Ya hemos vuelto!", y sí, se comunicarme con los animales y saber que dicen.

\- La llevaré a casa del alcalde.- dijo Alberto nada mas entrar en el pueblo

Canodra no es que sea el lugar más acogedor del mundo. El pueblo estaba formado básicamente por una carretera principal, por donde pasan todos los afortunados carros que van a un lugar mas agradable que este.

Las casas eran de un marrón Wengué, un color bastante insípido, por lo menos des de mi punto de vista. De todas las 78 ventanas del pueblo, 46 estaban selladas con barrotes y 32 eran simples bloques de cemento que antaño eran orificios por donde pasaba luz y vida. Todo esto me llevó a la conclusión de que el pueblo estaba azotado constantemente por bandidos y ladrones, ¿porque sino tendría la gente las casas como cárceles?

\- No le recomiendo que se socialice con la gente.- masculló Alberto.

\- ¿Entonces como conseguiré cumplir mi misión?.- le respondí desafiándole.

\- ¿No lo sabía usted todo?

\- Que lo sepa todo no significa que haya una solución para cada situación que se me plantee en Sancta.

\- Baje la voz, señora...- susurró el mayordomo.

Noté como una mirada fría y miedosa se me clavó en el pecho. Giré la cabeza hacia mi izquierda y vi como un niño mulato me lanzaba con los ojos un sentimiento de pavor. La pobreza en ese pueblo es extrema.

Quise seguir conversando con Alberto, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, un hombre acababa de ser asesinado en medio del mercado del pueblo, a 59 metros de mi posición.

\- ¿Que es eso?.- le dije mientras señalaba una mosca situada en la ceja de un mendigo, quería despistar al mayordomo.

\- ¿El que?.- contestó mientras giraba la cabeza.

Mi bastón no es solo un garrote especial porque tenga una gema que intensifique mi magia, sino porque también tiene las mismas habilidades que los bastones normales, es decir: curar, teletransportar, rescatar, abrir puertas... Así que agarre fuerte la vara y con la parte donde se situaba el orbe reflector, toqué al mayordomo. La gema hizo un fulgor verdoso, y Alberto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Acto seguido mi procuré de que nadie se percatara de mis acciones y salté del carro. Me puse a correr, literalmente, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. El terreno no era el mejor para echarse una carrera, Canodra, al estar situado en un valle, los caminos tenían tendencia a ir cuesta abajo, aunque quizás eso me ayudó a ir mas rápido. Una persona normal se habría caído al alcanzar la velocidad inhumana a la que yo llegué, pero supongo que no soy normal después de todo.

Torcí por la derecha cuando tuve oportunidad, por una callejuela abandonada. En unos 6,38 segundos llegué al mercado. Para ser un lugar donde la gente comercializa, no era una zona para nada animada. La gente, como espíritus, paseaban sin control por el mercado, como si fueran robots, me llegué a replantear si esos seres de verdad eran humanos, nadie seria capaz de ignorar la atrocidad que acababa de ocurrir

En medio de la calle, yacía un cuerpo inerte bañado en un líquido carmesí que brotaba de la propia cabeza del cadáver... Era el hombre que había sido asesinado. Delante de los despojos se alzaba un hombre, era el asesino, que todavía portaba el arma del crimen. Era un cuchillo relativamente pequeño, con diversos filos a que iban a contra piel de la cuchilla principal, cuando se clavaba, no solo penetraba el músculo, sino que con los demás pinchos al intentarse retirar el arma, desgarraba la piel y los órganos que se encontraban cerca de la zona afectada, transformando una simple estocada en un golpe mortal. Seguramente el asesino pudo matar en un asalto al desafortunado difunto.

El malhechor llevaba una capa de color rojo cayena, con unos acabados en naranja melón. Era portador de una armadura ligera de color amarillo limón, salpicada por la sangre del hombre fallecido. Aunque la combinación de colores es de admirar, situarlos en esa escena hacia a esa figura un tanto temible.

A 1,39 metros del sicario, tumbada en el suelo y conmocionada, había una mujer. Parecía ser la compañera del hombre asesinado, portaba un bello vestido color salmón, que se había ensuciado al caerse en el mugriento suelo del mercado. Sus ojos temblaban, no se podía creer lo que había pasado, se le escapan las lágrimas por el rabo de sus ojos color orquídea

\- Dame el anillo...- dijo el asesino con una voz ronca. La capa llevaba una una capucha que tapaba el rostro del asesino

La mujer calló, no podía articular palabra alguna después de tal sobresalto.

\- ¡Dame el anillo!- exclamó el matador mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mujer.

El criminal clavó su rodilla en la barriga de la mujer, la cual se retorció de dolor. A continuación cogió a la mujer por el vestido y le chilló a la mujer:

\- ¡DAME EL ANILLO!

Seguidamente estampó a la mujer contra el suelo y la muchacha perdió la conciencia. Eso ya fue demasiado, nadie en el mercado se asustó por el asesinato, todo el mundo seguía con sus vidas, como si nada hubiese pasado.

He de admitir que me enojé mucho, y por ello entré rápidamente a la acción. Con la ayuda del orbe reflector lancé el hechizo fuego contra el agresor. Una pequeña ascua se prendió en el orbe, y como un torrente, la pequeña se torno una llamarada que golpeó al matador en el pecho. El regicida cayó al suelo y rodó un par de veces antes de poderse recuperar. Enfadado, el sicario alzó la mirada y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- ¡T-tu...!- chilló el asesino.

No le di tiempo a maniobrar, con la ayuda del bastón, usé Rewarp para teletransportarme al lado de la mujer. Me preparé y me puse en posición de batalla para combatir al asesino.

Con el cuchillo en mano, arremetió contra mi con fuerza. Pare su golpe con mi vara, por suerte la madera de abedul aguantaba bien los impactos de mi oponente. Su arma se clavó en la mía, y con una giro del bastón, conseguí hacer volar el cuchillo y desarmar al sicario. A continuación, con la punta del bastón, le golpeé en todo el estómago, casi vomita de la estocada. De la fuerza del golpe, retrocedió 2,84 metros, se levantó de nuevo aprovechando sus últimas fuerzas para seguir atacándome

-... Muere.- masculló haciendo una mueca de psicópata .

De los lugares más inhóspitos de su armadura, consiguió unas navajas especiales para lanzarse. No dudó en arrojarmelas, tenía una puntería asombrosa, pero sabía como evitar esa lluvia de metal. Piqué 2 veces al suelo con el bastón, y invoqué una muralla de energía para protegerme. Las navajas penetraron la muralla y fueron absorbidas por esta, sorprendiendo al matador.

-... Muere TÚ primero.- le amenacé.

Las navajas volvieron a salir de la muralla, esta vez el filo iba en dirección al asesino. No se esperaba que sus propias armas se volvieran hacia él. Las cuchillas se clavaron en la armadura del criminal y empezó a desangrarse, los agujeros de su cuerpo empezaron a emanar sangre y cayó al suelo muerto.

Bajé la guardia, la amenaza había sido eliminada, mi cuerpo ya se podía relajar. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, la gente ni se había inmutado

\- ¡Idiotas! - Exclamó enfurecido.

Me dí la vuelta y me dirigí a socorrer a la mujer. Me agaché y le dí la vuelta a la fémina maltrecha, su precioso vestido se había ensuciado de mugre y sangre. Agarré el bastón y usé Reparar para sanas a la mujer, por suerte el golpe del asesino solo había mellado ligeramente el cráneo de la desafortunada así que pude realizar la curación con extrema facilidad.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Alucinante! ¿Como lo has hecho? - dijo una voz estridente que surgía de entre la nada.

Alarmado, levanté la vista y vi la inocente sonrisa de un niño.

\- ¿Lo has matado verdad? ¡Guay! ¡Lo has matado! - volvió a decir el mocoso

El muchacho derrochaba jovialidad, nada comparado con la juventud de Canodra, pero de la misma manera que su cara me podía sacar una sonrisa su presencia me aterrorizaba. Soy incapaz de hacer una descripción de el chico, en efecto, no podía saber nada de sus vestimentas ni su apariencia

La apariencia del niño no inspira para nada terror, pero de alguna manera bloqueaba al Conocimiento Divino, y eso es lo que a mi me asustaba. Ignoré al chaval y usé restaurar sobre la mujer.

\- ¡Ah! - saltó la mujer, había recuperado el sentido - ¡¿Donde esta?! ¡¿?Y Arturo!

Giré mi cabeza hacia el cadáver, la mujer siguió mi mirada y también avistó el inerte cuerpo. Como alma que se lleva el diablo la muchacha arrastrándose por el suelo y rasgando la piel de sus rodillas para llegar al hombre. Le cogió el brazo, bajó la cabeza y pronto pude notar como el difunto era rociado con lágrimas de dolor

\- ¿No puedes curarlo? - interrumpió de nuevo el niño.

\- No existe bastón capaz de traer vida des del más allá – le repliqué al mocoso.

Estuvimos en la calle unos 4 minutos y 29 segundos. La mujer de repente se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi.

\- M-muchas gracias por vengar la muerte de mi marido... - dijo entre sollozos.

Seguía llorando, no es fácil superar tal trauma. Miré el cadáver otra vez y le pregunté:

\- ¿Que ha pasado?

Hubo un gran silencio, tras 3,72 segundos respondió:

\- Nos íbamos a casar... El me había comprado este anillo – me comentó mientras me mostraba el dedo índice

Era un anillo de titanio de color plata con un zafiro decorado con diamantes. El material el cuál está hecho la sortija es de duración muy extendida, el novio seguramente quería asegurarse de que el anillo no se estropease. Cabe destacar que la joya es realmente maravillosa, pese a ser discreta, los diamantes con las que estaba rodeada chispeaban en entrar en contacto con la luz. Era una sortija de matrimonio genial.

\- Pero entonces ese hombre saltó de la muchedumbre y... el resto ya lo sabes – dijo mientras hacia una mirada de desprecio hacia el cuerpo del criminal.

\- ¿He hecho lo correcto? - me pregunté a mi mismo. La mujer interrumpió mis pensamientos y dijo:

\- Hay... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- Se feliz – le contesté firmemente, esta vez, la mujer se contuvo de nuevo las lágrimas – Ahora debo marchar.

Me di la vuelta y tras avanzar 6,89 metros en dirección opuesta la muchacha volvió a llorar. Empecé a correr de vuelta al carro.

Llegué al lugar donde estaba despierto Alberto. La gente había empezado a enrabiarse y estaban a punto de asaltar y destruir al carro. Rápidamente me acerqué a los Apalusas y les susurré unas ordenes:

\- "Id a casa, allí os espera vuestro descanso"

Los caballos relincharon de alegría y emprendieron la marcha. Me volví a subir a la percha del casco y usé restaurar sobre Alberto, el orbe resplandeció y el mayordomo se despertó

\- ¡Ahhh! - exclamó en un sobresalto - ¡Me he dormido!

\- No se preocupe, solo ha estado durmiendo 10,09 segundos – le mentí con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo.

\- Ay... Lo siento mucho... - se lamentó.

\- Solo llévame a casa del alcalde

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! - Ni se había dado cuenta del "Piloto automático".

Seguimos todo recto, justamente casi a la salida del pueblo encontramos la casa del alcalde. No era más imponente que los demás edificios, estaba a mi izquierda, entre una la lavandería Martínez y la Carnicería Elran.

\- Aquí es...- masculló Alberto.

Salté fuera del carro con rapidez, me acerqué a la puerta y piqué. Tras 15,71 segundos le pregunté al mayordomo si había alguien.

\- Deben haber salido... Desafortunadamente no se me tiene permitido tener la llave de la casa de los señores.

No le dejé terminar, usé abrir con el bastón y entré en la casa.

\- ¡N-no! ¡No lo haga! - exclamó el hombre.

\- Ya esta hecho, ¿Vienes o no?

\- Yo... Yo... - dije titubeando, no quería entrar en la casa.

Para ser una casa de un hombre importante, se veía bastante sucia y mugrienta. Cada paso que daba las losas del suelo chirriaban con fuerza, la casa estaba relativamente asquerosa. Me acerqué a la mesa del comedor y vi una carta abierta, la leí y la guardé. Salí de la casa y me dirigí a Alberto.

\- Voy al rancho del alcalde – le dije.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - contestó sorprendido.

Me dirigí sin despedirme de el mayordomo, tenía que urgentemente encontrar al señor Olihay. El hombre no me siguió, supongo que debió confiar en mis acciones y en mi juicio.

Salí del pueblo, me quedaban 8, 23 minutos para llegar al rancho. Pero antes tenía que ocuparme de un enano entrometido... Rápidamente me giré y con el bastón apunté a unas cajas situadas cerca de la salida de Canodra

\- ¡Sal de ahí! - chillé.

No recibí respuesta. Por ello decidí empezar a cargar el hechizo fuego y tenerlo listo para lanzar una llamarada. En respuesta a mi amenaza, un chico salió de las cajas.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya voy! - exclamó esa figura, era el niño de antes, el que bloqueaba al Conocimiento Divino.

El chaval colocó sus manos en el cogote, demostrándome que no intententaba nada. Empecé mi interrogatorio:

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Yo... Soy... - murmuró el niño

\- ¡No tengo todo el día! - le repliqué.

\- ¡Me llamo Prometeo! - exclamó el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué eres?

\- Un... Un humano.

\- Mentira, tu no eres normal.

\- ¡Sí que lo soy!

\- ¡Como puedes considerarte normal si ni siquiera puedo saber que eres!

De alguna manera el niño me aterraba, puede que mis respetos hacia el chico no fueran los mejores, pero lo peores enemigos vienen disfrazados con piel de cordero. Me calmé un poco y seguí preguntándole.

\- ¿Eres Alhm Ihr?

-¿Quién es ese?

No me lo podía creer, desconocía de la existencia de mi compañero.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Girtaglihim? - pregunté desconfiado.

\- No... ¿quién es?

\- Así que no tienes ni idea de los dioses que crearon este mundo... ¿Que clase de educación te dieron tus padres?

\- Yo... No tengo padres...

\- ¿Mande? - La disputa intrigado.

\- Me desperté sin recuerdos en el Gran Mirador, solo sabía quién era, nada más

No me lo creía... ¿De verdad ese chico era Alhm Ihr? Resultaría imposible que durante el tiempo de materialización surgiese este tipo de problemas, pero, ¿y si de verdad este es mi compañero? Por una parte el que no sepa nada de él es un punto más a favor de que sea la otra divinidad de Girtaglihim, ya que mi habilidad no me permite saber nada de nuestro Dios y sus quehaceres. Eran demasiadas preguntas sin responder, así que decidí llevarme al muchacho.

\- Ven – le dije invitándolo

El chaval dudó un poco, era normal y que casi lo hago volar por los aires, pero aun así se unió a mi empresa.

\- ¿Y quién eres? - me dijo con una expresión curiosa.

\- Yo me llamo Simfonía

\- Vaya, que nombre tan raro – contestó algo decepcionado. Oye – prosiguió- ,¿pudiste reaccionar ante el crimen?

\- ¿Como?

\- Ya sabes, ¿como sabías del asesinato si ni siquiera lo pudiste ver?

Se debió referir a como me había enterado sobre el asesinato antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

\- Yo, lo sé todo.

\- ¡HALA...! Entonces, ¿como es que no sabes nada de mi?

\- Porqué no puedo leer la mente a las personas, además, tu de alguna manera bloqueas mi habilidad.

El muchacho, se sonrojó, se sentía algo especial. Estuvimos conversando durante 7,56 minutos, el chico tenía una curiosidad insaciable, la cuál únicamente yo podía saciar.

\- ¿Que es eso? - dijo repentinamente Prometeo

\- Debe ser el rancho...

\- ¿Debe? ¿No se supone que lo sabías todo?

\- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que no sea un caso especial como tu?

El chico calló y empezó a pensar una contestación, cosa que no pudo hacer.

\- Me pillaste... - dijo algo decepcionado.

En ese momento reí, era literalmente la primera vez que lo hacía, fue algo bastante satisfactorio.

\- Soy demasiado sabio para ti. - le contesté con aires de superioridad.

\- ¿"Sabio"? ¡Eres una mujer!

En ese momento reflexione sobre sus palabras, tenía razón, estaba demasiado acostumbrado... digo a acostumbrada a no tener género que incluso influyó en mi forma de pensar.

-... Mi pillaste – le dije.

El muchacho se sonrojó otra vez, pero pronto la duda borraría esa expresión.

\- Este rancho no tiene ningún animal...- comentó.

La respuesta a eso yacía en la mente de una persona, por lo tanto, yo no conocía la respuesta.

\- Vamos a averiguarlo- dije animando a Prometeo.

Continuamos caminando, esta vez nos dirigíamos a la casa del rancho. Era una casa de un blanco sucio, como si hubiera estado abandonada durante siglos... La madera estaba carcomida por las termitas y al rojo tejado de la casa le faltaba unas tejas, no era una visión realmente agradable, me recordó a la casa del Alcalde de Canodra, Olihay.

Llegamos a la puerta de ese edificio. El chico, como no, se puso a curiosear cada centímetro de la entrada, todos aquellos elementos eran nuevos para él. Decidí llamar a la puerta con el picaporte, pero este se desplomo nada más ponerle un dedo. Tampoco quise ensuciarme las manos con la mugre de la puerta, por eso piqué duramente al suelo con la punta del bastón, a modo de picaporte.

\- ¿Hay alguien allí? - me preguntó el chaval

\- Por supuesto que lo hay, solo el muy cabrón nos esta ignorando.

Usé abrir con mi bastón, la luz verdosa volvió a aparecer y la puerta directamente se desplomó ante nosotros, no debía estar en muy buen estado

\- ¿Que significa "Cabrón"?- dijo el chico mientras quedaba asombrado ante mi magia. Lo miré y le contesté:

\- Es un tipo de palabra que tu nunca deberías aprender.

Nos adentramos un poquito, se notaba el polvo en el aire, y como no, la madera chirriante.

\- Esta muy oscuro... No puedo ver nada.

\- No hay problema – le dije con firmeza – Tápate los ojos.

Alcé el bastón y el fulgor verde iluminó el comedor.

\- Guau... - dijo sorprendido.

\- Sal de tu escondite – chillé en medio del comedor, no recibí respuesta.

Volví a coger el bastón, le dí la vuelta y asesté un golpe sobre el techo, este se derrumbó y un hombre cayó del piso superior. De repente el comedor empezó a oler a vino.

\- ¡Waah! ¡¿Q-qué?!- balbuceó el hombre mientras se mostraba - ¿Quién er...?

\- Simfonía, la Divinidad de Girtaglihim. Es usted Olihay, ¿verdad?

\- Como... ¿Como lo sabes? - contestó el alcalde de Canodra.

\- Estoy aquí para que me ayude a convertirme en la líder de Canodra, se me confirmó que usted estaba en este rancho, ¿que menester es necesario que haga para que me concede su ayuda?

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - decía mientras su rostro por fin salía a la luz.

Era un hombre bastante bajito, lo superaba en altura, y eso que las mujeres tienden a ser más pequeñas que los hombres. Tenía una cara redonda, como una judía, su nariz aguileña inspiraba cierta desconfianza. Tenía una barba de varias semanas y un aspecto no muy saludable. Llevaba ropas de obispo, tenía que ser cierto personaje importante en la iglesia que da culto a Girtaglihim. Eso quizás me ayudaba en mi tarea.

\- Los bandidos no dejan de atacar... - dijo Olihay de manera melancólica – Su guarida se establece en los bosques del norte de aquí... Si pudiera encargarse de ellos no me seria problema cumplir su deseo – continuó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Me dí la vuelta y empecé mi caminata hacia la guarida de los bandidos. Prometeo se decidía a seguirme pero se detuvo un momento, miró a Olihay, y seguidamente hizo un sprint para alcanzarme.

\- ¿De verdad lo vas a ayudar? - dijo el niño indignado.

\- No es que me guste, pero no hay otra opción... Vayamos, tendríamos que atacar ahora que todavía es de día.

Caminos durante 23,06 minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada del bosque. La cantidad de arboles imponía respeto hacia el visitante, es más, los caminos terminaban donde empezaba el bosque, eso quiere decir que esa zona no era muy visitada. Sufría por tener que entrar allí con Prometeo, pero era lo mejor, pues si lo dejaba en la entrada quizás seria atacado por los bandidos y sin ninguna protección. Por ninguna de las maneras podía permitirme perder al niño, si él en realidad fuese Alhm Ihr, cometería un grave error al dejarlo morir, tendría que fiarme de mi capacidad de reacción para asegurar la victoria en territorio enemigo.

Antes de entrar en el bosque, miré al muchacho, mostraba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ocurre algo? - le dije preocupado... digo preocupada.

El chico negó, me lanzó una mirada de ánimo y me contestó:

\- Estoy bien – decía mientras sonreía, era una sonrisa forzada, en realidad estaba asustado.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar, en menos de 7,89 segundos, el bosque nos había engullido en su maraña de árboles. El bosque era completaente oscuro, apenas podía verme con tanta oscuridad. Las ramas de los pinos alcanzaban los 10 metros y su telaraña de hojas cubría el cielo con un manto color azabache, debía andarme con cuidado por aquellos lares. El suelo, lleno de raíces duras como rocas, nos dificultaba el paso, sobre todo a Prometeo, que se tropezó varias veces, el bosque me hacía sentir como un ratón en una ratonera.

Apenas caminamos 148,59 metros nos encontramos con cierto animal que nos salvó la vida.

\- ¿Que es eso?- exclamó Prometeo, mientras señalaba a una serpiente.

\- ¿Eso? Es un animal que nos va a ser muy útil – le expliqué.

Me acerqué al reptil mientras el chaval, entusiasmado pero callado, observaba la escena. A continuación me comuniqué con la serpiente y le pedí que me informará sobre cuantos animales se movían por la zona. Yo estaba totalmente desorientada en ese bosque, no sabía donde se situarían nuestros atacantes, y en el lugar donde estaba, resultaría difícil proteger al chico a causa de la maniobrabilidad de la zona.

\- "Déjame que escuche"- me contestó amablemente - "Percibo pisadas desde el este y el oeste, cada vez más intensas, creo que ciertos sujetos se dirigen hacia aquí"

Podría ser cualquier tipo de animal que venía por razones x, pero el hecho de que ambos grupos de "animales" se dirigían hacia aquí me alarmó, debían de ser los bandidos que nos intentaban emboscar. Era demasiado tarde para volver a la entrada del bosque, estaba muy lejos, así que decidí guiarme por el pequeño rayo de luz que se asomaba por el noroeste. Si seguía esa luz posiblemente encontraría alguna parte del bosque donde tocase la luz del sol y así poderme enfrentarme a los bandidos con más posibilidades de éxito.

Cogí a Prometeo de la mano y empezamos a correr, persiguiendo el escondite del diminuto rayo de luz. En poco tiempo, logramos alcanzar lo que venía a ser el claro del bosque, allí tenía espacio suficiente para lanzar hechizos y la visibilidad para hacerlo. Me sentí aliviada, pero de repente, la serpiente que nos había informado antes entró también en el claro, se acercó a mi y me susurró:

\- "Noto pisadas por todos los puntos del bosque, y todos se dirigen aquí. Tened precaución"

La maravillosa habilidad de escuchar la ondas de sonido de la tierra nos había ayudado, pero ahora nos enfrentábamos a lo que yo temía: una emboscada de bandidos. Por suerte, habíamos llegado al claro con antelación, por lo que las posibilidades de supervivencia aumentaron, todo gracias a la serpiente que nos advirtió.

Cogí al chico y lo coloqué a mis espaldas, el niño frunció el ceño pero se ahorro el preguntarme qué ocurría. Estuve atenta a cualquier ruido, pronto nos asaltarían los bárbaros. Los hojas de los arbustos empezaron a vibrar, el enemigo estaba cerca y se estaba preparando para atacar.

\- Prometeo, no te alejes de mi – le susurré al muchacho.

El chico asintió, empezó a sudar y se alarmó. Antes de que pudiera calmar al chaval, un arbusto del sudeste se sacudió y de las entrañas de la planta saltó un asesino. Tenía el mismo aspecto que el sicario que me encontré en el mercado, incluso empuñaba el mismo tipo de puñal especializado en asesinatos.

Prometeo quiso gritar, pero se contuvo y me lanzó una mirada de terror. Me adelanté y con un giro de bastón rechacé su ataque, a continuación de una patada le golpeé en la muñeca y lo desarmé, finalmente de una estocada tumbé al bárbaro.

El muchacho estaba muy alterado, sus gestos eran muy nerviosos y apenas podía articular palabra. Pronto su estado empeoró cuando un grito de guerra retumbó por el claro, los bandidos se decidían a atacar en grupo.

\- ¡S-Simfonía! - exclamó Prometeo.

Dos asesinos, iguales a los que ya me había enfrentado, se dirigían hacia nosotros uno por el norte, y otro por el sur. Por su forma de atacar me atrevería a decir que su objetivo no era yo, sino el muchacho.

-¡Atento! - El Chille Prometeo.

No me daba tiempo a repeler las dos acometidas con mis aptitudes físicas, así que decidí dar uso de mis dotes mágicas. Los hechizos de fuego y rayo no podían ser usados allí, podría causar algún incendio que acabara con la zona, así que decidí dar uso a los hechizos de aire.

Di tres vueltas con mi bastón y alcé la gema, esta relució y conjuré Elwind. Un pequeño torbellino se abalanzó sobre el matador del sur y lo mandó volando bastante lejos, a unos 8,03 metros. Por otro lado, el asesino del norte se había acercado demasiado y se disponía a clavar su arma sobre el niño.

Prometeo chilló, estaba muy asustado. Con el objetivo de evitar que tocasen al niño, de un giro de 189 grados y golpeé con el talón de la pierna derecha en la costado del chico. El golpe movió a Prometeo lo suficiente como para esquivar el cuchillo.

El bárbaro hizo un golpe en picado tan fuerte que su arma se quedó encallada en el suelo, algo bastante patético. No tuve ninguna compasión, empecé a pisarle la cabeza tan fuerte que pronto la hierba se tiño de sangre.

El chico quedó algo horrorizado al ver como acabé con el asesino, pero a la vez sintió alivio al ver como se había escapado de una muerte segura. Prometeo se agarraba el costado, magullado por mi patada, mientras intentaba acercarse a mí otra vez.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté preocupada.

\- S-sí... Creo...- respondió exhausto.

Los arbustos empezaron a moverse de nuevo, esta vez, se movían todos las plantas del claro, anunciado un ataque a gran escala. Todos los bandidos ocultos salieron a la luz y apuntándonos con sus navajas, nos rodearon como animales. No atacaron, solo se disponían a recibir a su líder, el cuál lentamente se hacía ver.

\- Bravo... Bravo – dijo una figura que poco a poco se hacía ver.

Era Olihay, el mismo alcalde de Canodra estaba con los bandidos de los bandidos.

\- No esperaba tanta resistencia por parte de una mujer tan... bella – dijo con una expresión maquiavélica.

\- Intenta fantasear conmigo y acabarás como esos dos últimos hombres- contesté enfurecida.

\- ¡Yahoi! Parece que la gatita muerde...

Me enojé tanto al escuchar los comentarios de ese hombre que no pude evitar empezar a conjurar un Elwind.

\- Yo de ti no intentaría provocarme, tus hombres no se pueden comparar conmigo, puedo masacraros aquí con un chasquear de dedos.

El hombre empezó lanzó una carcajada espeluznante, aparentemente, tenía la batalla ganada.

\- S-Simfonía... - habló Prometeo con una voz dudosa - ¿No es ese el alcalde de Canodra? ¿Porqué está con esos bandidos?

\- ¿No es obvio? - contestó Olihay – Estoy aquí para exterminaros y hacerme con esa preciosidad – dijo mientras señalaba mi bastón.

\- Pero... No lo entiendo... ¿Porqué...?

\- Prometeo, atento – le interrumpí – este hombre esta robando a su propio pueblo, al propio pueblo que él está dirigiendo. Solo por placer y con el fin de obtener más riquezas.

\- ¡Huohohoi! No esperaba tanta perspicacia viniendo de una mujer... - dijo el espeluznante líder irrumpiendo el claro con su horrible voz- Pero me sorprende que llegues a esa conclusión sin tener ninguna prueba.

\- ¡¿Ninguna prueba?! - exclamó Prometeo - ¡Estás intentando matarnos! ¡Eso es más que suficiente para probar que eres asqueroso!

\- Cálmate chico, - le contesté mientras volví mi cabeza al líder de los bárbaros para preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones – Dime, ¿porqué estás haciendo esto?

\- ¡Por dinero, obviamente! - me replicó el alcalde sin ninguna moderación.

\- Ya veo, ¿porqué intentas acabar con nosotros? - proseguí.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya arruinaste uno de mis hurtos! ¡Eres una amenaza para mis hombres! ¡No permitiré que acabas con mi maravilloso plan!

\- Entonces, déjame que aclare las cosas: estás atormentando a tu pueblo con unos bandidos que se dedican a robar y a matar y encima que yo vengo a poner solución osas atacarme de manera tan ruin. Esto se merece un castigo, ¿lo sabes?

Respiré hondo, solo tenía que acabar con todos ellos. Luego tendría que llevar algunas pruebas que probaran lo que estaba ocurriendo y de esa manera ganaría el respeto de la gente de Canodra.

\- ¿Acabamos con esto ya? - desafié a Olihay.

\- ¿Te refieres a acabar esta batalla? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hace tiempo que yo ya gané... - me contestó mientras señalaba a Prometeo.

El chico había sido capturado por un asesino, Prometeo estaba siendo retenido contra su voluntad y con un cuchillo apuntándole al cuello.

\- Un movimiento y el chico perderá la vida – me amenazo el alcalde.

Incluso yo estaba sorprendida, si que es verdad que Prometeo de alguna manera bloqueaba mi habilidad de saberlo todo, pero a la vez ese bloqueo me facilitaba la detección del niño, pues es como una anomalía que destaca y que es sencillo encontrar, es como un pelo en la sopa. Pero también de alguna manera su bloqueo me despistó, lo suficiente para que el bárbaro le echara mano.

Bajé la guardia, no me gustaría perder al niño, sobre todo cuando este podría ser Alhm Ihr. Me "relajé" y me rebajé a acatar las ordenes de Olihay.

\- Ahora, dame ese bastón.

Se refería al orbe reflecto y la vara de abedul.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres una arma de tanto poder mágico si se puede saber?

El hombre sacó de su túnica un tomo de Divino. Fue suficiente para probarme que también era mago.

\- Ahora, lánzate el bastón sin intentar nada gatita...

Aunque me daban ganas de matarlo, no podía arriesgarme, le lancé la vara y esta cayó justamente en sus manos. El rostro del alcalde cambió, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y su cara derrochaba una mezcla de jolgorio y maldad. Olihay empezó a reír de manera temible.

\- ¡Yahoi! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Con esto soy invencible! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Me dediqué a pensar un plan para salir de esta situación, pero las estrategias con una decente posibilidad éxito eran realmente pocas, y aun así eran arriesgadas. Pero pronto vi como la idiotez de Olihay me ayudó a salir de esta.

El alcalde empezó a conjurar su hechizo contra mi, con el intento de borrarme de Sancta para siempre, aun así le pregunté que hacía:

\- ¿Qué pretende hacer?

Olihay volvió a reír, esta vez con más intensidad, su ceño casi sangra de la emoción.

\- ¡VOY A EXTERMINARTE!

Lanzó el hechizo Divino, pero no fue como el esperaba. El orbe, repentinamente se tornó rojo y empezó a agrietarse, la esfera explotó y una nube de polvo y escombros cubrió el claro.

El asesino que sujetaba a Prometeo se asustó, su mano empezó a temblar y sudores fríos empezaron a rociar su cara. Empezó a hincar el filo del arma en el blando cuello del chico, indeciso sobre si debía matarlo. Estuvo lo suficiente despistado para recibir mi puñetazo que reventó su mandíbula.

Las manos del bárbaro lentamente dejaron al chaval y este cayó al suelo, algo asustado por lo que había pasado.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡QUE DOLOOOOOR! - exclamaba el bandido mientras se tapaba la boca llena de sangre y dientes rotos.

Me acerqué lentamente al matador, le quité la capucha y desvelé su rostro. Era un hombre realmente feo. Tenía una cara alargada acabado en una barbilla tan puntiaguda que era incluso capaz de pinchar, unos pómulos dispersos que construían una expresión facial no muy agradable, los ojos eran achatado y grandes, y tenía un pelo negro, sucio y mal peinado. Lo agarré del cabello tan fuerte que juraría que le arranqué algunos pelos. A continuación lo levanté y dirigí su horrible cabeza hacia mi rodilla y le asesté un buen rodillazo en su jeta. Le rompí la nariz, unas cuantas muelas y le causé un leve traumatismo craneal que lo dejó inconsciente.

El hombre cayó al suelo mientras el cuerpo salpicaba las hojas de los arbustos de sangre. Prometeo se levantó del suelo todavía incrédulo y sorprendido. El muchacho volvió su cabeza con la intención de preguntarme qué había pasado. Me anticipé a él y empecé a contarle qué había ocurrido.

\- Verás, la magia no solo son encantamientos mágicos que hacen lo que queramos, son espíritus con personalidad y actitud propia. Hay hechizos que solo acatan la voluntad de cierta persona y de ninguna más. La magia, en otras palabras, escoge a su dueño.

El mozo comprendió rápidamente el concepto, pero todavía le quedó alguna duda.

\- Pero, ¿que tiene que ver eso con que el bastón explotara?

\- El bastón ha estado recibiendo mi magia durante bastante tiempo, y esta a dejado restos en la vara. Cuando Olihay intentó usar el orbe reflector, la magia que había en este respondió de manera negativa al notar otro tipo de magia, causando la fusión del orbe y la explosión.

\- Entonces... El orbe te tiene tanto apego que desobedece las ordenes de cualquier otro portador... ¿Me equivoco?

\- No mucho, Olihay debería haber dejado pasar un tiempo antes de usar esa artilugio, y ahora ninguno de los dos podemos usarlo, ya sabes, esta roto.

El chico bajó la mirada y asimiló la información. Después de 4,89 segundos, levantó la vista y empezó a observar el humo de la explosión.

\- Tendremos que esperar a que se disipe el humo, entonces nos podremos mover con seguridad. Si pudiese usar Antorcha todo sería mucho más fácil, pero dada la situación tendremos que esperar un poco

Esperamos 6 minutos con 42 segundos hasta que el humo desapareció y pudimos ver por fin el claro en su totalidad, lleno de bandidos noqueados.

\- Están... ¿Están todos muertos? - dijo Prometeo titubeando.

\- No... Todavía respiran – le dije mientras lo tomaba el pulso a un bandido al que le había golpeado la explosión.

El chico se acercó y observó al hombre que yacía en el suelo. De repente me preguntó:

\- ¿Y como evitaste la explosión?

\- De la misma manera, que esos idiotas de allí, simplemente no estaba en el radio de explosión – le expliqué mientras mostraba a 3 asesinos que habían recibido una paliza de muerte.

Por la forma en como se habían desmayado, el muchacho se figuro que fui yo el que los golpeó, tampoco se equivocaba.

\- Ahora debemos ocuparnos de que la gente de Canodra sepa lo que ha ocurrido – le comenté a Prometeo.

\- Con estos bandidos inconscientes podremos demostrar lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no? - me respondió el chico algo dudoso.

\- Necesitamos más pruebas, si mostramos al alcalde hecho unos zorros lo único que van a pensar es que le hemos hecho algo malo, y eso puede ir en contra nuestra.

\- Mmm... - masculló el chico - ¿Y que podemos mostrar más?

De la túnica me saqué la carta que encontré en la casa de Olihay en Canodra, ese pequeño papel era una prueba importante para demostrar las fechorías del alcalde, pero aun así, quise obtener alguna prueba más. Si no sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro, lo menos que podría hacer era asegurarme de que seria capaz de demostrar los hechos.

Eché un vistazo alrededor y me encontré de nuevo a la serpiente que antes nos ayudó. La volví a coger y le pregunté si había alguien más aparte de los bandidos del claro.

\- "Si... Puedo oír pasos al noroeste de aquí... Parece una persona... Y parece que está en una cueva... Eso es todo lo que puedo decir."

La volví a dejar en el suelo, y esta vez se fue del claro.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Prometeo.

Le señale dónde teníamos que ir con el dedo, fue suficiente para que ambos nos pusiéramos a caminar hacia el nuevo destino.

La parte del bosque por la que caminábamos era por suerte, la más luminosa de toda la zona. La luz se asomaba por la hojas que cubrían el cielo con sus verdes matices, esta se reflejaba en los charcos de agua formando en la corteza de los árboles pequeños garabatos irisados.

El camino no fue tan difícil como el camino de entrada hacia el bosque, este sendero por lo menos no estaba lleno de raíces que dificultaban el paso, fue bastante agradable pasear por esos lares. En poco tiempo, exactamente 3 minutos con 59 segundos, dimos con la cueva de la que nos habló la serpiente.

No era una cueva normal, estaba hecha artificialmente, no era un relieve natural. Supuse que aquí se reunirían los bandidos para planear sus fechorías. La cueva tenía una entrada similar a las capuchas de los asesinos, tenía una boca grande acompañado de un túnel que se dirigía al interior de la tierra.

El niño y yo nos acercamos y echamos un vistazo al interior de la cueva. Como era de suponer, estaba realmente oscuro, y eso junto con las piedras que sobresalían del suelo podría significar un problema a la hora de descender. El muchacho quiso preguntarme cómo nos lo montaríamos para llegar al fondo de la caverna, pero en vez de eso se dedicó a observarme, poco a poco se daba cuenta de que fácilmente podía obtener la respuesta a las situaciones que se nos planteaban.

Cogí un palo de madera cerca de la entrada, tenía el grosor ideal para convertirse en antorcha, supuse que los malhechores tuvieron que hacer estos palos para prenderles fuego y poder iluminar su escondrijo. Prendí el trozo de madera con el hechizo Fuego y me dirigí otra vez a la caverna.

\- ¿Vamos? - le dije a Prometeo con voz optimista.

El niño asintió y empezamos a descender por la oscura cueva.

Bajamos unos 4,21 metros bajo tierra, apenas se notaba la falta de oxigeno pese a que habíamos descendido "mucho". La cueva estaba realmente oscura, uno se podría perder con facilidad, pero como solo había un camino no podíamos afirmar que eso era un lugar para perderse.

La parte inferior de la cueva no tenía nada en comparación con la entrada, las rocas eran mucho más lisas por lo que ya no tenías que ir vigilando tanto por dónde pisabas. Sin duda alguna, esa cueva había estado habitada por ya sabemos qué tipo de personas.

No tardamos poco en encontrar a la persona de la que nos habló la serpiente, precisamente, andamos unos 36,99 segundos en encontrarnos con el sujeto. Era una mujer, tenía un vestido de falda color amarillo limón con la parte superior de la vestimenta color fresa. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una goma que le hacía un moño en la coronilla de la cabeza, para estar en un lugar salvaje iba muy arreglada.

\- ¡¿Q-quién anda ahí?! - exclamó la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- Lo mismo digo, ¿quién eres tú? - le contesté.

La mujer calló, para estar algo tensa ocultaba bien sus emociones.

\- Mira, Simfonía, hay algo detrás de ella... - irrumpió Prometeo mientras señalaba a la oscuridad.

Miré adonde el muchacho me indicaba, me impresionó como su vista pudo ver entre la oscuridad. Me dirigí al lugar señalado mientras la mujer clavaba su mirada en mí y me observaba con mucha cautela. La antorcha alumbró el lugar y descubrimos el "tesoro" de la cueva: Joyas y oro por doquier.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes tu con esto? - le volví a preguntar a la chica.

Volvió a callar, esta vez la tensión hacia mella en su cara y la sudor empezaba a rociar sus contornos.

\- Yo... yo encontré el botín de los bandidos, vine para devolver las pertenencias a los lugareños de Canodra.

Me acerqué a ella, tanto, que nuestras caras quedaron a 34 centímetros una de la otra. Ella tragó saliva y siguió observándome.

\- … Mientes – le desafié.

\- ¡¿C-como?! - replicó indignada.

\- Tus ojos no se movían, todo lo que has dicho a sido aprendido de memoria, tu no estás aquí para devolver las pertenencias, ¿me equivoco?

Se puso más tensa, la había descubierto.

\- ¡Esos son más que meras acusaciones sin sentido! - chilló nerviosa.

\- ¿Ves? Te has puesto mucho más nerviosa, además, tu corazón a empezado a latir más fuerte de lo normal, eso no debería ocurrir si dices la verdad.

Le cogí de la mano y puse mis dedos índice y medio sobre sus muñecas, efectivamente, sus pulsaciones estaban realmente elevadas para una persona que había estado allí todo el rato. Las pulsaciones de una mujer normal oscilan entre 75-90 por minuto, mientras que las de esa mujer estaban a 148 por minuto. Obviamente esa alteración en el sistema cardíaco no era normal, por lo que me atreví a afirmar que mentía

\- ¡N-n-no! ¡MENTIRA! - siguió negando la mujer.

\- Comportándote de esta manera solo harás confirmar más mi acusación. Por última vez ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

La mujer calló y bajó la mirada, había optado por la resignación a responder. Esperé 2,36 segundos hasta que proseguí.

\- Pensaba que te rendirías y te confesarías como una persona normal, pero veo que sigues en tus trece. No necesito que digas nada, todo lo que necesito está aquí – le dije mientras me volvía a sacar la carta de la túnica.

La dirigió su mirada hacia mi, intrigada por lo de la carta. La meneé 3 veces y continué con mi explicación.

\- ¿O no te acuerdas ya de esta carta, Elena, esposa del alcalde de Canodra?

La expresión de la mujer repentinamente cambió, su cara se volvió horrible, era una expresión de miedo y furia a la vez. Mientras Elena soltaba una sonrisa un tanto pícara, balbuceó:

-Yo... yo... yo... y-y-y...

Estuvo así durante 7,01 segundos, con el objetivo de no desperdiciar el tiempo, mi giré hacia Prometeo y le expliqué cuál seria nuestro siguiente objetivo.

\- Avanzaremos hasta el final de la cueva, noto una brisa en esa dirección, es muy probable que haya una salida trasera. Una vez allí, hallaremos la forma de llevar el cadáver de Olihay y de unos cuantos hombres suyos a Canodra para explicar la situación.

El chico reaccionó extrañado, recordó que la explosión nunca llego a matar a ningún bárbaro. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarme pero vio como le guiñaba el ojo, entendió que era una treta.

\- ...Qué... ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - interrumpió Elena.

\- ¿Oh? Ese idiota murió en el bosque, ¿sabías? - le contesté con un tono de superioridad.

\- No... No puede ser... ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MALDITA ASESINA!

La mujer perdió el juicio, sacó una navaja y se cargó hacia mi con todas sus fuerzas. Esquivé su arma y le agarré con la mano izquierda la muñeca la cuál sostenía el arma. Con la mano izquierda, le golpeé en el cuello a la mujer, esta instantáneamente quedó noqueada. El cuerpo cayó al suelo y rápidamente agarré a la inconsciente.

\- ¡Q-que guay! ¿Como lo ha hecho? - exclamó el niño emocionado.

Me hizo reír como el niño quiso aprender lo que hice, pero de ninguna de las maneras podía permitir que esa técnica cayera en sus manos, o podría causar un desastre usándola indevidamente.

\- Lo siento pero... - intenté contestarle mientras me puse a la mujer en el hombro derecho para llevarla.

\- ¡B-bueno, da igual! ¡Dígame que es lo que en realidad a hecho! ¡Aunque no me lo enseñe dígame que le ha ocurrido a la mujer!

\- Bueno... En realidad es algo complicado, pero lo intentaré explicar.

Me acerqué unos 2,37 metros al botín de los bandidos y le señalé a Prometeo una gran carretilla escondida detrás de una roca.

\- Pero primero me tendrás que ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? - le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Al chico se le iluminó la cara y aceptó el trato con gusto. Inmediatamente, se puso a sacar la carretilla, le costó 2 intentos pero su fuerza de voluntad le ayudó mucho.

Era imposible llevarse tanto material en una sola carretilla, así que recogimos 3 cajas llenas de joyería, especialmente de la más cara. El chico solito consiguió poner todas las cajas en la carretilla, estaba realmente ansioso por saber la respuesta. Finalmente coloqué a Elena encima de la montaña de oro y empecé a cargar con el trasto con facilidad. Empecé con mi explicación mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la cueva.

\- Bueno, es básicamente una técnica que te permite dejar inconsciente a tu víctima mediante un golpe en la tráquea, nada más. Pero a su vez hay que tener cuidado, porque puedes causar la muerte instantánea a quién se lo haces, por eso no te la quiero enseñar.

El muchacho quedó sorprendido ante la explicación, él ni siquiera imagino que los seres humanos eran tan poderosos. Por supuesto yo me excluyo ya que yo tengo el Conocimiento Divino y sé cualquier teórica de la vida.

\- Pero... ¿Tu siempre haces desmayar a los malos?

\- Si te soy sincera, esta es la primera que uso esta técnica. Aunque, se como hacerlo para no matar a una persona, ¿recuerdas?

Prometeo recapacito durante 1 minuto y 49 segundos, luego me contestó:

\- ¿Y yo no puedo aprender a hacerlo sin matar a la persona?

\- Bueno... Técnicamente sí, pero las situaciones en las que tengas que usar esta técnica son infinitas, y puede que te equivoques y mates a alguien sin querer.

\- No entiendo muy bien... ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues imagínate esto: Le intentas dar a uno de esos asesinos en el cuello y... ¡Pum! Tu objetivo tuerce el cuello un poquito y tu golpe lo mata. Que sepas como hacerlo no significa que lo puedas hacer bien siempre, ¿entiendes ahora?

El chico calló, lo había entendido a la perfección. La explicación que yo le dí fue suficiente para matar el aburrimiento hasta encontrar la salida, la cuál ya estábamos divisando.

A diferencia de por donde habíamos entrado, la salida de la cueva fue mucho más relajada, sol había una pequeña cuesta lisa por la que deberíamos ascender, así que no hubo ningún problema en llevar a Elena y los objetos.

El niño se adelantó y empezó a echar un vistazo por los alrededores. Pronto el chico exclamó:

\- ¡Mira Simfonía! ¡Son caballos!

Aceleré mi marcha hasta llegar a donde estaba Prometeo y ver que tipo de caballos eran. Los caballos eran de la raza Tennessee, una especie de equus dedicados a la monta en general. Supuse que esos animales eran usados por los bandidos para cargar los objetos que robaban hasta su guarida, así que yo también decidí hacer lo mismo.

Los caballos estaban bien descansados, de hecho, juraría que estuvieron toda la mañana sin hacer nada, es por eso que decidí usarlos para mis propósitos. Cogí a uno de los caballos, este era el segundo caballo más pequeño de los presentes, media 1,49 metros. Pese a ser pequeño, decidí que seria el que llevara a la inconsciente Elena y las pertenencias de los habitantes de Canodra. Por supuesto, tuvimos que reducir la cantidad de objetos que llevaríamos con nosotros para que el caballo no fuese sobrecargado.

Cogí otro Tennessee, este era el más alto de todos, media 1,54, su estatura era superior a la media de este tipo de caballo, así que decidí que seria el que nos llevase a mi y a Prometeo. Por suerte los caballos ya llevaban el equipamiento necesario para ser montados, lo que nos ahorró mucho tiempo. También cogí un tercer caballo para que llevase a algún que otro bandido del claro.

Nuestro recorrido fue básicamente una vuelta hacia atrás, descubrimos como los bandidos habían creado una red de caminos en el bosque que permitían a los villanos moverse con facilidad por su territorio. No me extraña que nos emboscaron de esa manera, me dí cuenta que mediante cualquier camino es posible llegar a cualquier otro punto del bosque, un sistema de movilidad muy intrigante e inteligente.

Por supuesto, esos caminos eran obra de los seres humanos, por lo que es normal que anduviéramos algo perdidos. El Conocimiento Divino me da información de las zonas en su estado natural, si estas han cambiado por voluntad del hombre no puedo ser notificada de esos cambios. Sin embargo, dentro de 93 años, mi habilidad asimilará esta modificación y lo incluirá como una estructura natural, pero por el momento si no tenía un mapa en la mano estábamos perdidos.

Me guié por el sentido común, así que de alguna manera intuitiva, volvimos al claro. Estaba todo como lo habíamos dejado, incluso la posición de los hombres inconscientes. Me bajé del caballo y cargué al tercer caballo con los bandidos noqueados.

\- ¿S-seguro que esto está bien? - me preguntaba el niño algo asustado - ¿No se despertaran?

\- Bueno, la idea es que no lo hagan – le contesté mientras le sonreía, de alguna manera había aprendido a calmar al muchacho.

Emprendimos la marcha de nuevo, esta vez de vuelta a Canodra, donde explicaríamos todo lo sucedido a los aldeanos.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno!- decía un pagés mientras su dedo sobrevolaba la muchedumbre creada en la plaza - ¡¿Intentas decir que el hombre que más ha hecho contra los bandidos es EL LÍDER de los bandidos?! ¡Eso son chorradas!

Llevar a Olihay a la plaza central de Canodra fue la mejor manera de atraer a todo el pueblo, pero al parecer el 93,06% de las personas presentes allí no se creían que el alcalde era el líder de lps bárbaros. Era como dos bandos, el pueblo contra mí. No me sentía a gusto en aquella situación, sobre todo cuando me cuestionaban.

Olihay intento dar la razón a aquel pagés con un "¡Eso!", afortunadamente tenía la boca tapada por una cuerda que el mismo llevaba cuando cayó inconsciente. La explosión no solo afectó a su mal humor, sino que también afecto a su rostro, era portados de una grave quemadura en la parte izquierda de la cara. No le hizo mucha gracia que su plan se fuera al garete.

\- E-em, señorita Simfonía – me susurraba Alberto – Aunque yo la crea, no creo que esta plebe la apoye sin pruebas... Además, el alcalde hizo ciertas medidas de seguridad contra el saqueo, así que...

Cuando llegamos al pueblo Alberto fue el primero que nos atendió y el que nos recomendó la plaza central para pregonar tal incidente. Pese a que era el mayordomo de Olihay me mostró más respeto a mí que al repugnante alcalde, debí de haberle impresionado mucho si decidió apoyarme en esta trifulca a la que todo el mundo critica.

\- ¿Medidas? ¿Qué tipo de medidas?

\- Bueno... Creo una especie de policía especial contra los bandidos...

\- ¿Y ya esta? - le repliqué curiosa.

\- N-no, es decir... Gracias a eso no han habido ningún incidente esta última semana.

Olihay se había asegurado tener una coartada para que no lo atraparan, me quedé algo sorprendida, no pensé que tendría que sacar mis pruebas tan pronto.

\- Prometeo, trae al caballo que llevaba el botín.

\- ¡S-sí! ¡Encantado! - respondió el niño mientras se fue a por el caballo.

\- Verán queridos Canodrienses – empecé a hablar en tono alto – una de las pruebas que traigo para probar los actos despreciables son los tesoros robados por los malhechores.

Prometeo rápidamente volvió a lomos del corcel que cargaba la joyería, se las había apañado fácilmente para subir y dominar al caballo.

\- He aquí, vuestras pertenencias – continué mientras señalaba al Tennessee.

Los aldeanos pronto se acercaron al botín, y mientras se sorprendían, acariciaban las joyas que una vez fueron suyas. Quise pensar que esa prueba era suficiente, ya tenía a más del 83,76% de la gente presente convencida, sin embargo no fue suficiente para callar a las voces que se entrometían.

\- ¡Eso no demuestra nada! - chilló un mercader perdido entre el mar de personas - ¡Eso no demuestra que el alcalde sea un bandido!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Alberto realmente sorprendido, ni el mismo se había esperado tal contestación por parte del pueblo.

La gente pronto volvió a desconfiar de mí, en el fondo de sus corazones les era imposible pensar que Olihay les saqueo a todos.

\- ¡Eso no son más que patrañas! - gritó una mujer.

Los insultos empezaban a salir de las bocas de la gente y la situación empeoraba por momentos.

\- ¡N-no! ¡Ustedes SÍ que dicen tonterías! - protesto Prometeo indignado - ¡Hemos tenido una gran batalla con este monstruo de aquí! ¡Casi MUERO por su culpa! ¿Y que me dicen de la quemadura en su cara? ¡Es prueba de que hemos tenido que pelear! ¡Es una prueba de lo que hemos tenido que hacer para ayudar a Canodra! ¡Deberían de agradecernos por sacrificar nuestras vidas!

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! - contestó un herrero - ¡Ustedes podrían haber atacado a Olihay por gusto!

La situación era realmente alarmante, pronto empezaron a acusarme de bruja y de maltratadora. Entonces decidí sacar mi última prueba, la que cerraría el caso por completo. Me aclaré la voz y empecé a hablar:

\- Señoras y señores, aquí traigo la prueba definitiva que espero que cambien vuestros pareceres.

Saqué la carta que encontré en casa de Olihay, y la alcé bien alto para que la gente pudiera ver la prueba definitiva.

\- En esta carta se muestra como Olihay le indica a Elena, su mujer, sus futuros planes de saqueo. Inclusive le indica a Elena la situación de la guarida de los bárbaros, donde presuntamente él la esperaría y planificarían en qué invertir el dinero obtenido.

Pasé la carta a la persona de muchedumbre que más cerca tenía, era un pescador que con mucho cuidado leyó la carta.

\- … ¿Y si usted misma escribió la carta?

\- ¿Qué? - le respondí extrañada.

\- ¡Usted pudo escribir esta carta falsa con intención de inculpar al alcalde!

\- ¡Eso carece de lógica! - volvió a exclamar Prometeo más indignado que nunca.

\- Lo siento, pero no nos lo creemos – prosiguió el pescador mientras hacía trocitos la carta con sus manos llenas de cicatrices.

Alberto, Prometeo y yo nos quedamos perplejos. ¿De verdad hacía falta crear una especie tan mentalmente limitada? ¿Cuál es el propósito de haber creado tales seres irracionales? De nada servía quedarse sorprendido por la tozudez del pueblo, la muchedumbre empezaba a armar jaleo y presentía que nada bueno iba salir de aquello.

\- … Paren, por favor. - decía una voz triste que surgía de la muchedumbre.

La gente poco a poco iba apartándose, dejando paso a la dueña de la voz tan pálida. Era la mujer del hombre asesinado en el mercado. Lentamente, con la cabeza agachada, se acercó hacia mí mientras arrastraba su vestido todavía teñido de sangre.

\- Es este... ¿Es este el hombre que lideraba a los bandidos? - me susurró la chica.

Asentí y señalé al asqueroso obispo con la quemadura en la cara, para recalcar que ese era el líder. La mujer se acercó lentamente al alcalde y se lo quedó mirando durante 3,89 segundos. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban una gran tristeza, pero había algo oculto en su trágica mirada, un sentimiento de odio y menosprecio que no fui capaz de admirar hasta el momento. La mujer respiró hondo, y comenzó su venganza:

\- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! - chilló la chica con una furia profunda.

Agarró al alcalde por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo, la mujer había adquirido una fuerza temible, fruto de un gran rencor. A continuación le quitó la cuerda de la boca y le propino un puñetazo en la mandíbula inferior que le hizo sangrar las encías.

\- ¡MONSTRUO! - siguió chillando la chica.

Lo tiró al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándole contra el suelo con tal impacto que le rasgo la piel de la cara. Luego se subió encima de Olihay y le propinó 9 puñetazos en toda la cara, le destrozó el ojo derecho, le rompió un tímpano y 5 dientes.

La chica se levanto, pero todavía no estaba satisfecha, estaba jadeando de furia y muy enfadada. Parecía que había acabado de darle una paliza cuando se dio la vuelta, pero solo fue para coger carrerilla y propinarle una patada en la cara. Este último impacto le rompió la mandíbula superior.

\- ¡HIJO DE P*TA!

Le pateo el estómago 4 veces, rompiéndole 6 costillas y el esternón. Finalmente saltó y le golpeó en las partes genitales con el talón del pie. El golpe fue de tal magnitud que le reventó un testículo. Después de ese último golpe la chica se calmó y se alejó del moribundo Olihay, mientras le decía con voz débil:

\- … Y que sepas que no te mato porque te haría un gran favor.

La mujer había descargado toda su furia contra Olihay, lo que lo dejo en un pésimo estado tras la paliza. Toda la gente allí presente no se atrevió a decirle nada a la chica, pues en cierta manera la temían. Yo por supuesto, no me quise interponer en sus asuntos, es más, me gusto ver como el alcalde fue machado.

\- … Oye... - masculló la mujer, sin fuerza alguna – G-gracias por ayudarme antes...

A la pobre chica las lágrimas le rociaban la cara, sufrir la muerte de un ser querido no es agradable, y por muchas palizas que le pegase a Olihay no iban a traer a su marido de vuelta. Decidía apoyarla, le dí un abrazo e intenté animarla un poco.

La gente seguía hablando, se preguntaban sobre aquella chica y porqué tuvo tal arrebato de pegarle al alcalde. Todavía seguían pensando que Olihay era inocente, pero gracias a aquella mujer el alcalde masculló las palabras que solucionarían el desastre:

\- D-dile todo lo que ze – esbozó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Olihay decidió confesar el mismo sus actos. Fue la única manera de convencer a la gente de Canodra de lo que había ocurrido de verdad. Todos nos acercamos al moribundo alcalde y lo incorporamos para que empezase a hablar.

\- Te curaría un poquito, pero me rompiste el bastón, ¿recuerdas? - le dije mientras le limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo – Ahora, contéstame a las siguiente palabras.

Olihay quiso tragar saliva, pero se llevó un desagradable sabor a dientes rotos y a sangre.

\- Dime, ¿porqué te hiciste el líder de todos aquellos bandidos?

\- Al prinzipio eramos solo unoz merzenarioz que noz dedicábamoz a cazar y a cumplir encargoz de otras perzonas... Pero un día noz topamoz con ezte pueblo indefenzo y dezde entoncez decidimoz zaquearlo... Ya zabez... Para zer ricoz y ezo.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y como llegaste a ser alcalde?

\- Puez zimplemente propuze la idea de crear una policía especial para vigilar los zaqueoz, luego a partir de ahí la gente se puzo de acuerdo para volverme el alcalde de Canodra.

\- Pero eso es ilógico. ¿Querías saquear Canodra pero tú mismo ideaste un protección contra los bandidos?

\- Zi, ezo ez cierto, decidimoz incorporar nuevos miembros en esa policía, entre ellos, el marido de esa mujer... - dijo mientras alzaba el dedo señalando a la chica que le dio la paliza.

\- … Sigo sin entenderte, no has respondido a mi pregunta.

\- Puez veráz, decidimoz solo zaquear y matar aquelloz propios policíaz... La gente moría, nozotros noz quedamoz con zuz pertenénzias, y incorporábamoz máz gente, y azí hazta hoy...

\- Ahora sí entiendo. Te las apañaste para ser alcalde y así diseñar ese interesante sistema de saqueo. La gente no podía protestar, porque las víctimas eran los mismos policías, y vosotros seguías ganando mientras saqueabais. Es un plan bastante ingeniado y te otorgaba una tapadera estupenda

\- E-Eh ... Eh ... ¿que Zi?

El alcalde se desmayó acto seguido de haber confesado delante de todo el pueblo. Me levanté y contemplé el rostro avergonzado de la gente al haber oído la confesión de Olihay.

\- Os han estado matando y robando durante mucho tiempo, riéndose de ustedes gracias a un ingenioso plan. Este hombre es el causante de todo vuestro sufrimiento, yo consideraría la opción de cambiar de alcalde y acabar con todo esto.

La plaza se llenó de silencio y poco a poco la gente iba marchando a sus hogares.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? - me dijo Alberto todavía perplejo ante lo sucedido.

\- Les daré tiempo para que consideren mi oferta, lo único que podemos hacer es ir a dormir y descansar hasta mañana.

Alberto todavía tenía dudas de como iba a solventar el nuevo problema que se cernía: el tener que lidiar con todo un pueblo. Pero quiso olvidarlo y hacernos una propuesta.

\- ¿Tienen algún sitio a donde ir?

\- La verdad es que no, estábamos pensando en alquilar algún establecimiento y pasar la noche.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué no se vienen a pasar la noche conmigo? Tengo dos camas de sobra y... La comida que preparo no es tan mala...

\- Me parece buena idea. ¿A ti que te parece Prometeo?

El chaval asintió con entusiasmo mientras se disponía a imaginar qué cenaríamos.

\- De acuerdo entonces, gracias por su invitación Alberto.

\- El placer es mío señorita, se me permite, acompáñeme a mi humilde morada – me contestó mientras nos invitó a seguirlo.

La casa del mayordomo estaba algo lejos, cerca de la casa de Olihay. La caminata fue algo rápida, pues la gente ya estaba en sus casas recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido, de alguna manera eso me tranquilizó. Prometeo estaba algo impaciente por cenar, algo completamente normal pues no habíamos comido durante todo el día.

El hogar de Alberto era el sitio ideal para pasar la noche, la casa estaba realmente limpia, propia de un mayordomo leal y fiel. Tuvimos una estancia muy cómoda, las camas para mí y Prometeo estaban ya listas para poder dormir en ellas. Fue un detalle el gran servicio por parte de Alberto, co el que disfrutamos de una gran noche.

El mayordomo preparó gran cantidad de comida, una gran diversidad de platos preparados con carne y verduras que rozaban la maestría de la cocina. Disfruté lo que era sentir hambre y lo bien que te quedas después de una comilona. A continuación tuvimos una larga sobremesa en la que Alberto y yo participamos hasta a deshora.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Alberto, ¿cómo te puedo pagar todo esto?

\- No hace falta Simfonía, usted ha hecho mucho por nosotros, por el pueblo quiero decir. Seguiríamos atrapados en ese ciclo de muerte y saqueo si usted no hubiese intervenido. Quién se le tengo que agradecer soy yo. Eso de que fuera matando a los policías... Era la manera perfecta para seguir saqueando y sin que el pueblo protestase...

En cierta manera me reconfortaba saber que había ayudado a mucha gente, sobre todo sabiendo que eso me acerca más a mi objetivo.

\- Si me puede responder a algo – decía Alberto mientras señalaba al ya dormido Prometeo - ¿Quién es este chico?

\- No yo misma lo sé, si te soy sincera, tengo muchas teorías sobre él.

\- ¿Ah sí? - respondió intrigado el mayordomo mientras sorbía con educación una infusión.

\- De alguna manera... Este niño bloquea mi habilidad, es un muchacho bastante especial.

\- ¿Y por qué lo lleva con usted?

\- Aunque quizás solo sea una corazonada, no me gustaría que a este chico le pasase algo.

El mayordomo seguí sin entenderlo, y con una pequeña afirmación me lo hizo saber.

\- Creo... Creo que este niño puede ser Alhm Ihr.

Alberto escupió la infusión que había empezado a beber, incrédulo por lo que había escuchado

\- ¡¿Alhm Ihr?! ¡¿La segunda divinidad de Girtaglihim?!

\- Así lo creo. Tampoco sé que forma adoptó mi compañero, solo sé que es humana. Alhm Ihr al ser una parte de Girtaglihim también bloquearía al Conocimiento Divino, así que creo que este niño puede ser él.

\- Pero, ¿está segura que este niño de verdad es él?

\- No tengo nada seguro. Puede ser que la materialización no surgió bien y en consecuencia, perdió la memoria, o puede que no. No puede permitirme perder a mi compañero, es por eso que llevaré a este chico conmigo, por lo menos así tendré la conciencia tranquila.

Tras esa conversación, ambos bostezamos, señal que teníamos que acostarnos. Llevé a Prometeo a la cama y me acosté yo también de paso.

\- Buenas noches Simfonía – se despidió Alberto.

\- Buenas noches.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era dormir, así que estuve bastante tiempo despierta, pensando en lo que haría mañana. Podría haberme pasado así toda la noche, pero las suaves sábanas de la cama decían otra cosa. Decidí cerrar los ojos y experimentar lo que era dormir.

Capítulo 2: Wings of Liberty

...

...

!

\- Uh... Que dolor de cabeza... Espera... Eso quiere decir...!

Me levanté del suelo con rapidez, estaba algo asustado y alterado, era la primera vez que sentía esos sentimientos. No podía ver nada, estaba totalmente rodeado de oscuridad y apenas me podía ver a mi mismo, hacía un frío que calaba hasta el último poro de mi piel. Un pequeño rayo de luz penetro en la oscuridad y me dio en la frente, esa pequeña luz me mostraba la salida a toda esas tinieblas. No dudé en seguir el cálido resplandor, pues el frío quemaba mi piel y tenía miedo de quedarme congelado.

Poco a poco, divisé la salida y empecé a correr más. Finalmente me topé con lo que era la salida a toda aquella oscuridad, estaba en una zona bastante profunda de la cueva. Eché un vistazo fuera de la caverna y para sorpresa mía, me encontraba en la cima de una montaña

\- ¿D-donde estoy? - me pregunté algo dudoso.

Antes que ponerme a investigar, intenté encontrar la manera de ver mi rostro y mi cuerpo, tenía que asegurarme que la materialización había surgido efecto. Cerca de la entrada de la cueva divisé un charco a medio congelar, y de inmediato comencé a ver mi reflejo.

\- ¡¿C-cómo?! ¡¿Porqué así?!- chillé algo desesperado... ¿o quizás debería decir desesperada?

Efectivamente, me había transformado en una mujer. Sinceramente no tengo predilección por ninguno de los dos sexos, pero fue bastante chocante el simple hecho de verme convertida en una humana. No sé si el género de mi forma humana afectaría en lo que se refiere a mi cometido, pero si hay alguna razón tras ello, solo lo sabrá Girtaglihim.

Aparte mis incredulidades y me observé atentamente. Tenía un cabello marrón castaño corto y fino que me llegaba por el cuello, unos ojos almendrados color violeta periwinkle con unas largas y estilosas pestañas, unos labios pequeños color carmín y una piel algo morena. La verdad es que no era ninguna modela de alta gama, pero tampoco tenía un cuerpo de cardo borriquero, para que negarlo.

Rápidamente dejé de mirarme en el reflejo, ya que las manos se me habían empezado a dormir. Me extrañaba porqué me enfriaba tan deprisa, y al instante descubrí cuando dirigí mi vista hacia abajo que estaba completamente en cueros. La vergüenza me recorrió todo el cuerpo, de alguna manera pese a ser la primera vez que experimentaba ese sentimiento, me resultaba algo familiar.

Desesperada, miré a mis alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar abrigo rápido, pues podría coger una hipotermia si seguía así. Solo encontré rocas y unas alturas de los más escalofriantes. Apenas podía ver el suelo des de allí arriba, debía ser alguna tormenta o granizada cuyas nubes habían cubierto la montaña por completo.

Las piernas me empezaban a fallar, y mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas. Los ojos lentamente se me cerraban, tenía mucho sueño y me iba a desmayar, pero de repente empece a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo. Sorprendida por la calor, abrí los ojos y descubrí como sin saberlo, había desplegado unas alas de ángel que con sus cálidas plumas me rodearon y me salvaron.

Pude a volver a sentir las manos que se habían dormido por el frío, fue un gran alivio ese calor repentino, no sabría que hacer si no hubiese tenido esas alas que me rodeaban. Antes de cerciorarme del origen de mis salvadoras, me volvía a mirar el cuerpo, esta vez estaba ya vestida con ropas muy cómodas.

Llevaba una camisa negra; era de algodón, una tela que me protegía bien del frío. Por encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta blanca; la cual destacaba con la camisa negra, más abajo tenía unos pantalones cortos de color blanco también; se complementaba muy bien con la camisa y la chaqueta, y finalmente calzaba unos zapatos de deporte negros muy confortables que me sujetaban todo el pie; listos para correr kilómetros.

Ahora que ya me había asegurado de no pasar frío, miré todas las partes de mi cuerpo para ver el origen de las alas, obviamente, estaba en la espalda, justo donde están los omóplatos. Decidí moverlas a ver si respondían a mi voluntad, y efectivamente me obedecían. Por ahora decidí recoger las alas, pues no dejaban ver a mis alrededores, así que estas rápidamente se desvanecieron. Aunque las alas se hubieran ido, todavía sentía el calor en mi cuerpo.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor para ver el territorio que me envolvía. Era una montaña de piedras color humo, con un terreno muy poco homogéneo. No había apenas vegetación, por lo que puede afirmar que la montaña era todo piedra. Había grietas y simas por doquier, que dificultarían el paso, pero de todas maneras tendría que moverme por la montaña. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar alto, un sitio recóndito donde habitar y a la vez aislarme de la gente. Ahora me di cuenta el porqué tenia la habilidad de crear esas alas, ese poder me facilitaría mi búsqueda de hogar y ayudarme en mi ermitañismo

Todavía no quise usar las alas de nuevo, quería sentir que era el caminar, asín que empecé a caminar por aquellos lares. Cabe destacar que me caí unas cuantas veces, incluso estuve a punto de caerme por alguna de esas simas, pero aparte de pequeños rasguños no me hice nada grave. Tras practicar un poquito, me atreví a correr, un grave error porque me caí de la montaña. Afortunadamente mis reflejos dejaron este incidente en "un susto", una pequeña imprudencia por mi parte que no debo permitir que suceda.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento de piernas, pude avanzar mucho por aquella montaña, tanto, que llegué a descubrir que eran 2 montañas. Se me hacía imposible descender más, pues los caminos se acababan, tampoco era opción pasar a lo que venía a ser la segunda montaña, pues había un gran abismo de diferencia. A no ser que fuera volando, no podía seguir moviéndome, así que decidí dar usa a mis alas de nuevo.

Una vez las desplegué, intente hacer batir las alas y así volar, pero únicamente me permitía ascender metros y luego planear, no era suficiente como para llegar a la otra montaña. Algo desesperada, empecé a saltar y a maldecir a los cielos

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Porqué no puedo volar-MÁS?! - decía entre salto y aleteo - ¡De que me sirven estás alas si no puedo darles uso! ¡¿Dónde está la libertad que estás alas otorga?!

Como si fuera una especie de magia, las alas repentinamente empezaron a emitir una luz celeste que recubría las plumas como si de un manto se tratara. A continuación, salí disparada al cielo, el destello azul otorgo el poder suficiente a mis alas para ascender todo lo que quería y volar.

Estuve un buen rato tonteando por el cielo, era divertido rodear en segundos las montañas que tanto me costó descender. De alguna manera, tenía el control de las situación, se podría decir que tenía talento innato para el vuelo. La verdad es que resulto agradable dominar ese arte tan rápidamente, el caminar y el correr me resultaron más difíciles que el volar.

Tras acabar con mis prácticas, puse rumbo hacia la otra montaña. Des del cielo pude ver las 2 montañas en su máximo esplendor. La primera montaña era algo más bajita que la otra, y era des de donde había empezado a volar. Sin embarga la otra era más grande y de un aspecto todavía más aterrador, me inspiró un gran temor y inseguridad.

Como la más grande me dio miedo, decidí que la otra montaña fuera donde construiría mi hogar. Me dirigía a aterrizar en la cueva donde me materialicé, pero un gran estruendo proveniente de la otra montaña me alarmó. Tanto fue el temor a ese ruido, que aceleré mucho en el vuelo para llegar al origen de ese ruido. Me encontré con una escena nunca vista, aunque también cabe destacar que "acababa de nacer": Una chica inocente estaba rodeada por unos hombres de aspecto terrible que manejaban imponentes hachas.

Mi primera reacción fue ir a ayudarla, pero de repente recordé mi misión de aislamiento y las órdenes de Girtaglihim. Tuve que meditar mis ideas profundamente, así que me alejé de la escena por unos momentos.

Mi misión era principalmente el aislamientos, la relación con otras personas podría afectar a mi juicio mental y eso podría ser negativa para mi desenvolver mi papel de Juez de Sancta. Es por ello que tengo que hacer mi hogar en un lugar recóndito, pero... ¿podría dejar a esa chica en peligro? En cierta manera, no me lo perdonaría si pasara algún desastre sin yo querer evitarlo... ¿Cómo podría juzgar al mundo si ni siquiera soy capaz de juzgar mis pecados?

Decidí volar de nuevo hacia donde estaba la chica, pero esta vez solo observaría los sucesos. La chica era una mujer pelirroja que vestía con ropa muy llamativa. Llevaba un top color escarlata con adornos de color amarillo que resplandecían con la luz del sol. Portaba unos pantalones anchos, de una tela transparente color bermellón por donde se podía ver las delgadas y estilosas piernas de la mujer. También llevaba una tela color carmesí atada en la cintura, se veía algo usada. Finalmente en a lo largo de sus brazos llevaba diferentes brazaletes y pulseras que despertaba el interés a cualquiera. Por cómo iba vestida, no me extrañaba que esos hombres quisieran algo de ella

\- ¿Que pasa nena? Ya no están tus amigos para defenderte, ¿eh? - dijo uno de los hombres entre risas ahogadas – Solo dame todos tus anillos y quizás dejemos irte.

\- Lo siento, pero esa oferta no concuerda con mi estilo, además yo solo sirvo para el hombre que me contrate – respondió la mujer mientras desenfundaba un estoque y adoptaba una postura de combate.

Se le veía una expresión decidida, tenía una un aspecto realmente bonito. Sus ojos eran rojos y pequeños, tenía unos labios largos y rosados y un pelo color fuego recogido por una cola de caballo. Con un poco de suerte, quizás la mujer podía derrotar a todos esos hombres ella sola.

\- Vaya, ¿entonces sabes luchar? - le contestó el hombre con aires de superioridad – no te recomiendo mucho portarte así de mal, ahora, ¡ven aquí!

El hombre se lanzó contra la mujer y intentó golpearla con el hacha, pero la mujer dio una voltereta con elegancia y esquivo el golpe. Inmediatamente blandió su estoque y le dio una estocada en la mano, desarmandolo. A continuación le dio una patada en el pecho que le hizo retroceder mientras se caía.

\- ¡Ñgh! ¡Maldita...! ¡Vamos chicos, encargaos de ella! - dijo el hombre mientras sus compañeros se dirigían hacia la mujer.

Ella esquivaba todos los golpes, de hecho, podría haberles ganado a todos con su agilidad, pero había un cosa mal en su estilo de batalla: no usaba su estoque. Poco a poco, los bandidos adelantaron terreno mientras ella perdía movimiento. La situación llegó a tal extremo que la chica quedó completamente atrapada.

Si la cosa seguía así, podría salir mal parada, es por eso que decidí intervenir inmediatamente.

\- ¡¿No os da vergüenza acosar así a una linda mujer?! - les chillaba mientras sobrevolaba el campo de batalla.

Aterricé justo delante de la mujer, gracias a las alas, el viento creado al aterrizar les hizo retroceder bastante.

\- ¡E-es un monstruo! - empezaron a acusarme los bellacos.

\- Para nada, simplemente soy quien os va a castigar – les contesté mientras replegaba mis alas.

\- No es por cortarte el rolla cariño, ¿pero cómo quieres pelear sin arma? - intervino la mujer mientras se adelantaba y pretendía protegerme con el estoque.

\- Eeeem ... Pues ... - contesté indecisa.

La verdad es que no me lo había planteado realmente, fue un gran descuido por mi parte. Busqué desesperadamente algo para defenderme, entonces divisé un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, el cuál estaba bajo algunos escombros de rocas. Me acerqué rápidamente mientras le comentaba a la chica:

\- ¿Y esto puede servir? - le decía conforme sacaba el objeto de los escombros.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Se ha conservado! - exclamó la mujer mientras se acercó a mi y desenvolvía el objeto.

El objeto era nada más y nada menos que una espada. Era una espada bastante larga, con una empuñadura negra y amarilla y con una gema verde esmeralda incrustada. Se veía una arma realmente bonita.

\- ¿Una espada? - le pregunté a la chica.

\- Una de las más raras, según el jefe, se la encontró mientras exploraba unas ruinas.

\- ¿Jefe? Bueno, no importa, ¿puedo usarla?

\- Je, je... El jefe me mataría si mellaras la hoja, pero eso suponiendo que puedes usarla. Ni siquiera los más experimentados mercenarios han podido usarla, tampoco yo, ¿crees qu-?

Un bandido interrumpió a la chica cuando se nos abalanzo con una hacha. Rápidamente cogí la espada con una mano y con la otra aparte a la chica mientras blandía la curiosa espada y repelía el hachazo. El arma del bandido se rompió y el portador salió disparado a causa de la fuerza de la espada.

La chica cayó al suelo, pero eso no fue suficiente para contener su asombro.

\- ¡¿Cómo has?! ¡Y encima con una mano! ¿Q-quién eres tu?

\- Siento usar esta arma que están preciada para ti, pero de alguna manera he de salvarte la vida, ¿no?

\- Ains... - contestó la mujer mientras se levantaba – Supongo que ya es tarde para hacer algo al respecto... Pero ya que posiblemente me van a despedir por lo de la espada por lo menos procura que salgamos de esta con vida, ¿ok?

El poder del arma era increíble, de un mandoble era capaz de derrotar a 3 hombres y romper sus hachas. Incluso la mujer dejó de luchar al ver que me podía encargar yo sola, pero poco a poco el cansancio iba haciendo mella en mí, así que teníamos que acabar la batalla rápidamente.

\- ¿No hay alguna manera de escapar de aquí? - le pregunté a la mujer mientras derrotaba a un bandido de una estocada.

\- No creo, cielo. La avalancha de escombros me separó de mis compañeros y por lo que parece no hay otra salida.

La mujer, pensativa ante la situación, miraba atentamente la pared de rocas que la había dejado en esa situación. Pensé que el ruido que escuché fue la avalancha que la separó de su grupo.

\- Pues no voy a aguantar mucho si sigo así... No es que tenga fuerzas ilimitadas. - le dije entre jadeo y jadeo.

\- Oh pequeña, veo que sabes muy poco de mi, ¿verdad? Aunque la verdad es que nos acabamos de conocer... Bueno, precisamente por ESTO es lo que la gente pide mis servicios.

La mujer se desató la tela color carmesí de la cintura y la desplegó. A continuación cogió los extremos con cada una de las manos y empezó a bailar.

\- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté realmente extrañada.

\- No te desconcentres o perderás la batalla. - contestó mientras daba vueltas con su tela.

Como si de un hechizo se tratara, las fuerzas volvieron a mí y pude seguir luchando. Con mis fuerzas repuestas, acabé con 5 hombres de dos mandobles.

\- ¿Qué brujería es esta? - le dije mientras asombrada miraba su tela de baile.

\- ¿No debería decir yo lo mismo de esas alas tuyas? No hay ningún secreto detrás de este baile, al fin y al cabo soy una bailarina, ¿no?

Pensé detenidamente, si realmente esa mujer me podía devolver fuerzas en medio de la batalla podríamos ganar. Aunque también hay que destacar de que la espada que llevaba se podría romper en cualquier momento, pero tampoco es posible que hayan enemigos infinitos.

\- Sigue bailando por favor – le contesté mientras me lanzaba a encarar más bandidos.

La mujer bailaba y yo daba mandobles al mismo ritmo que ella. Los enemigos iban cayendo como moscas y yo apenas sudaba. Todo parecía ganado hasta que apareció ese hombre que dificultó mucho las cosas

\- Hay que ver... ¡¿CÓMO OS PUEDEN DAR PROBLEMAS DOS MUJERES?! - decía una imponente figura que se mostraba.

Era un hombre muy alto, no alto de estatura, sino porque llevaba una tremenda armadura color salmón. Esa coraza media unos 2 metros, y cubría todo el cuerpo de ese hombre, se veía un enemigo temible. Tenía una cara ovalada, llena de cicatrices de batalla y verrugas que le daban un aspecto horrible. Una nariz aguileña que se arrugaba cada vez que hablaba y una barba peliazul eran los rasgos que más me sorprendieron de ese titan.

\- Ains... - Suspiro mientras se colocaba un yelmo desgastado - ¡Dejádmelas a mi, panda de inútiles!

Los derrotados bandidos se alejaban de nosotras y hacían sitio en el campo de batalla para el hombre de la armadura, el cuál se acercaba con un paso que hacía temblar el suelo

\- Bueno, Bueno... Podríamos haber hecho esto de una manera más fácil, pero vosotras lo habéis querido así. ¡En guardia chicas! ¡Es hora de que probéis el sabor de la derrota!

Un bandido le pasó una lanza espectacular al hombre de la armadura. Era una lanza de plata que con su resplandor plateado imponía terror a todos los demás bandidos.

\- Oye, chica – me dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba y me susurraba – será mejor que me dejes esto a mí, solo saldrás malherida si te enfrentas a semejante monstruo.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - le repliqué con extrema indignación - ¡No me lo perdonaría si te dejase sola con este hombre!

\- ¡¿Es que no me escuchas?! Te digo que yo soy la única que puede-

\- ¡Ja, Ja, ja! ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Estáis rezando vuestras últimas palabras? - intervino el titan mientras se acercaba con su lanza.

\- ¡Tú SÍ que deberías rezar! - le contesté enfurecida mientras cargaba hacia él con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - dijo la mujer mientras intentaba detenerme. Como vio que no pudo, decidió perseguirme.

Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la armadura del hombre, pero ni siquiera la poderosa espada que llevaba podía hacerle mella. El titan en un contraataque me golpeó en el torse con el hierro de la lanza y me dejó herida. Se disponía a acabar conmigo con la punta de su lanza, pero entonces la mujer le lanzó su velo a la cara cegándolo temporalmente.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal tontería?! - me regaño la mujer mientras me cargaba y me alejaba del titan – Quédate aquí, soy la única que puede derrotarlo.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera esta espada tan poderosa a podido hacerle daño, ¿Cómo vas a romperle la armadura?

\- Pues penetrándola, amor – me contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras desenfundaba su estoque.

La mujer corrió hacia el hombre de la armadura con una velocidad increíble, apenas le dio tiempo al titan a quitarse el velo. Le dio la vuelta al estoque con un simple giro de muñeca y encaró su filo hacia el enemigo, le dio una estocada en la armadura y penetró fácilmente. Pero de repente el hombre logró quitarse el velo, al parecer estuvo esperando hasta el último momento para quitarse el velo de verdad y sorprender a la mujer.

\- ¡¿C-cómo?! - se sorprendió la mujer mientras rápidamente se retiraba tan rápido como podía.

El hombre dio una vuelta a su lanza y arremetió con su resplandor plateado, por suerte la mujer gracias a su flexibilidad se dobló hacia abajo esquiando la lanza que casi le roza el arma. Pero el hombre volvió a golpear, esta vez era un mandoble de lanza, iba de arriba a abajo, obligando a la mujer a esquivar la lanza de un salto hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el arma del titan era más grande de lo que parecía, y no solo tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, sino echar mano de su estoque para protegerse. El arma de la bailarina se rompió irremediablemente al chocar con la lanza de plata

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó la mujer mientras de dos saltos mortales se retiró hacia donde yo estaba.

El hombre parecía satisfecho al haber roto el estoque, pero no parecía muy contento al descubrir una brecha en su preciosa armadura.

\- ¡Más defensas! - reclamó el titan a los demás bandidos.

Rápidamente y sin rechistar, le trajeron al hombre de la armadura un escudo igual de grande que él, el cuál le podía cubrir todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Más?! - exclamó la bailarina sorprendida y desesperada a la vez – Sin mi estoque, ¡no podremos atravesar tantas defensas!

Me levanté del suelo y cogí la espada, me adelanté un poco y giré la cabeza a la mujer.

\- Creo que ya no nos hace falta ese estoque – le dije mientras adoptaba una posición ofensiva.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás turuleta si crees que puedes vencerle de esa manera! ¡Recuerda lo que ha pasado antes!

\- Ahora ha cambiado, fíjate en su armadura, le has hecho un a brecha – le contesté mientras le señalaba el agujero con la espada – Si consigo golpearle fuertemente ahí, podré golpearle en la carne.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la bailarina, volví a cargar contra el titan, esta vez midiendo las distancias y teniendo precaución de no ser golpeada.

\- ¡E-está majara! - chilló la mujer incrédula, mientras se acercaba a mí.

El hombre de la armadura golpeaba frenéticamente y yo esquivaba sus golpes de manera muy justa. De repente, me sentí más ligera cuando noté a la mujer pelirroja que me daba ánimos des de atrás, de alguna manera tenía más habilidad para esquivar la lanza del titan.

\- ¡No es suficiente! ¡Necesitas más velocidad! - me chilló la mujer mientras sufría por mi salud.

Pero, ¿cómo podía yo ganar más velocidad si solo tenía unas piernas que sólo me permitían correr por tierra?

\- Espera... ¿sólo tengo piernas? - susurraba mientras me retiraba hacia donde estaba la bailarina - ¡N-no! ¡Yo puedo volar!

Apresurada pero segura, saqué mis alas y empecé a volar. No podía volar como lo hice la última vez, pero no era necesario (tampoco podía permitirme perder tiempo como hice antes).

\- ¡M-monstruo! - gritaban los bandidos mientras, atemorizados, se escondían tras las rocas.

Ignoré el temor de esos hombres y me dirigí al ataque. Esta vez podía golpear al titan y a la vez esquivar sus golpes, volvía a tener la batalla a mi favor. Pero todavía le seguía protegiendo ese enorme escudo, el cuál impedía que mis estocadas surtieran efecto. De alguna manera debía deshacerme de ese escudo... ¿O no?

\- Veo que tendré que usar ESTO – decía la mujer algo agobiada mientras se colocaba un anillo.

Era un anillo que fácilmente podía colocárselo en el dedo índice. Se trataba de una sortija asombrosa, el aro era rojo pero la piedra preciosa que llevaba incrustada era de una azul profundo como el agua.

\- Más vale que ganes, sino te volveré a matar yo como hayas desperdiciado un uso de este anillo – decía mientras me enseñaba el anillo colocado en su dedo. Este de repente soltó un destello azul y la bailarina empezó su danza.

Esa danza era diferente, no notaba cómo recuperaba el aliento, sentía como mis brazos habían adquirido más fuerza. ¿Sería capaz ahora de dañar al hombre de la armadura?

Me elevé lo máximo que pude (que no era muchísimo), incliné mi cuerpo y caí en picado contra el titan. Este levantó su escudo y su lanza de plata para poder así golpearme, pero también descubrió la brecha que tenía que golpear. Roté sobre mi para sobrepasar la lanza, pero el hombre golpeó hacia abajo, dándome en una de las alas. Pesé a que mi ala izquierda quedó destrozada, no debía rendirme, con todas mis fuerzas y la ala derecha que seguía en pie, le dí una estocada en la brecha.

El agujero rápidamente fue penetrado y mi espada desgarró la carne del titan, lo había golpeado. Ambos caímos al suelo, solo que únicamente yo estaba viva, a diferencia del hombre de la armadura.

\- ¡L-lo hice! - dije mientras me levantaba y les miraba a todos los bandidos.

\- ¡No es humana! ¡Es una aberración de la naturaleza! - gritaban los bandidos mientras huían despavoridos.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! - dijo la bailarina mientras preocupada se acercaba a mi a paso ligero.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - le contesté mientras me sacudía el polvo – Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- T-tu ala... ¡Está rota!

Miré a mi izquierda, y efectivamente vi como mi ala rota luchaba por seguir moviéndose. De alguna manera, no le dí tanta importancia.

\- ¿No te duele? - dijo la pelirroja mientras tocaba cuidadosamente las plumas de la ala.

\- No... No sentí nada cuando me golpeó... ¡Ah! ¡Mira!

El ala estaba emitiendo una luz, y paulatinamente iban creciendo más plumas.

\- ¿Se regenera? - se sorprendió la bailarina.

\- Eeeem ... ¿SUPONGO?

\- Chica, eres muy extraña... Bueno, será mejor que guardes esas alas y las hagas descansar.

\- Entiendo – dije mientras guardaba las alas.

La chica se dio la vuelta y observo los escombros. Lanzó un suspiro mientras iniciaba una marcha hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté intrigada.

\- Pues verás amor, tengo un "pequeño-gran" problema. Al parecer tengo que reunirme con mi jefe, pero no tengo idea de donde encontrarlo.

\- Los escombros... Os separaron, ¿verdad?

\- Sip. Desafortunadamente me quedé solita. Entonces fue cuando esos bárbaros intentaron atraparme. Si hubiese estado con el jefe, hubiesen sido masacrados completamente... Aunque también te tengo que dar las gracias por ayudarme. ¿O quizás debo de asesinarte por usar esa espada?

\- ¡Ah! L-lo siento... Toma, te la devuelvo – le contesté mientras le entregaba el arma.

\- No pasa nada, ya me ocuparé de arreglar este asunto con el jefe – dijo mientras recibía la espada.

La bailarina se quedó mirando el filo de la espada durante un buen rato. De repente exclamó con alegría:

\- ¡Ah! ¡Que bien! ¡Ni un rasguño! - celebraba mientras bailaba de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No está dañada?

-Parece que no, esta reliquia debe de tener muuuuuucha durabilidad – contestó mientras acariciaba el filo de la espada – Con esto seguro que el jefe me da la paga completa.

Me sentía bien después de lo ocurrido, sobretodo el haber salvado a esa mujer. Pero de repente me preocupe por los planes futuros de la bailarina.

\- Entonces... ¿que vas a hacer ahora? Eeem... eeeeh...

\- Luan. Puedes llamarme Luan.

\- Eh... Sí... ¿que vas a hacer ahora, Luan?

\- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé... - dijo volviendo la vista de nuevo a los escombros.

\- ¿Ibais a algún lugar en concreto?

\- Mmm... Sí, íbamos a visitar a un herrero que vive por aquí, para que nos hablara de el valor de esta maravillosa espada.

\- Puedes esperar a tu jefe en la casa del herrero, ¿no?

\- Es verdad, eeem... ¿Cómo te llamas?

En ese momento me sentía algo asustada, ¿debería revelar mi identidad? ¿Realmente debería saber que fue salvada por una especie de Diosa? Nerviosa, titubeé mi nombre para intentar inventarme un nombre a tiempo:

\- Eh... Yo... M-me llamo... A-al... A-l-l-l...

\- ¡Amy! ¿Te llamas Amy? - respondió de manera súbita

\- S-sí... ¡Sí! Me llamo Amy – contesté aliviada.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! El jefe dice que adivino mal los nombres... ¡Pues se equivoca! - dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos orgullosa.

Amy... Des de ese momento ese iba a ser mi nombre. De alguna manera debo de agradecer a Luan por haberme dado la solución que hubiese descubierto mi verdadera identidad.

\- Bueno... Pues voy a ir a casa de ese viejo – dijo mientras observaba su estoque roto – Awww... ¡Se supone que este estoque tendría que durarme hasta el mes siguiente! … Pero la situación lo ha requerido, ¿qué le puedo hacer? Supongo que tendré que ir más al teatro a bailar... Bueno Amy, ¡nos vemos!

\- No... ¡No! ¡Te acompaño! - le dije mientras la detuve – Siento mucho que tuvieras que romper tu estoque para salvarme... ¡Déjame que te ayude más!

La mujer se lo pensó unos instantes y de seguida que tuvo la respuesta me la dijo.

\- De acuerdo, acompáñame. Además, tenemos que averiguar cómo pudiste usar esa espada. Está hecho, te vienes conmigo – me contestó mientras me agarraba el brazo y tiraba de mi.

\- L-Luan, espera – le dije mientras me soltaba – Déjame que le coja...

Me agaché cerca del cuerpo sin vida del hombre con armadura y me dedicaba a cogerle su lanza de plata, pero de repente la bailarina me detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO! - dijo Luan enojada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué? Podríamos darle uso a esta valiosa lanza...

\- Regla número 3 del código de mercenarios: Nunca, JAMÁS, debes arrebatarle el arma que tu enemigo manejaba antes de morir.

\- Mmm... No lo acabo de entender muy bien... Él ya esta muerto, no creo que le importe que le coja prestada su lanza, ¿no?

\- Amy, esto es una cuestión de honor – respondió mientras alzaba el dedo indice y lo colocaba a la altura de su cara – Piensalo bien, ¿te gustaría que a ti te robaran tus alas después de morir?

\- Eeem... Pues... ¿Supongo que no? - contesté confusa.

\- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta. Si no te gusta que te hagan una cosa, no se lo hagas a los demás.

\- Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el código de mercenarios?

\- ¿Hum? - se extrañó Luan mientras se rascaba la cabeza - … Supongo que el código de honor es un reflejo de la actitud correcta de un mercenario ante su enemigo.

\- ¿Y si mi enemigo me ha robado algo? ¿No puedo hacer que me lo devuelva?

\- Eso es otra cosa, otras armas que lleve reservada así como objetos puedes quitárselos, pero por lo que veo este hombre no llevaba nada más encima aparte de la lanza y la armadura. Además, técnicamente es imposible llevarse la arma que tu oponente usaba, mira.

La bailarina señaló al suelo y mostró el cuerpo del hombre con armadura desintegrándose. Parecía como si el titan se evaporase en el aire, poco a poco iba desapareciendo dejando un rastro de llamas negras. Paulatinamente, el hombre y su lanza desaparecieron.

\- A... ¿Asombroso?

\- Sip – dijo Luan mientras se alejaba - ¿Vamos?

\- Sí – respondí mientras la acompañaba

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato en silencio. Descendimos por la montaña por una ladera bien grande, mientras a la vez gritábamos para ver si podíamos localizar al jefe de Luan, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

\- ¡Ngh! - exclamó la bailarina mientras pateaba una piedra - ¡No hay manera de encontrarlos!

\- No lo necesitas Luan, solo esperemos a tus compañeros en la casa del herrero que dijiste.

\- Supongo... - contestó mientras ligeramente miraba hacia atrás con el rabo del ojo - ¡Ah! - exclamó de repente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté mientras me detenía.

\- … No sé Amy, tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Creo... Creo que he acabado de oír a mi jefe gritar – dijo mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo y miraba al suelo algo asustada.

\- ¿Un grito? ¿Y de donde venía? - le pregunté mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

La chica tuvo que encontrar el coraje para indicar la dirección del grito. Le costó algo pero por fin señaló el lugar, era la cima de la montaña.

\- ¿La cima? Quieres decir... ¿Tu jefe está allí?

\- N-no lo sé... El camino por donde ellos van tiene una bifurcación, un camino lleva al centro de la montaña y el otro sigue hasta donde está la casa del herrero.

\- Y... ¿crees que tus compañeros han ido a la cima?

\- No lo creo... El jefe siempre dijo que ese era un lugar peligroso, y por eso nunca nos acercamos a aquellos lares. Pero de alguna manera... Siento que el jefe está allí arriba.

\- P-pero tu jefe es fuerte, ¿no? ¡Estará bien! ¡No te preocupes Luan! - le dije mientras intentaba animarla.

\- … Creo que tienes razón. Venga, ¡Vayamos!

Luan empezó a caminar, de alguna manera le había ayudado, pero mi preocupación en ese momento fue otra. En la cima de la montaña... Allí hay algo... Algo realmente perturbador, pude sentir la presencia de un ser realmente maligno y despiadado... Empecé a rogar a los cielos para que no les hubiese ocurrido nada a los compañeros de Luan.

\- Vamos, Amy, te quedaras atrás – dijo la bailarina con una voz apagada.

\- Sí, prosigamos.

Luan de verdad sentía miedo por lo que le podría ocurrir a sus compañeros, pero de alguna manera era imposible que yo le ayudase a olvidarlo. ¿Significa tu jefe algo más para ti, Luan? De todas maneras tampoco tenía derecho a preguntarle algo tan íntimo.

\- Necesito saber una cosa Luan – le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, amor? - respondió mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa.

\- Cuando estuvimos luchando con el hombre del armadura, tenía dificultad para esquivar sus movimientos, pero cuando te acercaste, de repente sentí una fuerza que me ayudaba a moverme... ¿Eso fue un baile? Porque la verdad es que no tenía pinta de serlo.

\- Oh chica, ¿de verdad no lo sabes?

\- Pues... La verdad es que no, ¿tan obvia es la respuesta?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Se trata de mi habilidad especial, amor.

\- ¿H-habilidad especial? ¿Qué es eso? - contesté extrañada.

Luan se detuvo por un momento, al parecer tenía cierta incredulidad al no saber respecto a la materia.

\- Dime, Amy, ¿dónde narices te has criado? Ahhh... Es igual – dijo mientras retomaba la marcha y negaba con la cabeza – Verás, cada persona tenemos cierto poder oculto con diversas utilidades, estos varían dependiendo de nuestra posición. Yo como bailarina, tengo la habilidad de bailar, que es la que me permite dar fuerzas a mis compañeros mediante la danza. Hasta aquí entiendes, ¿no?

\- Sí... Entonces... ¿Yo también tengo habilidades?

\- Supongo, no querrás que lo averigüe yo, ¿no? Es decir, ¿tienes alguna ocupación en especial? Con tu manejo de la espada podrías ser fácilmente reconocida como Mirmidon.

\- ¿Mirmidon? No entiend- bueno, el caso es que no sé que ocupación tengo.

\- Hum... Si supiera tu ocupación sabría decirte tus habilidades... Pero lo tuyo... ¡Tu debes tener una ocupación única!

\- ¿Única? Quieres decir... ¿Solo una en Sancta?

\- Aja. Nunca he visto ninguna ocupación única, y tu podrías ser la primera que vea. La verdad es que yo también soy algo única, pues no hay muchas bailarinas que digamos.

\- ¡Ahora sí que lo entiendo! Entonces... ¿Es por eso que tu jefe te contrató?

\- Exacto, cariño. Mis habilidades de baile son únicas, aunque también tengo otra habilidad bastante útil la verdad.

\- ¿Es sobre eso de esquivar?

\- Sip. Tengo otra habilidad llamada "Carisma", esta permite a mis aliados que se encuentran cerca mío pelear mejor.

\- La verdad es que sí es un alivio pelear junto a ti Luan.

El silencio volvió, y la bailarina no proseguía con la conversación, así que de nuevo le pregunté mis dudas.

\- Y Luan, ¿qué es anillo que usaste cuando peleábamos contra el hombre de la armadura?

\- Ahhhh... ESO... Pues es uno de los extremadamente valiosos y únicos "Anillos de bailarina".

\- ¿Qué son eso?

\- Son un tipo de joyería muy limitada, son anillos que si los usa una bailarina dan efectos extra a sus aliados.

\- Y el de tu anillo es dar fuerza adicional, ¿exacto?

Luan asintió con la cabeza mientras me mostraba la sortija.

\- Este es el tesoro de nuestra familia, y por tanto, el único objeto de real valor.

\- ¿Te lo dieron tus padres?

\- Al parecer sí. No es que nuestra familia abarque a muchas bailarinas, pero es el único recuerdo que me quedan de mis difuntos padres. No me gustaría ver como esta preciosidad se malgasta.

Ahora la que me detuve fui yo, me sentía mal por haberla obligado a usar un uso del anillo y recordarle lo de sus padres.

\- Oye... Luan, yo...

\- No hace falta disculparse – me respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y me guiñaba el ojo – No tenemos que avenirnos a los recuerdos del pasado, es más, gracias a ti he podido salir de esta. Soy yo la que te debo dar las gracias.

Aunque seguía sintiéndome culpable, intenté hacer caso a las palabras de Luan y dejé de lamentarme. Tras eso caminamos un poquito más, con el silencio de la montaña envolviéndonos y la niebla espesándose.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama esta montaña? - me preguntó la bailarina mientras miraba alrededor.

\- No... ¿cómo se llama? - contesté mientras seguía su vista.

\- Des de luego chica... ¿Acaso acabas de nacer? - se burló mientras miraba firmemente al frente.

\- (Si tu supieras) – pensé mientras me aguantaba la risa.

\- Pues verás, estás en el Gran Mirados, la montaña más alta de Sancta – dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y empezaba a caminar de espaldas

\- Vaya... ¿La más alta? (Entonces... ¿Girtaglihim me envió aquí a propósito?)

\- Sip, y también más la más oscura.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Q-qué quieres decir? - respondí alarmada.

\- Exacto. - prosiguió mientras empezaba a pensar – Es sobre el mal presentimiento que tuve antes, dicen que todos los que llegan a la cima no vuelven a bajar...

\- (Aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿no se supone que debo mantenerme a salvo mientras cumplo mi misión? ¿Para qué me envió aquí si corría peligro?)

\- … Y por eso temo por mi jefe. Oh mira, la casa del herrero – dijo mientras señalaba a una choza al borde del precipicio.

No era una casa especialmente grandiosa, pero tampoco era un cuchitril. Tenía unas maderas color marrón canela y unas tejas color marrón sepia. Era una casa de un solo piso con 4 ventanas por donde se podía apreciar la fragua del herrero.

\- ¿Y no es peligroso tener esa casa aquí?

\- Al contrario querida amiga, este herrero fue en antaño un gran mercenaria amigo de mi jefe. Si uno de esos bandidos le atacara saldría corriendo al ver al viejo con dos espadas bien forjadas.

\- Ya entiendo... ¿Y seguro que estará a salvo del mal tiempo con esa cabaña?

\- Cariño, aquí no hay lluvia ni sol – dijo mientras negaba con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es imposible que llueva aquí entonces?

\- De la misma manera que nunca hay sol aquí, es lo que hace esta montaña un lugar oscuro y peligroso.

La situación cada vez me desconcertaba más. ¿Debía construir mi hogar aquí? ¿O debería construirlo en otro sitio? Cada vez me intrigaban más los planes de Girtaglihim, aunque nadie puede saber de eso, ni siquiera Simfonía.

\- Ya llegamos, hemos tardado un poco pero... ¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ VIEJOOOO! - chilló Luan mientras abría la puerta de una patada. Me asusté del golpe.

\- Ah, hola Luan. ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DAR ESAS PATADAS Y BERRIDOS PEDAZO DE BURRA?! - contestó enojado un hombre del interior de la casa.

Entré con algo de miedo debido a los gritos, a veces me pregunto si este miedo es natural, aunque quizás es que soy algo tímida. La casa estaba algo desordenada, había un montón de armas puestas en cestas que estaban por en medio y era difícil pasar sin echar al suelo alguna que otra arma. El suelo no estaba muy limpio, las ascuas de la fragua quemaban la madera y ennegrecían mucho el suelo

\- ¡ERES UN CERDO JAKE, NO SE COMO NO TE PUEDES MORIR AQUÍ! - decía Luan en un tono burlesco.

\- ¡¿VOY YO A TU CASA Y TE DIGO COMO LA HAS DE TENER?! - contestaba un hombre con una voz ronca.

Tras indagar un poco por la casa por fin vi a la bailarina y al herrero. Ambos estaban en un mostrador, parece que es en ese lugar donde se hace la transacción de inventario. El hombre era un varón fuerte y grande, debía medir lo mismo que el hombre de la armadura. Tenía un pelo color violeta oscuro y un peinado que parecían unos pinchos. Llevaba una cinta en la cabeza que le rodeaba todo el cráneo y una ropa casera color violeta oscuro. No iba muy bien arreglado, para que negarlo. El hombre suspiró y empezó a hablar.

\- Me sacas de quicio Luan... ¿Cómo va? - dijo mientras se retiraba a otra habitación

\- Algo alterados la verdad, sobretodo yo – respondió la bailarina mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre el mostrador y adoptaba una pose relajada.

\- ¿Y el jefe? Eeeem... - dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza des de la habitación - ¿No está contigo?

\- No. - contestó tajante Luan, parecía como si quisiera que el hombre le tirara de la lengua.

\- Me extraña, dudo que el jede te dejara ir sola por estos lares. ¿Os habéis enfadado?

\- Bueno... Hemos tenido un accidente – dijo la bailarina como si se hiciera la interesante.

\- Luan, ¿quieres contarme todo lo que ha pasado de una vez? - contestó el herrero con algo de furia

\- Je, je... Pues una avalancha nos separó y tuvimos que separarnos. Así que aquí estoy... Espera, ¿el jefe no ha llegado?

\- No... No lo he visto.

Luan en ese momento dejó de relajarse y adoptó una postura un tanto pensativa, quizás debía de estar preocupada por su jefe.

\- De todas maneras, te traemos algo especial – continuó Luan mientras sacaba la espada.

\- ¿Qué me traes? - contestó el herrero mientras volvía limpiándose las manos con un trapo

\- Esta preciosidad de aquí – dijo mientras le entregaba la espada – Parece que ni el jefe puede usarla, nadie que conocemos puede usarla, solo la puede usar esta jovencita de aquí – dijo mientras me señalaba.

\- ¡¿Jovencita?! Cuando has... ¡Ah! Buenas bella dama, ¿que le trae por aquí? - contestó mientras me hacía una reverencia.

\- B-bien... Supongo – le contesté tímidamente.

\- Ella es Amy, Amy-Jake, Jake-Amy. Ya os conocéis, ahora dime que narices es la puñetera espada – dijo mientras golpeaba el mostrador.

El herrero se quedó un poco embobado, pero rápidamente reaccionó y se puso a mirar meticulosamente la espada.

\- ¿Dices que el jefe no la ha podido usar?

\- Ya te lo he dicho idiota. No.

\- ¿Ni tu tampoco?

\- Lo probamos, pero tampoco dio resultado.

\- ¿Y Amy si que ha podido?

\- Ajá. ¿Alguna deducción, Jake?

El hombre esperó unos segundos y intentó blandir la espada, pero ni siquiera pudo dar un mandoble, la espada se le hacía más pesada cada vez que la usaba.

\- No me extraña que el jefe no la haya podido usar... ¡Esto es una señora Lady Sword!

\- ¿Una Lady qué? - dijo Luan mientras volvía a su posición de relajación.

\- Lady Sword, cazurra, una espada solo usable por mujeres – respondió Jake mientras alzaba y observaba con un ojo cerrado el filo de la espada.

\- Entonces... ¿Porqué solo puedo usar yo la espada? - intervine con un tono curioso – Luan también es una mujer... ¿Verdad?

\- Supongo... - contestó el herrero mientras con el rabo del ojo observaba a Luan - …A no ser que ese no sea su sexo real...

\- ¡SERÁS IDIOTA! - exclamaba la bailarina frustrada.

La mujer suspiró y se volvió hacia a mí mientras me lo explicaba todo.

\- Ignora a este viejo, Amy. La razón por la que no puede usar la espada se debe a mi habilidad con el armamento, se usar alguna que otra espada, pero ni por asomo podría manejar una espada de plata. ¿Me he explicado bien?

\- Como siempre, Luan – respondió Jake mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de la Lady Sword – Luan puede usar simplemente espadas de bajo nivel, además de su personal estoque. Pero en temas de amas personales yo no entro.

\- ¿Armas personales? - pregunté extrañada.

\- Verás cariño – respondió la bailarina mientras se sentaba en el mostrador – Las armas personales són armas solo usables por una única persona, o por un tipo de clases en ciertos casos. Por ejemplo, mi estoque es una arma personal, pero cualquier otra bailarina lo puede usar también. Sin embargo, la espada del jefe: el Lobo Negro, solo la puede usar él, y nadie más en el mundo

\- Ahhh... El Lobo Negro... Esa SÍ que es una arma como Girtaglihim manda – dijo Jake mientras cruzaba los brazos y pensaba – Si mal no recuerdo, esa espada es irrompible, ¿no?

\- Aja – contestó Luan mientras cruzaba las piernas – Pero basta ya de soñar, viejo.

La bailarina mientras le cogía la Lady Sword al herrero.

\- Awww... Déjame tenerla un poco más...

\- ¡Si ni siquiera puedes usarla! Por cierto, te cojo otro estoque – contestó Luan mientras sacaba un estoque idéntico al suyo de una cesta que contenía armas.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Se te rompió ya el que cogiste el mes pasado?

\- Desafortunadamente sí. Si tengo otra pérdida así, no podré llegar a fin de mes.

A continuación Luan sacó su antiguo estoque y lo dejó encima del mostrador de Jake. Enfundó su nuevo estoque y se dirigió hacia mí.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás? - dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Eeeeh... Pues la verdad... No lo sé... Pero, ¿como queda lo de tu jefe? - contesté mientras me mordía una uña.

\- He decidido que haré un poco de tiempo hasta que consiga llegar hasta aquí. Además aprovecharé para devolverte el favor por haberme ayudado antes.

\- Ah... Pues...

\- Hagamos lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea en esta montaña claro. ¿Venías por algo en especial?

En ese momento pensé detenidamente, ¿debía decirle a Luan que buscaba una casa en el Gran Mirador? Supongo que si no le extraña que Jake viva aquí no le extrañara mi caso.

\- La verdad es que busco un lugar donde vivir en esta montaña.

\- ¡Guau! Apuntas alto – exclamó Luan – Será caro construir una casa aquí, ¿no?

\- Eso... El precio es lo de menos – respondí negando con la cabeza – Solo tengo que encontrar un sitio alto.

\- Pero en esta montaña hay muchos bandidos – intervino Jake – Yo puedo arreglármelas con mis espadas, pero tu...

\- No subestimes a la muchacha, viejo – contestó Luan – Aunque no lo parezca esta muchacha se ha encargado de todos los bandidos que me atacaron.

\- Ya veo, así que eres ducha con la espada, ¿eh? Déjame que compruebe tu habilidad.

Tras eso, el herrero cogió una espada resplandeciente de una cesta de armas. Era una espada de color plata, cuyo filo brillaba como diamantes a la luz del día.

\- Prueba esto – dijo mientras me entregaba la preciosa espada.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Pretendes que a su edad tenga ya adquirido un rango tan alto en espadas?! - intervino Luan.

Realicé un mandoble limpio con la espada, el cuál sorprendió a la bailarina y al herrero. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Increíble... Dime, ¿de donde vienes? - dijo Jake.

\- Yo em... Yo em... V-vengo de...

En ese momento me asusté, ¿que le debía responder al herrero? "Ah pues nada, hoy acabo de nacer en la cima de la otra montaña" ¡No! Tenía que responder algo rápido... Y coherente.

\- Es de Canodra – intervino Luan.

\- Vaya... ¿Allí tienen a personas tan talentosas como tu? - contestó Jake.

\- ¡Déjala en paz, viejo! ¿No ves que tenemos un lugar para que esta chica viva? ¡Si seguimos hablando contigo vendrá el jefe y no nos dará tiempo de nada! ¡En marcha, Amy!

En ese momento la bailarina me cogió por el brazo y tiró de mi para salir de esa casa.

\- ¡Adiós Jake!

\- Luan, me tienes que-

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Es que no me escu-

\- ¡LA QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS ERES TÚ PEDAZO DE BURRA! Ahora, ¡¿QUIERES PAGARME EL ESTOQUE QUE TE LLEVAS?!

En ese momento Luan dejó de arrastrarme y lentamente se volvió hacia el herrero.

\- ¡Ooops! ¡Que tonta soy! Je, je... ¿Cuanto es?

\- 700 monedas – respondió tajante el herrero.

\- ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Has subido el precio!

\- La economía no está muy bien querida amiga... Además, has querido llevarte mi espada por la cara, así que...

\- Lo pillo, lo pillo... - contestó la bailarina mientras sacaba las monedas de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba – Ahora sí que nos vamos.

Luan volvió a cogerme del brazo y siguió tirando de mí.

\- ¡A-adios Jake! ¡Que vaya bien! - dije despidiéndome del herrero.

Salimos de la casa y rápidamente Luan cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que el hogar del herrero se tembló.

\- Vaya... Hace tiempo que no veo chicas tan guapas – decía Jake en interior de la casa - ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE PEGAR ESOS PORTAZOS PEDAZO DE BURRA?!

\- Buff... Ha ido por poco, ¿eh? - decía la bailarina mientras se colocaba los brazos en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! Eeeh... Si... Creo que sí... - respondí sorprendida.

\- Menos mal que le dije algo... Si llega a saber eso de las alas, creo que te hubiese tratado como los bandidos.

\- (¿Tan rara soy?)

\- Pero olvídalo, ahora centrémonos en lo que de verdad toca: encontrarte un sitio alto – continuó Luan mientras observaba los alrededores - ¿Pensaste ya en algo?

No le respondí nada, solo me quedé pensando y observando la casa del herrero.

\- La verdad es que la casa de Jake esta en mal lugar, si se rompe el suelo de algún terremoto, la casa se va con él...

\- Pero yo... Espera, ya tengo el lugar, Luan – le contesté mientras me adelantaba un poco.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

Lentamente, levanté el brazo y señalé el lugar, señalé la cima de la otra montaña, donde yo acababa de nacer. La bailarina estuvo pensando un buen rato y finalmente me dio su opinión.

\- Pero... Es lugar es inaccesible... A no ser que puedas vol- … ¡Aaaaaaaaaaamigo! ¡Ya sé por donde vas! - exclamó la bailarina mientras se acercaba a mí – Como ese lugar solo será accesible volando, nadie a excepción de ti podrá llegar, ¿no?

Volví mi cabeza hacia ella y asentí alegremente.

\- Por cierto, están tus alas bien? - preguntó Luan mientras me tocaba los hombros.

\- Su-supongo... Lo voy a ver...

Desplegué mis alas lentamente, casi golpean a Luan. Una vez desplegadas las abrí bien y observé la ala herida en cuestión.

\- Parece que está bien – le dije a la bailarina mientras sacudía las alas.

\- Entonces... ¿Puedes ir volando hacia allí?

\- Eso creo...

Intenté levantar el vuelo, pero apenas me elevaba lo suficiente, volvía a tener el mismo problema que antes.

\- Esto... ¿Eso es todo? ¿No puedes volar más? - intervino Luan mientras me observaba revolotear por los alrededores.

\- ¡N-no! Antes encontré la manera de volar mejor... ¡Tengo que volverla a encontrar!

Tras eso, intenté impulsarme desesperadamente, sin ningún resultado. Agotada del esfuerzo, lentamente aterricé y me senté de rodillas.

\- Mmmm... ¿No es algún hechizó o algo? - dijo Luan mientras me daba la mano para levantarme.

Le cogí la mano y con su ayuda volví a incorporarme.

\- ¿Hechizos? Mmm,,, - empecé a pensar mientras me mordía una uña - (¿Debían de ser las que dije en su momento? Pero... ¿qué palabras son?)

Tras meditar profundamente la situación, decidí probar las palabras que quizás me harían volar. Me adelanté un poco y las pronuncié.

\- ¡A-alas de la libertad!

Las a adoptar el resplandor azul y salí disparada hacia los cielos. El viento provocado por las alas tiró al suelo a Luan.

\- ¡La madre que la pa-...! - exclamó la bailarina mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Me sentía feliz, era agradable volver a volar como antes. El viento me acariciaba el pelo, y las plumas de las alas hacían garabatos en el cielo. Hice unas cuantas piruetas en el aire y volví a bajar donde estaba Luan.

\- Bueno... - dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las piernas - ¿Vas a ir tu sola hasta allí?

\- Mmm... Tengo una idea mejor – le contesté mientras la rodeaba y la cogía por la cintura.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Nononononononononononononono! ¡Va ser que no! Amy, por favor ¡SUELTAME LA CINTURA!

\- ¡Venga! ¡Será divertido! - le contesté mientras nos elevábamos.

\- …Tendrás experiencias de otros vuelos, ¿no? - preguntó desconfiada.

\- Pues... La verdad es que no... ¡Esta es la primera vez que vuelo con alguien! Je, je...

\- ¡PUES YA ME ESTAS BAJANDO! … Amy... ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!

\- Despegue en tres, dos, uno...

\- ¡He dicho que me baj-! - intentaba decir Luan mientras pataleaba.

\- ¡DESPEGUE!

Rápidamente nos elevamos y empezamos a volar. La bailarina dejó de patalear y se tapó los ojos.

\- No estoy volando... No estoy volando... - suplicaba mientras surcábamos los cielos.

\- ¡Deja de rezar y disfruta! ¡Posiblemente no volverás a volar así!

Estuvimos dando vueltas por el Gran Mirador un buen rato. Poco a poco, Luan abría los ojos y contemplaba el maravilloso paisaje.

\- Es... Es asombroso... - decía mientras le brillaban los ojos.

\- ¿Vamos más arriba? - le pregunté mientras le apretaba la cintura en señal de que debía contestar.

\- ¡¿MÁS?! ¡¿SE PUEDE?! - exclamó realmente sorprendida.

\- Claro, mira, por encima de las nubes. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí... Si no te importa, claro. Debo de pesar mucho...

\- ¡En absoluto! ¡Eres la cosa más ligera que he sostenido! (Tampoco es que hubiera tenido tiempo de coger muchos objetos, la verdad).

\- Oh... G-gracias... - masculló mientras se sonrojaba.

Me detuve para colocarme verticalmente y ascender mejor. Tras estar las dos de pie, di un gran impulso y atravesamos las nubes.

Parecíamos unas gotas que caían al mar. En ese momento me dí cuenta que incluso un Divinidad como yo soy insignificante ante el mundo que Girtaglihim ha creado. Poco a poco, seguíamos subiendo, con las nubes que se enganchaban en nuestras caras, como si de algodón se tratara. Ambas aguantamos la respiración hasta cruzar el mar de nubes. Tras unos pocos segundos de ascensión, pudimos notar como el algodón desaparecía y como la luz más fuerte nos iluminaba.

\- ¡Es... Maravilloso! - exclamó Luan.

La verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con ella, la vista era realmente magnífica. Las nubes blancas con matices rosados se desplegaban a lo largo y ancho del mundo, como si de una manta se tratara. La luz del sol nos daba de lleno, era confortable sentir ese calor tan plácido, casi daban ganas de echarse a dormir en una de las nubes y nunca despertar. Tras un buen rato sobre las nubes, le comenté a Luan:

\- ¿Bajamos?

La mujer suspiró y tras unos segundos más respondió algo deprimida:

\- Sí... Será lo mejor. Además tenemos que ver si esa otra montaña es un lugar asequible para vivir, ¿no?

\- De acuerdo. ¡Bajemos!

Tras haber acabado la conversación, nos colocamos boca abajo y de un impulso atravesamos de nuevo el mar de nubes. Por suerte, habíamos aparecido cerca de la cima. Solo fueron unos instantes los necesarios para acercarnos.

\- Vale – intervino Luan - ¿Sabes como bajaremos?

\- Pues la verdad... Es que no tengo ni idea, ¡ja, ja, ja! ...

Se hizo un silencio. Tras unos segundos sin ruidos, Luan exclamó enojada:

\- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA?! ¡¿Y AHORA COMO BAJAMOS?!

\- T-tranquila... Primero deja de moverte. Ahora lentamente me acercaré al suelo...

Poco a poco aterrizábamos, pero la bailarina estaba muy alterada así que no dejaba de moverse. Hubo un momento en que se resbaló y para evitar caerse se agarró a una de mis alas. Como resultado, ambas nos caímos y chocamos contra el suelo.

\- Amy ...

\- ¿Mm? ¿Estamos vivas? - pregunté miedosa.

\- Claro que sí, tonta. Solo quiero decirte que me estás aplastando...

\- ¡Uy! ¡L-lo siento! - exclamé mientras de un salto me ponía de pie - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo la bailarina mientras de un salto se incorporaba - ¡Hace falta más que esto para matarme!

Me adelanté un poquito para observar el terreno que nos rodeaba. Parecía ser que la cima era muy plana, es decir, no acababa en un pico, simplemente había una gran explanada lisa con alguna que otra roca. El lugar era idóneo para hacer la casa.

\- ¿Está todo correcto? - dijo Luan mientras observaba a su alrededor.

\- Sí... Parece – contesté mientras buscaba una pequeña bolsa que tenía guardada en los pantalones.

Me acerqué al filo de la montaña, la casa debía de tener un mirador especial donde poder observar el paisaje. Abrí la bolsa y encontré unos polvos colo añil que brillaban como diminutas estrellas, eran pequeños cristales de pura belleza. A continuación los eché en el suelo y dibuje una estrella con ellos.

\- Con esto debería bastar – le dije a Luan mientras me levantaba.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó la bailarina a la vez que se acercaba a observar el dibujo.

\- Solo espera un segundo.

\- ...Vaaaale – contestó mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas

Esperamos unos segundos, y para sorpresa mía el polvo había perdido su resplandor. El añil brillante se había convertido en ceniza gris sin alma. Sin embargo eso no fue lo más alarmante, de repente sentí un escalofrío horrible acompañado de una jaqueca tremenda.

El temblor me recorría de los pies a la cabeza, debilitando mis músculos y provocando por ende, la caída. Notaba cómo si de una mano se tratase, una fuerza que me arrancaba la piel tira a tira, como si fueran raíces de verduras. Era el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia.

Rápidamente y con todas mis fuerzas me repuse y me levanté. El dolor seguía siendo horrible.

\- ¡Amy! ¡¿Estás bien?! - chillaba Luan mientras me cogía de los hombros, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que me nublaba la vista y me impedía oír con claridad la voz de la bailarina.

Me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos para intentar calmar el daño, pero era inútil, no podía evitar gritar y temblar ante tanto pánico y sufrimiento. Tras un rato sufriendo, de repente el dolor desapareció, pero entro en escena una fuerte fuerza que me llamaba. Me dí la vuelta para observar que ente ejercía esa influencia sobre mí, y me topé con la segunda montaña del Gran Mirador.

\- ¡Amy por favor, responde! - chillaba la bailarina desesperada.

\- Yo... Eso... - titubeé mientras señalaba la cima de la otra montaña.

¿Qué era aquella montaña? ¿Que ente tan oscuro y poderoso yacía en la cima de ese montón de rocas? Si eso impedía que construyera mi hogar, debería de ir allí y poner fin al problema con mis propias manos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntaba Luan nerviosa.

\- Sí... Creo que ya se me ha pasado...

\- Pero... ¿Y esos polvos? ¿Que son?

\- No... No son nada importante.

\- Menos mal... Porque allá se van – dijo la bailarina mientras señalaba el horizonte.

La ceniza se había disipado en el aire, sin dejar rastro del precioso polvo añil que fue en su momento. Eso me recordó que no debo impedir que nada o nadie debe me prohíba cumplir mi misión, y que por encima de todo debía eliminar a mis enemigos. A continuación me miré las manos, solo quedaba ceniza de ningún valor que se disolvía en el ambiente.

\- Entonces... ¿Aquí construirás la casa? - comentó Luan mientras echaba un vistazo por el filo de la montaña.

\- Sí... Ya está todo solucionado, no hay ningún asunto que nos reclame en este lugar.

\- ¿Mm? Vaya Amy, que cambiada te veo... Entonces, ¿volvemos a casa de Jake?

\- ¡Por mí bien! - le respondí con una risa forzada, en el fondo no sentía alegría ninguna.

\- Pues cuando quieras, nos vamos – contestó mientras me daba la espalda en señal de que ya podía cogerla de la cintura

\- De acuerdo, ¡alas de la libertad! - chillé mientras agarraba de la cintura de la bailarina.

En pocos segundos iniciamos el vuelo y nos dirigíamos a volver a casa del herrero. Nada más despegar, miré fijamente la cima de la otra montaña. Si hay algo asunto que me reclama en ese sitio, debería solventarlo, y rápido.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - chillaba Luan mientras golpeaba el mostrador - ¡¿Todavía no han venido?!

El herrero levanto las manos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Si se dirigían aquí, todavía no han aparecido – dijo Jake calmado.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Me voy a por el jefe! - exclamó la bailarina mientras salía de la casa y daba otro portazo.

\- L-luan, ¡espera! - dije con intención de calmarla - … (¿Qué hago ahora?).

\- Amy – me contestó el herrero mientras me daba la Lady Sword – Síguela, es muy peligroso ir por ahí sin ayuda, y menos en este lugar.

Me volví hacia el herrero y cogí gustosamente la espada.

\- D-de acuerdo.

\- Volved aquí cuando los hayáis encontrado – continuó mientras me sonreía.

Tras eso, rápidamente, con la espada entre manos, salí disparada a por Luan

\- Ains... Estas chicas no paran – suspiró Jake mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano - ¿Hm? ¿Y esto? ¿Se le ha caído a Amy? … Así que es eso... Ya veo... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Tras salir de casa de inmediato active las alas y despegué para encontrar a Luan. No fue difícil encontrarla, pues solo había dos caminos: el que volvía a donde la avalancha bloqueaba el paso y el que tomaron los compañeros de Luan. Solo debía recorrer en sentido contrario el segundo camino. Al instante dí con la bailarina, parecía exhausta de correr.

\- ¡Luan! - le chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

La bailarina rápidamente se dio la vuelta y me esperó. Me decidía a aterrizar cerca, pero una ráfaga de viento me empujó y me choqué contra la montaña, luego caí sobre el suelo rocoso.

\- ¡Amy! - decía Luan - ¡¿Estás bien?!

La bailarina me tendió la mano, pero no la necesité, pues me incorporé de un salto.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Se necesita algo más para matarme! - le respondí mientras le sonreía.

Luan repentinamente cambió su expresión de sorpresa a la de una felicidad forzada. No parecía estar a gusto con la situación.

\- Será mejor que no vueles por ahora, el viento te puede jugar malas pasadas – me dijo mientras me sacudía el polvo de los brazos.

\- Vengo a ayudarte a encontrar a tu jefe – le decía mientras le mostraba la Lady Sword.

\- … ¿Seguro? – respondió seriamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo.

Tras unos segundos la bailarina contestó entre lágrimas:

\- M-muchas gracias Amy, d-de verdad...

A continuación se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y se dio la vuelta

\- ¿Vamos? - me preguntó.

\- ¡Sí! - respondí mientras arrancaba a correr.

Caminar con ese viento era difícil, no solo porque no podía volar con ese temporal, sino porque apenas podíamos avanzar. Por ello no agarramos juntas y caminábamos aunando fuerzas para seguir. Tras un buen rato, conseguimos divisar una pequeña donde podríamos refugiarnos hasta recobrara fuerzas.

\- ¿Entramos dentro? - decía Luan chillando, el viento apenas nos dejaba oírnos.

Le afirmé con la cabeza y entramos a echar un vistazo.

\- ¡Buff! ¡Que viento hace! - decía Luan mientras se sentaba en el suelo agotada.

\- ¿Seguro que podremos encontrar a tu jefe? - pregunté mientras echaba un vistazo al terreno donde nos encontrábamos.

\- Claro – contestó la bailarina – No se los debe haber tragado la tierra, ¿no?

Traté de adentrarme un poco más en la cueva, intentando guiarme por las rocas que podía tocar para avanzar con cuidado. De repente mi pierna se topó con algo, inmediatamente pegué una patada al objeto que me impedía el paso y apenas pude apartarlo. Rápidamente me agaché y intenté agarrarlo, pero entonces poco a poco manoseé el objeto y me di cuenta de que era una pierna de una persona. El miedo inmediatamente dominó mi cuerpo y salí disparada gritando hacia donde estaba Luan.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - respondía la bailarina mientras me agarraba - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

\- H-hay... ¡Hay una persona! - le contesté asustada mientras señalaba varias el lugar donde me había encontrado con la pierna.

A Luan velozmente se le encendieron los ojos y se dirigió rápidamente donde le señale. La bailarina se agachó y exclamó entre sollozos.

\- ¡KENNY!

Lentamente me acerqué hacia donde la bailarina estaba y miré detenidamente el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Era un chico que vestía con una túnica verde lima que le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluso su rostro estaba tapado por la propia vestimenta. En la mano derecha llevaba un sable color amarillo miel, que desprendía calor de luz. Tras bajar un poco la vista, vi como al muchacho le faltaba la pierna izquierda, y como todo el suelo estaba manchado con su sangre.

\- ¡KENNYYYYYYYY! - gritaba Luan dolorida mientras se tapaba el rosto con ambas manos.

Tras unos instante en los que la bailarina no dejó de soltar lágrimas de dolor y frustración, le acarició la cabeza cubierta por la túnica y se levantó. A continuación, le pregunté sobre el chico, a lo que ella me respondió:

\- Kenny Corl, 19 años, mago luchador. Un chico con gran talento para la magia. Su espada de luz penetraba cualquier armadura.

Tras darme detalles de el muchacho, Luan rápidamente miró a los lados en busca de algo.

\- ¡¿Y los demás?! ¡¿Donde están?!

Tras andar ciegamente a izquierda y derecha, se tropezó con otro cadáver:

Joe Hänel, 34 años, caballero. Un hombre con gran corazón y armadura, su Crujespadas no tenía rival, pero no sobrevivió cuando su cuerpo fue partido por la mitad.

Después de otro llanto por parte de la bailarina seguimos buscando más cadáveres, Joe llevaba unas antorchas que fácilmente pudimos prender y iluminar la cueva.

Crista Ronell, 26 años, obispo. Mujer ruidosa y parlanchina que silenciaba a sus enemigos con su bastón Fortalecer y su tomo Purga. Le faltaba la parte inferior del cuerpo. Está mujer en especial me dio mucha pena, así que le coloqué su tomo divino entre las manos y le rogué a Girtaglihim que su alma encontrara el camino.

Después de encontrarnos con todos los compañeros de Luan, nos adentramos un poco más en la cueva, y finalmente encontramos al jefe de la bailarina.

\- Gerad... - susurró mientras le cogía la mano al cuerpo sin vida del mercenario.

Era un hombre con una armadura azul marino, cuyo resplandor metálico daba calor a aquellos que lo rodeaban. Tenía un rostro lleno de cicatrices, debía de ser un hombre experimentado en las batallas para llevar tales marcas. Su pelo era negro y largo, tanto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un pelo muy cuidado y brillante que daba envidia de verlo. Tenía una espada clavada en el pecho, era un sable negro y grande, casi como el propio Gerad.

\- Gerad... - masculló de nuevo la bailarina mientras la sacaba la espada del pecho y la arrojaba a mis pies - ¿Porqué tu...? - se lamentaba mientras abrazaba el cadáver.

Me agaché y cogí la espada, debía de ser el Lobo Negro del que hablaron Luan y Jake. Tras tocar el filo azabache, noté como un calor me recorría el cuerpo y una voz resonaba en mi cabeza: "Por favor, protege a Luan". La volví a dejar en el suelo tras oír aquellas palabras.

Tras esperar un momento para que la bailarina asimilase todo eso, me adelanté y le dije:

\- Voy a acabar con aquella persona que allá hecho esto, ¿me ayudas? - decía mientras hacía un mandoble con la Lady Sword.

La mirada de la bailarina cambió, esos ojos húmedos y acuosos se tornaron brillantes y decididos. Se puso de pie mientras observaba su mano roja de la sangre de sus compañeros, se acercó a mí y desenfundó su estoque, en señal de que estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Avanzamos un poco más y dimos con una estancia circular que parecía ser el fin de la cueva. Ambas observamos el terreno, pero de repente me volvió la misma sensación que noté antes, la sensación de que allí estaba un ser maligno. Me alejé un momento de Luan y me adelanté, descubriendo una sima en el suelo que parecía que no tenía fin.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? - me preguntó la bailarina mientras se daba la vuelta hacia mí.

\- No, solo esta sima – le respondí mientras volvía hacia Luan.

De repente, me volvió el dolor de cabeza y los escalofríos. El temblor me afectaba de nuevo y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me dí la vuelta hacia la sima. Por solo unos instantes, observé las enormes mandíbulas de la bestia que de un mordico me devoró completamente.

\- (¿Dónde estoy?)

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, estaba todo oscuro, hacía mucho calor, estaba empapada y no me encontraba nada bien. Intenté moverme, pero apenas pude agitarme. Los ojos lentamente se acostumbraron a la oscuridad e intentaba averiguar dónde estaba. Intenté moverme de nuevo, esta vez los músculos me respondieron, a excepción de la pierna izquierda, está ni siquiera la notaba.

\- (¿Dónde estoy?) - me volví a preguntar.

Estaba demasiado cansada, no entendía nada y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. De repente, oí unas voces en mi cabeza que me hablaban.

\- "Entonces... Estamos muertos, ¿no?" - decía una voz femenina.

\- "Eso parece" - respondió un chico - "Pero... ¿Hemos muerto TODOS? Parece que Joe no está con nosotros... ¿Debió sobrevivir?"

\- "No... Fui de las últimas en caer, Joe murió después de que lo hicieras tú, Kenny" - respondió de nuevo la mujer.

\- "Silencio" - dijo una voz masculina muy seria - "La chica se ha despertado"

¿Se referían a mi? Intenté hablar pero a penas pude balbucear. La conversación siguió.

\- "Oye, Crista, ¿sabes que nos debe haber ocurrido?"

\- "Hmm... Es difícil de explicar... Pero de alguna manera nuestras almas están ahora con las de esta chica. En los libros de Girtaglihim, decía que Alhm Ihr podía recolectar las almas de los demás y usar sus poderes... Puede que esta chica sea la divinidad de la justicia"

\- "¿Quieres decir que esta chica es Alhm Ihr? Eso es estúpido" - contestó la voz seria de nuevo.

No me acababa de asimilar todo eso, ¿eran esas las voces de los compañeros de Luan? Pero... ¿Que hacen sus almas conmigo? O quizás todo esto eran delirios provocados por el cansancio... A continuación, empecé a escuchar una cuarta voz, está se escuchaba poco:

\- ... Mi ... vántate ... cha ... Am ... Amy ...

Era una voz muy familiar, la había escuchado un montón de veces. Se volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez con más intensidad acompañados de unos temblores que sacudían la oscuridad que me envolvía.

\- Por ... vor ... Amy ... al ... Mouse ...

La voz se volvía más fuerte, y los temblores más recurrentes, pronto pude adivinar la voz: era de Luan.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Amy, lucha! ¡Levántate!

Ahora lo recuerdo todo, fui engullida por esa bestia maligna, la bailarina debió de estar luchando contra el monstruo para liberarme. Tenía que hacer algo, pero carecía de las fuerzas necesarias, todo me parecía perdido hasta que de nuevo hablaron las voces

\- "¡Gerad! ¡Debe de ser Luan!"

\- "¡No! ¡Esa bestia la matará!" - contestó la voz seria - ¿Hay algo que podemos hacer, Kenny?

\- "No... No lo sé... Es inútil intentar luchar... ¡No podemos!"

\- "¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué se supone que hemos de hacer?!" - respondió quién parecía ser Gerad.

\- "¿Hola?" - dijo quién debía ser Crista – "Puedes... ¿puedes escuchar nuestras voces?"

\- "¿Qué intentas?" - preguntó quién parecía ser Kenny.

\- "Quizás podamos ayudar a esta chica a recuperarse, ya que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ella podría salvar a Luan. ¿Nos puedes escuchar?"

Realmente me estaban hablando a mi, decidí contestarles con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

\- Sí... Puedo oíros...

\- "¡Genial! ¿Estás bien?" - respondió Crista.

\- No... No...

\- "¡¿Cómo quieres que se encuentre bien?!" - exclamó Kenny - "¡Acaba de ser devorada por una bestia desalmada!"

\- "Es inútil... Si no tiene fuerzas ni para hablar ni siquiera podrá escapar de aquí" - dijo Gerad.

\- "A no ser que..."

Tras esas palabras, de repente mis fuerzas fueron restablecidas, parecía que alguien me había sanado.

\- "¿Mejor?" - dijo Crista.

\- Sí... ¡Sí! - respondí mientras me sacudía repetidas veces.

\- "¡Bien! Parece que podemos utilizar nuestras habilidades mediante tu persona. Quizá podemos lograr sacarte de aquí."

\- "Vale, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?" - preguntó Kenny.

\- "Entonces... ¿Puedes usar el Lobo Negro?" - me preguntó Gerad.

\- Déjame que lo compruebe.

Intenté pensar en la espada de Gerad. Una espada muy grande, con el filo color azabache y la empuñadura de un cielo nocturno. Una luz iluminó mi mano derecha y la Lobo Negro apareció.

\- "Bien hecho, usa esa espada para proteger a Luan" - dijo Gerad satisfecho.

\- "¡Usa mi espada de la luz también!" - intervino Kenny emocionado.

Le hice caso. Un filo dorado, con una empuñadura que resplandecía como el sol. Una luz iluminó mi mano izquierda y empuñe la espada de luz.

\- "Por favor, ayuda a Luan" - dijo Crista.

\- Lo... Lo haré.

A continuación, apreté la empuñadura de ambas espadas y alce sus filos, empezaron a brillar y emitieron un gran destello.

La bailarina estaba agotada, apenas se podía mantener en pie. Había golpeado la cabeza del monstruo repetidas veces, pero ni siquiera logró penetrar en la piel de la bestia. El monstruo se ocultaba en la oscuridad, acechando a Luan, esperando el momento para devorarla. Pero entonces, la boca de la bestia se abrió y un chorro de luz salió disparado hacia el techo, rompiendo la pared de roca. Rápidamente salté de las fauces del temible ente oscuro y me reagrupé con la bailarina.

\- ¡Amy! ¡Estás bien! ¿Cómo lo has...?

\- Ni idea – respondí mientras negaba con la cabeza – Por ahora no entiendo nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Primero matemos a este monstruo, ¿de acuerdo? - le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho.

Luan empezó a llorar, la luz del sol que se filtraba por el techo le iluminó el rostro que derrochaba alegría. Comprendió que no había tiempo para sentarse y hablar, así que dio un mandoble con el estoque y apuntó al monstruo, cuya apariencia se revelaba ante la luz del sol.

Era un dragón. Un dragón cuyo cuerpo salía de la sima que me encontré anteriormente. Tenía una piel rocosa, como si de piedras se tratase. Carecía de alas, en su lugar llevaba toda la espalda recubierta de guijarros y rocas. En la cabeza, no llevaba ningún cuerno ni nada, se rostros se asemejaba a un lagarto, pero con la excepción de que este era enorme. Tenía unos ojos rojos muy brillantes, como dos rubíes, y una boca enorme capaz de comerse a cinco personas de un bocado.

El dragón, molesto por la luz, dio dos zarpazos con sus enormes garras, mientras jadeaba con la fuerza de un coloso. Parecía que intentaba decir algo.

\- ¿Puede hablar? - me pregunté sorprendida mientras observaba atenta todos los movimientos del monstruos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! - chilló Luan mientras le apuntaba con su estoque.

La bestia empezó a jadear más lento, hasta que al final empezó a emitir unos sonidos que parecían palabras:

\- "Me ... Mede ... nosotros"

\- ¿Medeus? - pregunté algo intrigada.

El dragón siguió emitiendo gemidos, esta vez más claros de notar:

\- "El ... Destru ..."

Tras esas palabras el dragón enfureció repentinamente y perdió su capacidad de hablar, comenzó a dar vozarrones que hacían temblar la montaña entera y estremecer tímpanos. El monstruo fue cegado por una ira descomunal.

\- ¿Medeus? ¿Destruir? - preguntaba Luan mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza - ¡Ah! ¡Yo SÍ que te voy a destruir! ¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!

La bailarina rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el dragón, mientras preparaba su estocada. Pero al dragón repentinamente le brillaron los ojos de una manera muy alarmante.

\- (¡Pretende hacer algo!) - pensaba mientras empezaba a correr.

La bestia alzó su cabeza y empezó a echar fuego por sus fauces, pretendía matar a Luan con sus llamas. Rápidamente desplegué las alas y volé rozando el suelo para alcanzar a la bailarina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cogí a Luan por la cintura y con todas mis fuerzas clavé los pies en el suelo para detener su avance.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - se quejaba la bailarina.

El monstruo soltó un rio de llamas oscuras, un fuego realmente temible y sombrío. Reaccioné con velocidad y hice que las alas nos envolvieran para protegernos de las llamas. Tras unos segundos de sofocante calor, el fuego del dragón había chamuscado y roto las alas, tornando las majestuosas plumas en mera ceniza.

\- Tenemos que ir con cuidado – le contesté a Luan mientras guardaba mis alas y me adelantaba.

\- Si vuelve a hacer ese ataque, estaremos acabadas – respondió la bailarina mientras agarraba nerviosa la empuñadura del estoque.

Rápidamente, hice una carrera y golpeé con la Lobo Negro en el pecho del dragón. Tras ver que no logré ni rasgar la piel de la bestia, retrocedí hasta Luan.

\- Nada, no hay manera de hacerle daño – le dije mientras sacudía la espada.

La bailarina, con el miedo en el cuerpo, observó fijamente al monstruo. Pronto se dio cuenta de cómo hacer daño al dragón.

\- ¡Ahí! - exclamó mientras señalaba los ojos de la bestia con el dedo índice – Tu distraelo y yo le golpearé allí – prosiguió mientras empezaba a correr hacia el dragón.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver la confianza que tenía Luan conmigo. Ella se lanza contra el peligro suponiendo que yo le ayudaría, ¿pueden ser los humanos tan inocentes? De todas maneras no la iba a dejar atrás, empecé a seguirla, y tras unos instantes de correr, la sobrepasé. De alguna manera me volví más veloz.

El monstruo levantó su garra izquierda e intentó golpearnos. En ese instante, solo por un momento, pude ver la imagen de la bailarina subiendo por el brazo del dragón y golpeando el ojo de la bestia. ¿Era algún tipo de visión del futuro? Sea cual sea el origen de esas imágenes proseguí con el plan de la bailarina.

Crucé ambas espadas y golpeé con los dos filos la mano del monstruo con toda mi fuerza. Detuve la garra del dragón durante unos segundos, suficiente como para que la bailarina pudiese subir por el brazo de la bestia. A continuación, ocurrió lo mismo que vi en esa "visión", Luan recorrió el brazo del monstruo hasta llegar a la cabeza, una vez allí saltó y golpeó el ojo derecho con su estoque.

La bestia empezó a chillar y a retorcerse de dolor, la sangre se derramaba por todo el suelo y el monstruo había sido realmente dañado. El dragón rápidamente se tapó el ojo dañado, pero no pudo evitar el goteo del líquido carmesí. A continuación, las dos retrocedimos un poco, fuera del alcance de sus garras.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! - celebré mientras lanzaba miradas de alegría a la bailarina.

\- No... Todavía no... - respondió Luan con un tono serio mientras bajaba su estoque – Una bestia herida es mil veces más peligrosa que una normal.

Las palabras de la bailarina en cierta manera impactaron, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y empezaba a tener sudores fríos. ¿Podía ese monstruo ser más peligroso?

\- ¡Amy! - exclamó de repente mientras empezaba a correr - ¡El otro ojo!

Sabía que tenía que hacer: ayudarla de nuevo a atacar al dragón. Si lográsemos dejar ciego a la bestia, tendríamos la batalla ganada. Empecé a correr y a seguir a Luan, esta vez no pude sobrepasarla, la bailarina iba más rápida que antes. El dragón bajo la cabeza, como si quisiera rendirse, pero ignoré ese gesto y seguí corriendo, sorpresa para mi que el monstruo soltó otra llamarada. Era un movimiento inesperado, y habría acabado conmigo de no ser que Luan se tiró contra mi para apartarme. Nos volvimos a levantar y seguimos corriendo.

Volví a tener otra visión, esta vez se trataba de que la bailarina era alcanzada por un mordisco de la bestia y por ende, brutalmente devorada. Esas imágenes me chocaron, por ello decidí ir frenando para mantenerme detrás de Luan y observar qué ocurría. El dragón, hizo un golpe en picado con la garra derecha, en ese instante, la bailarina saltó y se disponía a clavar su estoque en el ojo. Decidí frenar completamente, el golpe dio en el suelo, sin necesidad de ser detenido, rápidamente miré hacia arriba y alarmada descubrí la estrategia del monstruo. El golpe hacia el suelo era simplemente para distraerme, su verdadero objetivo era devorar a Luan de un bocado.

La bailarina abrió los ojos de par en par al ver cómo los dientes de la bestia se acercaban a una velocidad alarmante, cerró los ojos y decidió rendirse ante su destino. Rápidamente, salté y golpeé con una patada ascendiente los pies de Luan, en consecuencia, la bailarina salió disparada hacia arriba mientras yo descendí rvelozmente a causa del impacto. El mordisco del dragón no devoró nada.

Luan sorprendida, echó un vistazo hacia abajo, y se encontró con el ojo a golpear. Su expresión era todo un poema, había escapado de las garras de la muerte por los pelos, pero eso no debía de influir en el combate. Rápidamente, se inclinó hacia abajo, y de un ataque en picado golpeó el relampageante ojo del dragón.

Tras golpearme fuertemente contra el suelo, me levanté, sacudiéndome la cabeza mientras me la aguantaba con ambas manos. Pronto, di un salto de gran impresión al ver como la cabeza ciega del monstruo caía delante mío. Luan aterrizo a mi lado y me ofreció la mano.

\- Me has vuelto a salvar la vida, ¿eh? - decía mientras me guiñaba el ojo - ¿Y qué hago yo ahora para devolverte el favor?

Con su ayuda me levanté del suelo. Observé mis alrededores y vi donde estaban mis espadas. Rápidamente me agache a cogerlas y le contesté a Luan:

\- Simplemente matemos a este dragón.

En cierta manera, tenía curiosidad de cómo y porqué el dragón logró hablar, pero viendo cómo casi mata a la bailarina, preferí acabar con la bestia.

\- ¿Lista? - le pregunté a Luan mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque.

\- Más que nunca – contestó decidida.

Ambas saltamos y golpeamos con todas nuestras fuerzas en la cabeza del monstruo. El impacto de las 3 espada logró perforar el cráneo de la bestia, del cuál salió un chorro de luz. El dragón comenzaba a desaparecer ante el gran destello que iluminaba la estancia, había sido derrotado.

Luan tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Podrían ser miles los pensamientos que se le pasaran por la cabeza, pero eso no era de mi incumbencia. Me acerqué mientras le tendía la mano, quería colocarla encima de su hombro pero no me atreví.

\- Te... ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunté lentamente.

Tras unos instantes siguió observando el suelo, de repente se arrodilló y se echó las manos a la cara, volvía a llorar de rabia impotencia

\- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡¿Porque a ellos?! ¡¿PORQUE A MI?! - berreaba mientras golpeaba el suelo con el puño.

No podía hacer nada para ayudarla, no tenía el poder para hacerlo. Ni siquiera alguien como Alhm Ihr ha podido hacer justicia. La muerte del dragón no podía traer de vuelta a sus seres queridos, aunque fuese lo que desease ella. Dejé sola a Luan por un momento y me dediqué a observar los cuerpos inertes de Gerad y Christa, que se desvanecían lentamente, como el polvo al viento. De repente empecé a oír las voces de nuevo.

\- "¡¿No podemos hacer nada?!" - decía Kenny.

\- "Imposible, no hay manera humana de volver a la vida" - contestaba Christa.

\- "Pero..."

Me di la vuelta y por increíble que parezca vi las almas de esas 3 personas

Christa era una mujer alta y bella, con pelo dorado y ojos de perla aguamarina. Portaba un vestido de seda blanco y largo con costuras color fucsia. Era una vestimenta muy elegante, propia de la iglésia.

Kenny esta vez llevaba el rostro descubierto, tenía un pelo rojo granate despeinado y unos ojos negros como el azabache. Era un rostro de niño, nadie podría decir que ese joven pertenecía a los mercenarios.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, y encontré la alma de Gerad al lado de la deprimida bailarina que mojaba el suelo con sus lágrimas.

\- "Entonces... ¡¿Porque estamos aquí?!" - gritaba Kenny indignado.

\- "Nuestras almas permanecen un tiempo en este mundo para echar un vistazo antes de ir al otro mundo" - respondió Christa mientras cruzaba los brazos - "Son nuestros últimos momentos como seres vivos"

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, se podía escuchar cómo las rocas caían por la sima de donde salió el dragón y las lágrimas de Luan gotear en la tierra. Tras el silencio absoluto, Christa se dirigió hacia mi y me empezó a hablar.

\- "No me contestes, Luan podría sospechar de tus poderes para hablar con las almas, solo asiento o niega, ¿de acuerdo?"

Casi respondo con palabras, pero me controlé a tiempo y asentí.

\- "¿Eres realmente Alhm Ihr?" - me preguntó

Asentí firmemente

\- "Eso lo explica todo... ¿Sabes porque puedes vernos y comunicarte con nosotros?"

Negué desanimada. Christa suspiró y empezó la explicación.

\- "Parece ser que tienes la habilidad de adquirir poder mientras las almas de los difuntos, una vez toques los cadáveres, podrás temporalmente ver la alma del difunto, así como el de adquirir sus parámetros. ¿Me explico bien?"

Volví a asentir.

\- "Tu poder crece con las almas con las que contactes, es relativamente primordial que te vuelvas poderosa, necesitas poderte proteger por ti misma. Procura contactar con todas las almas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí de nuevo. Gerad intervino para comentar cierta curiosidad.

\- "A mi no llego a tocarme " - dijo con voz neutra.

\- "Pero tocó la Lobo Negro, ¿verdad?"

Asentí curiosa para saber la explicación.

\- "También con tocar las pertenencias sirve, si están vinculadas con la susodicha alma, claro"

Cuando toqué la Lobo Negro, debía de llevar el alma de Gerad, es por eso que pude adquirir sus habilidades. ¿Pudo ocurrir lo mismo con la Lady Sword? ¿Pude obtener una alma con la habilidad suficiente de espada para poder blandir esa espada?

El silencio ocupo de nuevo la habitación. Tras una larga estancia sin ruido, las almas empezaron a brillar, era la hora de que partieran.

\- "Je... Esto es lo que me pasa por meterme en un grupo de mercenarios... Nunca pensé que moriría tan joven" - dijo Kenny mientras se observaba.

A continuación el espadachín mago se acercó y le intentó hablar a Luan:

\- "No dejes de ser la bailarina cabezota que siempre fuiste, se feliz, tu vida no debe de acabar con la nuestra."

El alma de Kenny brillo con intensidad y se apagó como una vela.

\- "Recuerda que tienes que hacer justicia, ¿eh?" - me dijo Christa – "Por favor, crea un buen futuro para Luan"

Tras eso la mujer se acercó a la bailarina y le pronunció sus últimas palabras:

\- "No te rindas, querida, necesitamos gente como tu en este mundo. Sonríe siempre que puedas"

El alma de Christa desapareció como la oscuridad ante un rayo de luz.

Gerad por otra parte, acarició el pelo de Luan y se levantó. Sus últimas palabras eran para mi.

\- "No dejes que le ocurran cosas malas, por favor. Yo ya no estoy aquí para protegerla, necesito que lo haga alguien. ¿Podrás?"

Asentí con devoción, acepté la responsabilidad de ayudar a la bailarina. De repente, el alma de Gerad salió disparada al cielo como si de un rayo se tratara, dejando polvo blanco por toda la habitación.

\- No puede ser... - dijo incrédulo Jake mientras se colocaba una mano en la cabeza.

La armería estaba realmente silenciosa. Nadie decía nada, solo reteníamos nuestros sentimientos por aquellos que habían muerto. El herrero miraba al suelo, con la mirada perdida en la madera de la armería.

\- Mis más sinceros pésames... El jefe era una buena persona y no se merecía esto... Pero, ¿que vas a hacer ahora, Luan? - le preguntó Jake mientras se alzaba.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, la bailarina finalmente contestó:

\- Voy a volver a Canodra, debo de informar este suceso a mis compañeros y seguir con el negocio.

Luan seguía dolida por la pérdida de Gerad y los demás, pero ella impuso obligaciones que veía necesarias que se completasen a sus sentimientos. Des de luego la voluntad de la bailarina es inquebrantable.

\- Entonces... ¿Vas a volver ya? - siguió preguntando el herrero.

\- Cuanto antes lo haga será mejor – respondió seria mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la casa- Hasta luego, viejo – prosiguió mientras cerraba la puerta esta vez sin dar un protazo.

\- Acompáñala, por favor – me pidió Jake – Parece ser una chica dura, pero también sufre. ¡Ah! Cuando acabes vuelve aquí, tengo un obsequio que darte.

Tras oír su petición me di media vuelta y perseguí a la bailarina. Ella estaba esperando al lado de la armería.

\- Amy... ¿Podemos volar otra vez? - me preguntó con la mirada clavada en el cielo.

\- Claro – le contesté simpática mientras desplegaba las alas.

Cogi a Luan por la cintura y empezamos a volar. Dimos una vuelta por toda la montaña, al parecer los brutales vientos habían desaparecido. La bailarina no tardó en pedirme que ascendiéramos, quería volver a ver la maravillosa vista sobre las nubes, y así lo hicimos. Atravesamos el mar de nubes y nos quedamos suspendidas en el aire ante el maravilloso resplandor del sol. Tras unos cuantos minutos contemplando el paisaje, Luan empezó a hablar.

\- Tengo... Tengo que avisar de que el jefe a muerto – titubeó sin ganas.

\- ¿Hay más mercenarios? - pregunté curiosa.

\- Sí. Aquí solo vinimos un grupo reducido, para así no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidos. Pero entonces ocurrió lo que ocurrió y...

Todavía no pude asimilar lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo ese terrible dragón pudo hacer eso? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de matar a todos aquellos guerreros? ¿Y ese extraño poder de clarividencia que tengo?Todas esas preguntas seguían sin respuesta.

\- … ¿Vas a construir tu casa aquí después de todo esto? - me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos.

\- Sí... - dije afirmando con la cabeza – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

\- Pues ya me contarás... - respondió Luan desanimada.

Volvimos a estar un buen rato contemplando el paisaje. Tuvimos que bajar porque empecé a cansarme, así que aterrizamos en la falda de la montaña.

\- Esto... ¿Esto es un adiós? - preguntó la bailarina triste.

\- No creo... Tómate esto como un "hasta luego" le contesté mientras le sonreía.

Nos abrazamos bien fuerte y nos despedimos, cada una tenía que seguir su camino.

\- Algún día déjame visitar tu casa, ¿eh? - dijo Luan mientras se alejaba.

\- ¡Solo si traes a todos los mercenarios! - le contesté mientras le decía "adiós" con la mano.

La figura de bailarina pelirroja, poco a poco se desvanecía conforme avanzaba hasta el horizonte, no debía permitir que le ocurriera nada malo, se lo prometí a Gerad. Tras perder de vista a Luan, volví a desplegar las alas y despegué de nuevo. Tras unos cuantos minutos de vuelo, llegué de nuevo a la casa de Jake. ¿Qué objeto me daría?

Abrí la puerta de par en par, no me atreví a saludar, simplemente me acerqué al mostrador. De repente, apareció Jake, llevaba una armadura color malva bien pulida y cuidada. Parecía ser que era un equipamiento de combate de alta calidad. Estuvo mirándome a los ojos durante un rato, pronto comentó:

\- Así que has venido... - dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza.

Lentamente afirme mientras agarré las manos, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el herrero. A continuación el hombre sacó una pluma, era una pluma de mis alas.

\- Cuando te fuiste se te cayó esto – dijo mientras me mostraba la pluma – Solo hay una persona capaz de llevar las plumas de Girtaglihim a demás de Él. El único, o por lo que veo la única, es Alhm Ihr. Dime, Amy, ¿eres tu Alhm Ihr?

Un escalofrío me recorrió, me había descubierto. Fui incapaz de contestarle, tenía mucho miedo por haber hecho que alguien descubriese mi identidad, había violado la norma primordial de Girtaglihim. El propio miedo me delató, y Jake afirmó que yo era la segunda Divinidad del Dios de Sancta.

\- Ja, ja... - reía de una forma maligna – Déjame que te cuente una historia – prosiguió mientras sacaba una enorme espada de debajo del mostrador.

Era una espada enorme, no más larga que la Lobo Negro, pero mucho más ancha. Tenía un filo blanco muy limpio que hacía pequeños destellos. La espada llevaba un mango color gris en el que cabían dos manos para poder agarrarla. El arma era inmensa.

\- Había una vez, un mundo llamado Sancta, un mundo creado por Girtaglihim, su Dios. Este Dios, creo a los humanos y permitió su evolución a lo largo de toda la historia, pero pronto estas personas se vería azotados por inmensas calamidades injustas y sangrientas. La oscuridad se apoderó de los hombres, se peleaban y se mataban entre sí, hermanos contra hermanos, destruyéndose uno al otro sin rencor, durante mucho, mucho tiempo... ¿Y sabes qué? Girtaglihim no hizo NADA para ayudarlos, para poner paz. Entonces, un hombre se alzó, y desafió al Dios. Ese hombre, quería luchar contra su Dios y hacerle pagar por haber ignorado el sufrimiento de su gente. Ese hombre se llamaba Jake.

Me quedé atónita, ¿pudo un simple humano intentar derrotar a Girtaglihim? Esta vez reuní el valor para hablar.

\- ¿Tu te enfrentaste al Dios de Sancta? - pregunté lentamente.

\- Sí... Yo fui el hombre que desafió a Girtaglihim, con esta preciosa espada – decía mientras alzaba el arma – El Ancla Divina... Je... Apenas pude hacer algo. Tu Dios no tuvo nada de compasión ni conmigo ni con nadie. No solo me humilló delante de todos los humanos, sino que me encerró en esta maldita montaña durante el resto de mi vida...

No entendía nada de la historia, ¿pude Girtaglihim hacer tal cosa? De todas maneras todo tenía sentido, no es muy lógico que alguien quiera vivir en una montaña que no da ni comida ni agua, el herrero debió de quedarse en esta casa por el castigo de Girtaglihim.

\- ¿Y por eso vives aquí? - le pregunté decidida.

\- Exacto... - susurraba mientras acariciaba el filo de la Ancla Divina – 517 años... 517 años atrapados aquí... Sin agua, sin comida... Sin nadie... 517 años de castigo... Tampoco es que no necesitara de eso, a fin de cuentas, ahora soy un alma que vaga por estos lares...

Se hizo un silenció incómodo, con la tensión de mi cuerpo apenas podía saborear la calma que nos abandonaría.

\- ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que Girtaglihim creó Divinidades: Simfonía a Alhm Ihr. ¿Todo para qué? Para "protegernos"... Pero aquí estás tú... Sin hacer nada... Sin hacer justicia...

\- ¡N-no! - respondí justificándome - ¡Intentamos crear un mundo mejor! ¡Tenéis que confiar en nuestra ayuda!

\- ¿Para qué? Que yo vea no a habido ningún cambio en Sancta... Es más, dejaste que Gerad y los demás murieran.

\- ¡P-pero no había manera de...!

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó el hombre mientras alzaba la espada.

El arma empezó a emitir un fulgor verde que rodeaba todo el filo de la Ancla Divina, a continuación Jake dio un mandoble y la espada desató un torbellino que destruyó toda la casa.

Tras el vendaval, me levanté y aparte los escombros que me rodeaban, estaba llena de heridas y de piedras hincadas en mi piel, el derrumbamiento de la casa me golpeó fuertemente. La armería estaba totalmente destrozada, la madera se había roto y dispersado por toda la ladera, apenas quedaba rastro del hogar de Jake. Alcé la vista y vi al herrero, sostenía la Ancla Divina, que refulgía con fuerza un halo verde. El hombre bajó la espada y dirigió unas palabras hacia mi:

\- Si de alguna manera... Por muy insignificante e imposible que sea... Si de alguna manera puedo hacer daño a Girtaglihim... Vengar mi humillación... Lo haré. Voy a matarte y a darle al diosecito donde más le duelo: le voy a arrebatar la vida a una de sus hijas. ¡Soy Jake, el cazadioses! ¡Y ha llegado tu hora, Alhm Ihr!

La espada del herrero tenía tanta fuerza que creaba ráfagas de viento por cada mandoble, era difícil permanecer esquivando hasta la eternidad, y más estando malherida. Decidí hablarle y hacerle razonar.:

\- ¡Jake, escúchame! - le chillaba mientras daba saltos hacia atrás esquivando la espada.

\- ¿Para qué? - respondió mientras bajaba la espada – Ni tu Dios ni tu aportáis nada bueno a este mundo.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Simfonía y yo intentamos hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a los humanos!

\- Dime, ¿cuantos humanos has ayudado?

\- ¡A Luan! ¡P-perdón por ser poco modesta, pero ella no estaría aquí de no ser por mí!

\- Eso es insignificante con la de millones de vidas que has ignorado al largo de toda tu existencia – contestó con gran rencor en su interior.

\- ¡Acabo de nacer! ¡Literalmente! ¡Cuando acabe con esto trataré de ayudar a todo el mundo! ¡Ya lo verás!

\- ¡Eso mismo dijo Girtaglihim, y mira qué tan poco ha hecho por ayudarnos! - respondió mientras lanzaba otro mandoble.

Por sus respuestas pude ver que era imposible razonar con él, ya no hacia esto por "justicia", solo lo hacía para vengarse de Girtaglihim. No puedo cuestionar los porqués de las decisiones de mi Dios, solo sé que debería tener sus razones para dejar que eso ocurriera. No debía perecer allí mismo, tenía una misión que cumplir de total prioridad. Decidí enfrentarme a él y por lo menos hacer que se rindiera, materialicé la Lobo Negro en mi mano derecha y acometí contra el herrero.

\- ¡Tiraré tus despojos por la montaña! - chilló mientras hacía un golpe vertical.

Dí dos volteretas hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe y el filo de la Ancla Divina se clavó en el suelo, aproveché y de un saltó le dí una estocada en el pecho. La Lobo Negro logró penetrar la armadura pero extrañamente fue rechazada fuera del cuerpo de Jake, a causa de la fuerza extraña, retrocedí unos pasos.

\- ¡Pero si te he dado! - me quejé mientras asustada me coloqué en posición ofensiva.

\- No soy un hombre cualquiera, ni alguien como tú puede derrotarme...

En ese momento el miedo recorrió el cuerpo, Jake era diferente a todo ser vivo que me había encontrado hasta el momento, noté como desprendía una fuerza incluso mayor al de el dragón. Para colmo, volví a tener otra de esas visiones, esta se trataba de cómo el herrero tiraba mi cuerpo inerte por el precipicio, y como su risa hacía eco en todo el Gran Mirador. Pensé en todo eso y de repente decidí tomar la iniciativa de volar y huir de ahí.

Desplegué las alas, y me elevé rápidamente tanto como pude.

\- Ese truco no funcionará conmigo... - susurró Jake mientras elevaba su espada - ¡Te cortaré esas "alas de la libertad"!

La Ancla Divina hizo de nuevo un destello verde y la espada lanzo miles de rayos esmeralda. Esos rayos rápidamente me alcanzaron, así que decidí cerrar las alas por completo. El ataque del herrero no tardó en despedazarme las alas y golpearme repetidas veces, causándome serias contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Finalmente caí al suelo, impotente y sin poder reaccionar.

\- ¿Que tal estás? - mascullaba lenta y maquiavélicamente Jake mientras a pasos rezagados se acercaba a mi.

Con las últimas fuerzas en mi levanté la vista y vi los ojos del herrero que de repente se volvieron rojos y brillantes, parecían pequeños cristales escarlata llenos de sangre carmesí.

\- Haré tu muerte lenta y dolorosa... - murmuro con una lentitud malvada y peligrosa.

Rápidamente me intenté levantar, pero los brazos no me respondían, los músculos habían sido rasgados e inutilizados. Las piernas me temblaban y un escalofrío horripilante me recorrió el cuerpo, apenas podía ya notar nada, no podía ni sentir la pequeña brisa que levantaba las piedrecitas de la montaña, solo pudo sentir en mi espalda cómo la Ancla Divina me atravesaba.

Pronto el suelo se empezó a inundar de sangre, era la mía. Jake me había clavado la espada en la espalda y lentamente iba empujando para hacerme más daño y empeorarme la herida. Cuanto más empujaba más se reía el herrero, disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir. Levantó la espada por un momento y volvió a clavármela de nuevo, la Ancla Divina me atravesó por completo y se clavó en el suelo.

\- ¡Muere! ¡Sufre! ¡MUERE! - chillaba enloquecido el cazadioses.

Apenas podía quejarme, no tenía fuerzas ni para retorcerme de dolor. La vista se me volvía borrosa y mi cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar. Al ver que todavía seguía viva, el herrero empezó a hurgar en la herida, removiendo huesos rotos y carne magullada, todo era sufrimiento en ese instante. Poco a poco los ojos me empezaron a fallar, ya no podía ni mantenerlos abiertos, mi cuerpo irremediablemente cayó en la oscuridad. Todavía seguía oyendo la malvada voz de Jake, que paulatinamente se distorsionaba, poco a poco su voz se convertía en ruidos secos y carentes de vida que retumbaban en la oscuridad. Ya no podía ver, ya no podía oír, solo podía sentir el miedo y el frío de la soledad. ¿Era este mi final?

Un ángel en la cima de una montaña. Un ángel desnudo y amorfo contemplaba las calamidades de Sancta. La tierra ardía, los animales se diezmaban y el cielo se apagaba como una vela ante un jarrón de agua. Destrucción. Solo podía ver destrucción, solo podía observar la aniquilación de los humanos. El mundo se estaba sumiendo en el caos y el dolor. Las llamas consumían todo a su paso, solo dejaban la débil ceniza de lo que fue un ser vivo. El ángel sufría. El ángel sufría mientras las ascuas se reflejaban en sus profundos ojos grandes y vacíos

El ángel miraba con tristeza sus manos y se preguntaba cómo había podido ocurrir todo aquello tras su larga ausencia. Impotente ante tanta masacre, derramó lágrimas de cristal, lágrimas que se rompieron al chocar contra las robustas rocas de la montaña, lágrimas de lamento. El ángel se dio la vuelta y una mirada de decisión le cubrió toda la cara, no iba a permitir que todo acabase mal. Hizo unos pasos hacía la dirección contraria y alzo las manos.

\- "Humanos... Mi creación... No voy a permitir que acabéis así" - decía mientras dos chorros surgían de sus manos.

Pronto la luz tomó la forma de dos esferas que lentamente descendieron a donde está el ángel. Las esferas revoloteaban alrededor de él, cómo dos mosquitas ante una linterna, el ángel estaba feliz.

\- "Ahora... Solo tengo que daros forma humana, así podréis acercaros a los humanos y guiarles por el buen camino." - masculló con una voz etérea que hacía eco en las mentes de las personas.

Las esferas reaccionaron contentas, estaban dispuestas a hacerlo todo por el ángel. Entusiasmadas, empezaron a danzar por el oscuro firmamento, inundando el cielo con esperanzas y luz. Poco a poco, las esferas fueron desapareciendo, y la sus destellos de jolgorio menguaron en chispas blancas.

\- "Gracias..." - agradecía el ángel mientras volvía a derramar lágrimas de cristal - "Simfonía... Alhm Ihr... Espero que podáis ayudarme con todo esto"

El ángel se dispuso a volar, pero pronto escuchó un ruido sospechoso que venía des de abajo. Inquieto, se dio la vuelta espero a que ese ser extraño que se acercaba mostrasen su forma. Tras un rato de espera, vio como una mano se alzaba y se cogía del borde de la montaña para no caerse. Era un hombre que escalaba con dificultad y que quería llegar a la cima cueste lo que cueste, tenía las manos sangrando por culpa de la escalada. El hombre mostró su apariencia cuando logró alcanzar la cima, era Jake.

El ángel se lo quedó mirando durante un rato, se preguntaba que quería ese hombre de él.

\- Tú eres Girtaglihim, ¿verdad? - preguntó Jake mientras sacudía las manos.

El ángel afirmó lentamente y se limitó a observar los movimientos del hombre.

\- Bien... ¿Porqué ignoras todo lo que nos ocurre? ¿Porqué no haces nada cuando nos ves sufrir? - preguntó enojado.

\- "Nunca lo entenderíais" - respondió Girtaglihim mientras miraba al suelo.

Jake por un momento se admedentró, la voz del ángel resonaba en su cabeza y penetraba en su mente, realmente ese ángel era el Dios de Sancta. Apretó los puños y sus manos se tiñeron de sangre

\- ¡¿Y porqué?! ¡¿Porqué no puedes ayudarnos?! - gritó indignado.

El ángel se dedicó a ignorarlo, miraba el suelo mientras derramaba otra lágrima de cristal. Jake estuvo un buen rato preguntándolo el porque de su indiferencia a los humanos, hasta que finalmente perdió la paciencia, decidió enfrentarse a él.

\- ¡Responde! - chillaba enfurecido mientras acometía contra el ángel con su espada.

Empecé a sentir algo de nuevo, era el frío otra vez. Poco a poco recobraba los sentidos, empecé a oír el goteo del agua y el quemar de las antorchas. Sentí el duro suelo en el que estaba y las húmedas piedras que lo constituían. Finalmente abrí los ojos y me levanté, estaba en una cárcel.

Asustada observé con nerviosismo cada milímetro de la celda, lo último que recordaba era la batalla de Jake, pero nada más. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo iba a salir?

No podía ver muy bien, únicamente el fuego de las antorchas alumbraban la estancia, ni rastro de luz solar. Me acerqué a los barrotes y los sacudí con todas mis fuerzas, no se abrían. A continuación empecé a preguntar en voz alta:

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - sonaba mi voz por todo el calabozo.

Me dí la vuelta y me senté en una esquina, habían ocurrido muchas cosas y no entendía nada, no sabía que hacer. De repente oí unos pasos, era una persona que corría y se dirigía hasta mi a toda prisa. De repente pude ver una figura, era un hombre con un pelo largo que le llegaba al cuello. Vestía un vestido de espadachín morado con adornos color plata, cuyo resplandor se apagaba con la oscuridad de la habitación.

El hombre abrió la celda, entró y me cogió de la mano.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Salgamos de aquí! - exclamó en voz baja mientras me tiraba del brazo.

_**Capítulo 3: La desaparición de Simfonía y el rubí del saber**_

Un ruido. Un sonido. Podía escuchar algo. ¿Una voz quizá? No, el ruido era natural, no era una voz humana. ¿Qué era entonces? Poco a poco el sonido se iba haciendo más claro. Era agua. ¿Simplemente agua? No... era algo más, era como si el agua se moviese bruscamente. El ruido iba y venia, con intervalos de silencio, cada vez con más fuerza... Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta: Eran olas. Pero... ¿Estaba en la playa? ¿Cómo era posible?

Me fue difícil abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansada, solo tenía ganas de quedarme allí y dormir para siempre. Sin embargo, hice un esfuerzo y los abrí, efectivamente, estaba en una playa. La arena caliente me cubría los pies, como las sábanas de una cama echa de plumas y lana, no necesitaba ninguna manta, se estaba muy bien tumbada allí. Tras cerca de un minuto, logré desperezarme y miré hacia arriba. Cierta pregunta se me pasó por la cabeza: ¿Había perdido el Conocimiento Divino? No... No era eso, solo estaba agotada, y eso me afectaba a mi estado mental.

Contemplé el cielo, hoy se vestía de cobalto. Realmente no me dí cuenta de la inmensidad hasta el momento, ¿cómo podía algo ser tan grande? Empezaba a preocuparme, si de verdad me estaba preguntando cosas tan simples y carentes de importancia, no tendría muy buen juicio en ese momento. Pero... ¿Y qué? ¿Porqué volverme una humana sin poder apenas disfrutar de aquellos placeres que ni siquiera los Dioses podían apreciar? ¿Porqué no puedo perderme un instante y enbobarme mirando fijamente el firmamento?

No. No me toca hacerlo. No debía hacerlo, tenía una gran responsabilidad con la que cargar, y de hecho, me arrepiento de haber lidiado con ella. ¿Porqué me había tocado a mí hacer una tarea tan ardua? ¿No podía ser simplemente una mujer normal como cualquier otra? Y lo peor de todo ¿Porqué cuestiono todo esto?

Realmente hay muchos humanos que se lamentan por los pequeños problemas de cada día, y eso, no les permite apreciar estos momentos, estos regalos que solo ellos pueden disfrutar. Pero yo digo: ¿Qué hay de malo en equivocarse? ¿Qué hay de malo en cometer errores? Desearía tener una vida normal como cualquiera de ellos, y equivocarme, y aprender, y vivir. Disfrutaría cada segundo como persona, seria como un tesoro que guardaría en mi corazón y que nunca dejaría escapar.

Levanté el brazo, y con la palma de la mano intenté coger el cielo, pero solo pude notar la arena que tenía en los dedos. Me incorporé y empecé a mirar el mar. Era precioso, el agua era cristalina, se podía ver la arena mojada y fangosa que cubría el océano. Hacia el horizonte, el agua brillaba en pequeñas joyas que relucían con fuerza, parecía que el mar estaba echo de perlas. Más allá, el sol se asomaba, y con sus cálidos rayos de luz, daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Tras unos segundos mirando el agua, de nuevo me pregunté: ¿Qué más me he perdido? Realmente era una necia, siempre consideré que mi forma anterior era perfecta y sublime, pero solo estaba engañando a la gente, y a mi precisamente. Recordé la conversación que tuve ayer con Alberto: "Los humanos están condenados a la imperfección", ¿y qué? Tendrán errores, y a veces no es que su comportamiento sea muy bueno, pero eso es lo que les hace geniales: la promesa de superarse cada día y aspirar a más. Quizás solo sea un sentimiento de codicia, pero por otra parte, es eso lo que les impulsa a seguir hacia adelante, y a considerar cada momento una razón para disfrutar.

Alcé el brazo de nuevo y esta vez intenté atrapar el sol, pero tampoco pude. Paulatinamente, la tristeza se apoderó de mi, y me tapé la cara mientras rompí a llorar. Cada lágrima, cada sollozo, cada sorbido... Todo me recordaba al desayuno que hicimos todos juntos ayer.

La madera crujía a cada paso que daba Alberto. El mayordomo bostezaba mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, un escalón que bajaba significaba un chillido por parte del suelo que retumbaba por la casa. Se colocó correctamente la pajarilla de su traje y entró en la cocina, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Sorpresa para él que yo ya me estaba ocupando de ese asunto.

\- ¡Ah! B-buenos días – saludaba Alberto con gran extrañeza.

\- Buenos días – le respondí mientras sacudía la sartén y hacia girar una omelette.

El mayordomo se sentía incómodo, le parecía de mala educación que no hiciera él el desayuno, así que se ofreció a cocinar.

\- No pasa nada – lo tranquilicé mientras partía otros dos huevos – Esto resulta muy entretenido.

Alberto se dio por vencido y tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor. Al otro lado, estaba Prometeo, que apenas se aguantaba en si del sueño que tenía. El niño apenas podía mantener los ojos cerrados, y de vez en cuando perdía el control de su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de darse un golpe contra el borde de la mesa.

La cocina por otra parte era digna de un chef de primera clase. Estaba compuesta por madera color chocolate, con armarios y cajones de un estilo bastante rústico. Había un gran mármol bien liso y limpio donde se podía cocinar y maniobrar con mucha facilidad. También tenía utensilios de lo más peculiares, con una función un tanto casual, como por el ejemplo, el rosquillero. Este pequeño aparato de plástico tenía forma de embudo con una vara que si se estiraba tapaba la boca del cacharro, cerrándolo herméticamente. Como su nombre indica, sirve para hacer la forma de las rosquillas una vez tienes la masa hecha preparada.

Tardé unos 5 minutos con 1 segundo en preparar los platos de todos, decidí hacer omelettes acompañadas con una simple ensalada de lechuga, tomate y queso. Con los tres platos preparados, me dirigí a la mesa del comedor y los entregue al mayordomo y al chico.

\- ¡Qué buena pinta! - exclamó el chaval ilusionado por la comida.

\- Ahora solo falta saber como están – le respondí mientras entregaba cubiertos a todos - ¡Buen provecho!

Alberto corto un poco de tortilla y rápidamente se lo metió en la boca. Tras poco segundos de tenerlo en su paladar un escalofrío espeluznante: le sabía a rayos, era incapaz de tragarselo.

\- ¿Que tal esta? - le pregunté emocionada al mayordomo.

El hombre tardo 5,99 segundos en reaccionar. Decidió no decirme nada y seguir comiendo, así que con dificultad logró tragar el trozo de omelette. En el momento en el que la comida le toco la garganta volvió a sentir ese escalofrío, Alberto se quedó pálido e irremediablemente confesó:

\- Demasiado... Demasiado salado...

\- Imposible – respondí tajante – He añadido justamente la cantidad necesaria de sal para una persona adulta. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Rápidamente corté un trozo de tortilla y me lo metí en la boca. Al instante un escalofrío repulsivo y vil me invadió, era verdad, estaba demasiado salado.

\- Im... Imposible... - me lamenté mientras buscaba desesperante un vaso de agua.

\- Mmmm... Ñam... Muy soso... – intervino el niño con la boca llena de comida.

Alberto se levantó y recogió los platos de comida, yo le seguí y con un trapo mojado empecé a limpiar.

\- No hace falta que limpie más – me dijo el mayordomo mientras abría un armario y sacaba unas galletas – Está impoluto.

\- No creas – le respondí mientras volvía a mojar el trapo en un cubo de agua que tenía a 43 centímetros de mis pies – Hay MUCHOS gérmenes en el ambiente, esperando a que nuestras defensas bajen la guardia y entonces atacarnos...

El hombre, confuso ante aquella situación, se sentó de nuevo en la mesa del comedor con la bandeja de galletas. Prometeo rápidamente cogió una y la devoró.

\- Lleva así tooooooda la mañana – le dijo el niño al mayordomo – Me hizo lavarme las manos unas tres veces... Y ella se las lavó cinco veces... También limpió de arriba a abajo la cocina y esta mesa...

Alberto, aún más extrañado me preguntó:

\- ¿Y esta obsesión por la limpieza?

\- Ni idea – le contesté mientras dejaba el trapo en el cubo de agua y tomaba asiento en la mesa – Solo se me ocurren meras conjeturas.

\- ¿Y son...? - preguntó esperando una respuesta.

\- Creo que es uno de los efectos secundarios de volverme una humana.

El hombre acarició su bigote lentamente y volvió a preguntar:

\- ¿Su obsesión por la limpieza es solo por volverse humana?

\- No del todo. Quiero decir que posiblemente mis temores o defectos estén saliendo a la luz en estos instantes.

\- ¿Defectos? ¿Puede una divinidad tener errores?

\- Creo que es parte de mi adaptación a este humano. Realmente necesitaría algún que otro punto débil para realmente ser humana "normal".

\- Entonces... ¿Girtaglihim la creó imperfecta para conectar mejor con los humanos?

\- No del todo. Es posible que el simple hecho de volverme humana conlleva a tener errores.

\- ¿Es eso posible? - masculló mientras se acariciaba la barbilla – Pero... ¿No será esto contraproducente?

\- En estos casos creo que el fin justifica los medios – le respondí mientras me sacudía las manos – Si es necesario para cumplir mi objetivo, así se hará. Tampoco creo que pueda evitar esto.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Pues es algo simple pero cruel. Creo que el ser humano está condenado a la imperfección.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, solo se podía oír a Prometeo masticando las galletas con un hambre voraz. La ausencia de ruido duró 10,67 segundos y el mayordomo finalmente habló:

\- Vaya... Eso es bastante... Deprimente.

\- Puede, pero tendré que aceptarlo. Tendré que adaptarme y evolucionar, o mejor dicho, Involucionar. Un paso de la perfección a la imperfección.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos – me dijo Alberto mientras se levantaba.

\- Es verdad – le respondí – Pero... ¿No habrá que limpiar un poco más?

Prometeo rápidamente se levantó, y empezó a empujarme hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Q-que haces? - le pregunté algo molesta.

\- Vayámonos ya, que si no nunca acabaremos – contestó agobiado.

\- ¿Pero que hay de la cocina? ¡Sigue estando sucia!

El mayordomo echó un vistazo a la cocina y observó que estaba perfectamente limpia. Se puso una mano a la cara y intervino desganado:

\- Ya lo haré yo más tarde.

\- ¡Pero los gérmenes se acumulan! - insiste nerviosa - ¡Si no limpiamos bien podría...!

\- ¡QUE NOS VAMOS YA! - exclamó el chico mientras lograba sacarme de la casa.

Alberto salió el último y cerró la puerta de la casa con llave. Se cercioró de que estuviese herméticamente cerrada y preguntó:

\- ¿Adonde vamos primero? O mejor dicho, ¿qué hacemos? - dijo mientras se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo.

\- Yo tengo que hacer un par de recados antes de hacer "ya-sabes-que". Será mejor que tu vayas a reunir a los pueblerinos mientras yo me encargo de ese asunto.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de asuntos la requieren?

\- Tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda ocupar el rol de alcalde en Canodra, y sé como hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo entonces – dijo Alberto mientras empezaba su marxa – La esperaré en la plaza junto con la gente del pueblo.

\- Nos veremos luego – me despedí del mayordomo.

A continuación me giré al chico y le dije:

\- Tenemos que ir a casa del antiguo alcalde, ¿me acompañas?

\- ¡Claro! - dijo el chaval con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Tan pronto como Prometeo aceptó, nos dimos la vuelta y empezamos a caminar.

No se porqué, pero me dio la impresión de que el pueblo había cambiado. Antes sentía un gran malestar con el silencio de Canodra, una calma inquietante, como el silencio antes de una tormenta... Ahora eso había cambiado, el silencio que consumía aquel entorno era una sensación agradable, como si el lugar por fin fuese seguro.

De repente, otra cuestión se me paso por la cabeza: ¿Qué decisión tomará el pueblo? Por supuesto es muy difícil que se nieguen a tener otro líder, aunque también cabe destacar que sería una decisión muy inteligente. Una sociedad con un poder dividido es más difícil de controlar, y más cuando las tareas a realizar dependen de diversas opiniones y perspectivas, así como de las decisiones por parte de quienes representan el poder. De hecho, la cosa se complicaría bastante si eso ocurriera.

Tengo que guiar a la gente por el buen camino, y por ello, debo ganarme su respeto y su confianza. Sin embargo, eso no debe impedirme que continúe con mi labor, Canodra no es el único pueblo que está entre mis objetivos principales, así que encontrar a alguien que ocupe el rol de líder es otra de mis obligaciones.

Aunque sea algo perverso y manipulador, tengo que conseguir que el sistema político siga tal y como está. Si lo consigo, la manipulación del populado será más fácil, y por ende, podré sacar beneficio para luego proseguir con mi misión. Ahora más que nunca, necesito poder controlar a la gente mediante un líder leal a mi, que sea como una extensión de mi persona, una marioneta. Eso también evitaría revoluciones, y así la paz reinaría. Aunque el método es vil el resultado es positivo 100%.

Nadie sabe lo que ha decidido el pueblo... Ni siquiera yo. De todas maneras, tarde o temprano tendría que buscar a un nuevo alcalde, así que lo que iba a hacer no era una pérdida de tiempo. Tras unos 3 minutos con 21 segundos, conseguimos llegar a casa del alcalde.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Prometeo.

Hice un intentó por usar el bastón abrir, pero rápidamente recordé que la vara se destruyó. A continuación empecé a barajar posibilidades, pero el niño se me adelantó. El muchacho golpeó la puerta con el dedo y esta se desplomó enseguida. El polvo se disolvió en el aire y yo di un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¡Argh! Por poco me ensucio... - mascullé con rapidez.

\- Parece que la puerta no está en muy buenas condiciones – dijo el chico mientras se agachaba y tocaba la puerta .

\- Y en tan mal estado...

\- ¿Vamos? - dijo el chaval mientras se levantaba y me miraba.

\- Y ...

Prometeo entro a la casa de un brinco y empezó a observar a todo a su alrededor. Estuvo esperando unos 11,54 segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no entraba. Extrañado se giró y preguntó:

\- ¿Entras?

Estaba esperando en la entrada de la puerta, no me atrevía a entrar.

\- Que... Asco... - me quejé en voz baja - ¿Cómo pude entrar aquí la última vez?

\- ¿Entras? - volvió a preguntar impaciente.

\- S-supongo... - respondí indecisa.

Detenidamente observe el suelo de la casa, como la última vez, estaba lleno de polvo. Por razones que seguía sin conocer, no pude pasar la puerta, el simple hecho de llenarme de asquerosos bichejos llamados ácaros, me paralizaba las piernas. Estuve dudando 6,32 segundos hasta que de nuevo Prometeo me preguntó enojado:

\- ¡¿Entras?!

\- Si, claro... Ahora mismo... Vamos Simfonía, este pequeño obstáculo no te puede impedir cumplir con tu misión... Voy a entrar... A la de una... A la de dos... Y a la de 3... …. …. …. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- ¡¿Quieres entrar de una vez?! - siguió insistiendo el chico.

\- ¡Pero es asqueroso! ¡Repugnante! Y... ¡Horrible! Y... Y... ¡Maldición! ¡No soy capaz de pronunciar más sinónimos!

El chaval se acercó y salió de la casa. Des de fuera del recinto, empezó a empujarme, intentaba echarme dentro de esa casa. El chico no pudo moverme ni un centímetro, así que ligeramente me pasó los dedos cerca del cuello, haciéndome cosquillas y logrando que cayese dentro de la casa.

\- ¡QUE ASCO! - chillé mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo del suelo.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, todo estaba tan oscuro y sucio como recordaba, lo cual era un problema dada mi leve misofobia. De todas maneras hice un esfuerzo para no caer en el miedo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué teníamos que hacer aquí? - preguntó Prometeo mientras daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

\- Ah, si, ya me acuerdo – le contesté mientras me adentraba más en la asquerosa casa – Voy a por un documento, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no hagas ruido o algo similar, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió alegremente y se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa. Yo por otra parte seguí en línea recta, tenía que encontrar los documentos del alcalde con la información del pueblo.

Aunque estaba realmente oscuro, la luz matutina que se colaba por las ventanas de la casa y eso ayudaba a poder distinguir algo en las sombras de la casa. Esperé 1 minuto con 4 segundos a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, y así poder ver todavía mejor. Tras la espera, avancé lenta y cuidadosamente por el recinto. La madera seguía crujiendo, como ocurrió la última vez que visité este lugar, pero des de luego lo que me empujaba a ir precavida era mi miedo a ensuciarme.

Tras andar 5 pasos, me topé con lo que venía a ser un escritorio. Era difícil verlo entre tanta oscuridad, pero por lo menos pude ver su forma. Debajo de la mesa principal, había unos 3 cajones, de los cuales solo encontré uno lleno. Cuidadosamente lo abrí y saqué su contenido, era la agenda del alcalde. Me acerqué a una ventana para poder ver mejor lo que había escrito. Tras echar una ojeada a la primera página pude de verdad afirmar que aquella agenda tenía inscritas todas las actividades del alcalde.

Busqué la fecha de hoy y empecé a leer tres páginas antes. Tras acabar de leerlas no encontré lo que buscaba, así que seguí leyendo los planes del alcalde en fechas futuras. Al leer la siguiente página encontré lo que buscaba. "11:45 – Unión matrimonial entre Elrich y Kärla"

Resulta que mañana era la boda de la mujer cuyo marido fue asesinado en el mercado. Necesitaba su nombre para una tarea posterior, así que por eso decidí buscar en la agenda del Alcalde. Ella mencionó que se iba a casar, así que probablemente el alcalde asistiría a esa unión matrimonial para poner el papeleo en orden, y de esta manera estar legalmente casados. Ahora que sabía su nombre, tendría que buscarla en el registro civil.

Me acerqué de nuevo al escritorio y dejé la agenda en su respectivo cajón. Luego me sacudí las manos llenas de polvo y seguí buscando por aquella zona. Estuve 2 minutos con 31 segundos buscando y no pude encontrar el registro civil, pero de repente me percaté de la presencia de un armario encima del escritorio. Con mucho cuidad, retiré la silla y me subí encima de ella para llegar al armario, a continuación lo abrí y finalmente encontré el registro.

Cuidadosamente me bajé de la silla y me volvía a acercar a la ventana. Abrí el registro y empecé a buscar el nombre "Kärla". Estuve 7 minutos con 49 segundos investigando hasta que finalmente encontré su dirección. Cerré sigilosamente el registro (para así no ensuciarme con el polvo) y me retiré al escritorio a devolverlo a su sitio. Cuando estaba bajando de la escalera noté una figura que se movía, era un ser que estaba en la mesa que, poco a poco, iba mostrando su forma. Por fin pude ver qué era ese ser, y tan pronto como lo descubrí, chillé y empecé a correr.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! - preguntó Prometeo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa.

De repente aparecí yo sobresaltada y corriendo por el miedo a esa criatura.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! - exclamó mientras me sujetaba y me intentaba calmar - ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

\- ¡Monstruo! ¡Un ser maligno y repulsivo! - le contesté mientras temblorosa señale a la oscuridad

El chaval se asustó también y clavó los ojos en la oscuridad. Estuvimos así 12,11 segundos, hasta que de repente volví a gritar:

\- ¡ES ÉL!

El chico se puso todavía más nervioso y preguntó:

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- ¡Allí! - chillé mientras le señalaba una termita que lentamente se acercaba a nosotros.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Prometeo extrañado - ¿Enserio te da miedo una termita?

\- ¡Es asquerosa! ¡Y...! ¡Y horrible! ¡Mírala bien!

\- ¡Es una simple termita! ¡No te va a comer! - respondió el chico mientras se acercaba al insecto.

El niño se detuvo enfrente del bicho y se dio la vuelta hacia mi.

\- ¿Ves? ¡No hace nada!

A continuación piso el insecto y lo mató.

\- Hala, muerta. Se acabó el problema. ¿Ya has acabado?

\- Si... - le contesté mientras me intentaba calmar.

Estaba realmente alterada, tuve que respirar hondo lentamente para serenarme y mantener la cabeza fría. ¿Cómo podía un ser tan insignificante ponerme en tan mal estado? ¿Seria otra de mis debilidades? Des de luego era un problema si estas cosas afectaban a mi juicio, tendría que encontrar una forma de superar ese miedo o por lo menos minvar sus efectos sobre mi.

\- Tenemos que ir a otro lugar, ¿me acompañas? - le pregunté al chico.

El niño asintió y salimos de la horrenda casa del antiguo alcalde, nuestra próxima parada era la casa de Kärla.

\- Esta es la última vez que entro en un sitio así... - me quejé mientras me volvía a sacudir el polvo.

\- ¿Adonde tenemos que ir? - me preguntó el chaval.

\- Vamos a casa de una amiga – le respondí mientras señalaba calle arriba.

Nos pusimos en marcha y empezamos a recorrer el pueblo, teníamos que ir hasta la otra punta de Canodra.

Kärla es posiblemente la única persona que puedo controlar a mi parecer. Cuando vengué la muerte de su marido desperté en ella un gran respeto por mí, ¿quién iba a decir que luego lo aprovecharía de manera tan descarada?

Puede que las dotes de liderazgo de la chica no sean muy buenas, pero por eso le pediré a Alberto que la ayude. Aunque creo que si el patán de Olihay logró ser alcalde una mujer hecha y derecha lo haría mil veces mejor. Por supuesto tendría que encontrar una manera de convencerla sin negociar nada, pues ser verían mis intenciones reales.

También cabe destacar que el estado mental de Kärla no será muy bueno, así que podría echar mano de un poco de psicología para dominar su mente. Por encima de todo, necesito que la nueva sociedad que estoy a punto de liderar este bajo mi yugo.

Pensando en mis futuros planes el tiempo se me fue volando, y casi me pareció que nos teletransportásemos a la casa de Kärla. Daba la impresión de ser un hogar lleno de amor y felicidad, sobretodo al ver lo bien cuidada y limpia que era la puerta de su casa. Golpeé la puerta con gracia y tras esperas 16,22 segundos nadie contestó.

\- Parece ser que no están en casa... - dijo el chico algo decepcionado.

\- Prometeo, dame la hebilla de tu capa – le pedí al muchacho.

\- ¿Eh? Claro... ¿Pero para qué la quie-?

\- ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

El chico rápidamente se quitó y me dio su hebilla, y yo con gran agilidad introduje el hilillo de metal por la cerradura de la puerta. Con unos giros de muñeca, conseguí que la hebilla actuara como llave y abriese la puerta. A continuación pegué una patada a la puerta y entré rápidamente,

Miré a mi derecha y solo vi oscuridad, miré a mi izquierda y encontré a la mujer. Kärla tenía una cuerda atada al cuello y estaba de pie en una silla, al instante de verme, hizo caer la silla con un pie y quedó colgando en el aire.

Rápidamente lancé un Elwind y corté la cuerda de la que colgaba Kärla. La mujer cayó al suelo mientras tosía a causa de la asfixia. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano, pero me la rechazo de un guantazo.

\- ¡Déjame! - chilló la mujer mientras empezaba a llorar - ¡Déjame morir!

Estuvimos 10,44 segundos en silencio, recapacitando sobre la situación y escuchando los sorbidos de la mujer.

\- ¿Porqué has tratado de suicidarte? - le pregunté.

Kärla estuvo 6,71 segundos sin responder, solo lloraba y se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Ya... Ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir... - respondió paulatinamente.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo es que a la gente se le ocurría acabar con su vida? La auto-eliminación no es un comportamiento natural, de hecho, el ser humano es el único que hace tal barbaridad. Sabiendo que en algún momento una persona muere, ¿porqué adelantar el proceso? Yo nunca haría tal cosa, y menos estando en el lugar que estoy.

\- Escucha, la vida no acaba aquí. Ya sé que fue muy duro para ti perder a tu marido de esa manera, pero eso no debe acabar contigo.

La mujer siguió sin contestar. Ya me conciencié de que el estado mental de Kärla no seria muy bueno, pero no me esperaba que llegara a un punto de locura semejante.

\- P-pero... no se que hacer... estoy... sola... - contestó finalmente mientras se volvía a secar las lágrimas – Ya no soy nadie sin él...

\- Kärla, ¿qué le parecería a tu esposo si te viera así? - le pregunté de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? *sob* ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Piensa, ¿qué diría tu marido si estuviera aquí?

La mujer pensó unos 3,12 segundos y finalmente contesto:

\- Que... soy la chica más hermosa del mundo... y que soy la persona más importante del mundo para él...

\- Kärla, tienes que vivir, no puedes dejar que tu vida acabe aquí. Eres joven todavía, hay un mundo ahí fuera que te necesita.

\- ¿Eh? Me... ¿necesitan?

\- Por supuesto. Yo especialmente te necesito.

\- … ¿Para qué?

\- Necesito que seas la nueva alcaldesa de Canodra.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó la mujer sorprendida

Ahora tocaba convencerla. Por supuesto debía resaltar sus virtudes y hacerla creer que puede dirigir un pueblo, aunque realmente resultara que no pudiera, ya estaría Alberto para ayudarla.

\- Pero... no podría hacerlo... ¿Porqué crees que tengo capacidad para hacerlo? - preguntó mientras se levantaba.

\- Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, tienes una alma muy poderosa que te da un carácter muy fogoso. Creo que una persona con un ímpetu como el tuyo sería lo que Canodra necesita.

\- La verdad es que no me veo siendo alcaldesa... ¡No sabría ni por donde empezar!

\- Por eso tendrías mi apoyo, yo te ayudaré a que lo consigas.

\- Pero... ¿Porqué no lo hace usted misma directamente? - preguntó mientras fregaba sus manos.

\- Yo tengo menesteres que atender fuera de este pueblo. No seria bueno que yo andase perdida en el mundo y el pueblo estuviera aquí sin líder, ¿no crees?

\- Sí... Supongo que tienes razón. Pero de todas maneras no creo que pueda... Me lo pensaré – dijo mientras empezó a mirar una ventana.

\- No hay problema, le estaré esperando en la plaza del pueblo. Allí puede darme una respuesta. Nos vemos luego – me despedí mientras salía por la puerta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Pormeteo que estuvo esperando fuera todo el rato.

\- Vamos a reunirnos con Alberto, tenemos que percatarnos de que ha decidido el pueblo. ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¡Claro! - dijo el chico mientras se puso a dar saltitos.

Siguiendo el ritmo del chaval, ambos nos dirigimos a la plaza.

\- Alcaldesa... Yo... - mascullaba Kärla mientras se quedaba enbobada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana – No puedo, no sabría que hacer... ¿O sí?

La mujer echó un vistazo a su alrededor, mirando cada rincón de la casa y recordando aquellos momentos felices que pasó con Elrich. Recordaba como su marido se sentaba en la butaca y se quejaba sobre Olihay, recordaba toda aquellas aquellas charlas eternas que tuvo con su esposo a lo largo de su vida. Finalmente, escogió una decisión.

\- Sí... Voy a hacerlo, ¡voy a liderar Canodra! - dijo mientras salía de su casa corriendo – Gracias Elrich, ¡ya sé que debo hacer!

La plaza estaba llena de gente, apenas podíamos hacernos paso ente tanta muchedumbre. La situación no era para nada simple, el pueblo necesitaba a alguien que organizase el populado, y lo necesitaba ya.

\- Ya... ¡Ya estamos aquí! - le chillé al mayordomo que estaba esperando en el centro del lugar.

Conseguí apartar a dos mujeres de gran tamaño que nos impedían el paso y logré llegar hasta el hombre junto con Prometeo.

\- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó el mayordomo mientras se acercaba a mi – La gente está un poco desesperada.

\- Ya lo he visto – le respondí mientras le quitaba el polvo al chico que se acababa de tropezar.

\- ¿Consiguió hacer lo que debía?

\- Sí, ya esta todo solucionado.

\- Pero... ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa?! - se quejaba un jefe de obra - ¡Mis hombres y yo no sabemos que hacer!

\- ¡Eso! - chillaba un pescadora - ¡Todavía no sabemos donde montar el mercado! ¡Necesitamos un nuevo alcalde!

\- Parece que la situación es crítica – le dije a Alberto - ¿Al final que han decidido?

\- Quieren que usted sea la alcaldesa, o que escojas a alguien para esa tarea.

\- Perfecto – le contesté mientras observaba a mi alrededor – Es necesario que esperemos unos instantes antes de decidir nada.

Estuvimos esperando 2 minutos con 3 segundos cuando finalmente llegó a quién yo esperaba. Kärla se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a la plaza.

\- ¿Has decidido algo ya? - le pregunté a la mujer mientras esta se acercaba.

\- Sí... - dijo cansada – Yo... lo haré. Yo seré la nueva alcaldesa.

\- ¡Estupendo! - celebró el mayordomo.

\- Es bueno oír eso – le respondí – Es una gran responsabilidad, pero aquí estamos para ayu-

\- No hace falta – me cortó Kärla mientras se acercaba a la gente – Tengo toda la situación bajo control.

La mujer pidió silencio y la muchedumbre obedeció firmemente. Tras comprobar que su voz llegaba a todos los lugares de la plaza dijo:

\- ¡Yo, Kärla Rey, por decisión de la Gran Sabia Simfonía, seré la alcalde de Canodra!

La gente, con enorme euforia y alegría, empezaron a chillar y a dar saltos, celebrando la llegada de la nueva alcaldesa. Tras 56,64 segundos de alboroto y jolgorio, el silencio se apoderó de la plaza de nuevo, la gente estaba esperando órdenes.

\- ¡¿Y qué hago yo ahora con mis hombres?! - volvió a preguntar el jefe de obra.

\- Usted y sus hombres se dedicarán a reparar y modernizar el asfalto del pueblo, necesitamos que los carros con mercancía puedan pasar correctamente por nuestro pueblo – le contestó Kärla firmemente.

\- ¿Y el próximo mercado? ¿Dónde lo montaremos? - preguntó de nuevo el pescador

\- Aquí mismo, en esta plaza – volvió a contestar la mujer firmemente – Haremos de este sitio una zona comercial.

Poco a poco la gente se iba yendo a sus respectivos trabajos, pues tenían que empezar a montar el mercado en la plaza. Al cabo de 5 minutos con 32 segundos, el lugar se volvió desértico.

\- Ha sido sorprendente tu habilidad para dominar la situación – la halagué mientras me acercaba - ¿Tienes experiencia de anteriores trabajos?

\- La verdad es que no – respondió con una sonrisa en la boca – Pero Elrich y yo siempre hablábamos sobre cómo mejorar Canodra para que sea un sitio mejor, supongo que ahora se cómo puedo mejorar el pueblo.

\- Parece que te sabes arreglarlas bien. Pero dime, ¿cuales son tus planes? - preguntó Alberto

\- Primero reconstruiremos la calles del pueblo. Muchas veces los mercaderes ambulantes y viajeros decidían tomar otra ruta antes de pasar por el pueblo por la mala calidad de las calles. Si arreglamos el asfalto, podrán pasar por aquí y vender sus productos en nuestro mercado.

\- Bien hecho, un pueblo comunicado siempre tiene más ventajas – le contesté – pero eso llevará un tiempo.

\- No tanto – respondió Kärla – Pagaré a los obreros por obra, así se darán más prisa para hacer su trabajo y cobrar.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - se rió el mayordomo - ¡Usted sí sabe cómo funcionan las cosas!

\- Cierto. También tengo pensado en montar el mercado en la plaza, así no obstruiremos una calle y centralizaremos el comercio.

\- Vaya, que inteligente – le dije a la mujer – Creo que después de todo no vas a necesitar ayuda.

\- No se preocupe, aquí hay mucho que hacer y ocuparé de ello. Además, tengo a Alberto aquí por si las moscas

\- ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! - exclamó el mayordomo - ¿Cuál es mi nueva ocupación?

\- Me gustaría que trabajases para mi – le dijo Kärla – Así tendría a alguien que me llevase en carro y me ayudase con la administración.

Todo iba según lo planeado, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. La mujer tenía muy buenas iniciativas y un buen futuro como alcaldesa. Ahora solo tocaba proseguir con la segunda parte del plan. Me acerqué a Kärla y le dije:

\- Oye, ¿podrías prestarme un bote para navegar por el mar?

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto extrañado el mayordomo - ¿Para qué necesita usted un barco?

\- Para atravesar el mar, obviamente – le respondí.

\- ¿Y a dónde quiere ir? - preguntó Kärla.

\- Es menester dirigirme hacia el noreste, allí hay cierta anoma-

\- ¡Ni hablar! - me interrumpió Alberto – Han enviado cientos de personas por esa ruta... ¡Y ninguna ha vuelto! ¡No debe ir sola!

\- Es un asunto que me requiere de mi presencia, no la de los demás, iré sola.

\- ¡Se lo prohíbo! - gritó el hombre - ¡No permitiré que su vida acabe de esta manera!

El mayordomo se empeñaba en que no partiera, pero era mi deber ir a hacia el noreste. Decidí aceptar la petición de Alberto, así intentar que bajara la guardia y pedírselo a Kärla en solitario. Por lo menos tendría que aprovechar la última oportunidad que me quedaba.

El día transcurrió sin ningún problema. Comimos en casa de la nueva alcaldesa, la cual nos preparó unos estupendos huevos revueltos con trocitos de jamón y chorizo. Dadas mis patéticas habilidades en el arte de la cocina (de las cuales sigo sin entender porqué me fallan), decidí abstenerme de preparar comida alguna. Tras una buena sobremesa, Kärla me pidió que saliéramos juntas y hacer unos "recados". Caminamos hasta el puerto donde ella empezó a hablarme sobre la petición del bote.

\- Escucha, - dijo en voz baja – puedo darte el bote que necesitas.

\- ¿Ah sí? - respondí intrigada, me sorprendió que fuera ella quién diera el primer paso en este.

\- No sé cuales son tus razones, pero si debes de ir hacia al noreste debes marchar. Seguro que al otro lado del mar, hay personas que requisan de tu ayuda, y quiero que las ayudes, como tú hiciste conmigo.

Realmente me sorprendió la capacidad de mis actos, ¿quién iba a decir que matando a ese asesino iba a tener tantos beneficios?

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias por aceptar – le contesté - ¿Podría tener el bote para esta noche?

\- Claro, - afirmó con entusiasmo – después de la cena lo tendré todo preparado.

La alcaldesa inmediatamente se marchó a prepararlo todo y yo volví con Alberto y Prometeo a pasar mi última noche en Canodra.

Esta vez el niño y el mayordomo prepararon juntos la cena. El plato era una pizza de 96 centímetros de largo y 49 centímetros de ancho. Nos dimos una comilona y nos fuimos a dormir. Sigilosamente, me escapé de casa de Alberto y me dirigí al puerto de nuevo, donde Kärla me esperaba.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, apenas había luz en la calle. Con alerta, caminaba por el puerto cuidadosamente y así no caerme al agua, con lo oscuro que estaba no era difícil que pasara. Tras 2 minutos con 45 segundos de caminar, finalmente me encontré con Kärla y el bote.

\- Está todo listo – dijo la mujer mientras me mostraba el pequeño barco.

Era un bote pequeño que media exactamente 5 metros de largo y 2 de ancho, suficiente para que una persona viajase.

\- Muchas gracias – le agradecí

\- También he reunido provisiones para aguantar en alta mar 3 días, ¿es suficiente?

\- Por supuesto – le afirmé mientras me acercaba al bote.

\- Y... ¿Ahora que va a hacer? - preguntó Kärla.

\- Navegaré por el mar hasta cierto destino, tengo que apresurarme cuanto antes – le respondí.

\- Ya veo... ¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta! ¡Me he olvidado de los remos! - exclamó nerviosa.

\- No hará falta – le contesté mientras me giraba – Los vientos son más que suficientes para llevarme hasta allí, una suerte que en esta época el viento sople hacia el sureste.

\- Bien... Espero que no haya problemas.

\- No pasará nada, estaré bien, solo céntrate en ser alcaldesa – la tranquilicé.

Kärla me volvió a agradecer que vengará a su marido y despareció entre las sombras mientras se despedía de mi. Me dediqué a organizar todo el material del bote y a prepararme para marchar. Justamente antes de partir, oí el ruido de unos pasos.

\- ¿¡Quién va!? - chillé.

Oí un suspiro y acto seguido una persona se reveló: era Prometeo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté mientras me acercaba y me agachaba.

\- S-solo venía a despedirme... Y a darte esto – titubeo mientras sacaba una gema de la capa.

Era una gema blanca, una piedra preciosa que valía cerca de 10.000 monedas. Se le podría sacar un buen pellizco a tal ganga.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? - le volví a preguntar mientras cogía la gema.

\- La encontré en la casa del alcalde, mientras tú estabas buscando en sus cajones. Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

\- Pero chico... Será mejor que te la quedes tú – le contesté mientras le tendía la gema – Yo no le podré dar nin-

\- No – interrumpió el niño – Ya lo sé, esta cosa vale mucho y podría hacerme rico, pero prefiero que te la quedes tu, para que te acuerdes de mi...

No pude decirle que no. No me serviría de nada en mi viaje, pero al menos podría recordar estos últimos instantes felicidad con el chaval al ver la gema.

\- Gracias – le dije mientras abracé al chico.

\- Cuídate mucho – dijo Prometeo casi llorando.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y mientras corría hacia la oscuridad me miraba y se despedía con la mano. Yo también me despedí hasta que perdí al chico de vista, tras eso, inmediatamente volví al bote. Corté la cuerda que lo mantenía en el puerto y con el ayuda de la pierna izquierda me impulsé. Empecé a navegar.

Me tumbé y decidí dormir un poco, con los vientos dirigiéndome al sureste no habría problemas en mi travesía. La vista era increíble, el cielo parecía un manto color azabache recubierto por joyas blancas y relucientes cuyo fulgor iluminaba el cielo. Por otra parte, el mar reflejaba las estrellas y el cielo, imitando el hermoso firmamento. Con ambos espectáculos en el cielo y el agua, uno podría confundirse y pensar que está navegando por el firmamento, pero obviamente la razón me impedía tener un pensamiento tan onírico.

Tras estar 7 minutos con 22 segundo observando cielo y mar, intenté cerrar los párpados y dormir, pero un ruido me despertó. Parecía un chapoteo en el agua, pero muy intenso, debía de ser un cuerpo enorme que se zambullía. Rápidamente me levanté y observé a mi alrededor: había una niebla densa que me rodeaba y cubría el cielo.

Volví a oír el ruido, esta vez más cerca, venía por detrás. Me dí la vuelta y divisé una pequeña figura, parecía ser una cola enorme que se sumergía en el agua. De repente, un sudor frío me recorrió el cuerpo, ¿qué era esa cosa? ¿qué animal podría tener semejante cola?

El bote empezó a tambalearse, sea lo que sea intentaba atacarme. Me asomé para ver el agua y vi dos ojos enormes y grandes que me observaban lascivamente des de las profundidades. De nuevo, el miedo se apoderó de mi. Me volvía a preguntar, ¿qué era esa cosa?

El agua se revolvía y el bote se meneaba más todavía, así que caí rodando cerca de la vela. Inmediatamente miré de nuevo hacia el agua y se presentó por fin el causante de todo aquello. Era una criatura que se asemejaba a una serpiente, pero la gran diferencia era que esta es enorme, su cuello media 2,38 metros y su altura era de 5,89 metros. Era un monstruo digno de temer, un ente vil que derrochaba terror y miedo, tenía pinta de ser peligroso. La criatura me observó durante 8,31 segundos y súbitamente me atacó.

Tras el ataque el bote debió hundirse y supongo que llegué esta playa flotando a la deriva. Aquella noche estaba todo demasiado oscuro, así que no pude ver muy bien como era ese monstruo. Es muy probable que aquella bestia fuera la causante de que todos aquellos hombre que se adentraron en el mar nunca volvieron. Pero, ¿cuál podría ser el origen de semejante monstruosidad?

Decidí no darle más vueltas, tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a atravesar el mar y llegar al sureste. Lo primero seria encontrar alimentos y asegurarme de poder pasar una temporada con las necesidades básicas cubiertas, así que empecé a recorrer la playa buscando comida.

Estuve 18 minutos con 49 segundos ojeando a mi alrededor por si había alimentos pero no pude encontrar nada. Decidí marchar hacia el interior y echar un vistazo a las plantas y árboles frutales. Estuve 9 minutos con 6 segundos comprobando la vegetación del lugar, y pese la gran cantidad de árboles ni uno tenía fruta.

Decidí buscar animales que cazar, sí o sí tendría que haber otros seres vivos. Salí a la playa de nuevo y caminé 7 minutos con 11 segundos hasta que encontré la desembocadura de un río. El torrente era tranquilo, no parecían aguas muy violentas, quizá se debía a la anchura del río que era de 8,01 metros, pero mayoritariamente se debería al terreno. Decidí recorrer el río en sentido contrario e ir observando las aguas para ver si había algún pez. Tras 9 minutos y 32 segundos, decidí darme por vencida, pues no encontré ningún animal.

La situación se estaba agravando demasiado, no había ni fruta para comer ni animales para cazar, ¿cómo podría un ecosistema existir de esta manera? Y lo más importante, el territorio no figuraba en el mapa de Sancta. La última vez que el Conocimiento Divino actualizó los fue hace 18 años, es imposible que haya aparecido un continente en ese lapso de tiempo. Tampoco se hace una isla en tan poco tiempo, pero la cuestión era, ¿qué es este lugar y de donde narices ha salido?

Me di media vuelta y volví hacia la playa. Cerca de llegar a la desembocadura oí el silbido de una flecha, el proyectil se dirigía hacia mi. Rápidamente lancé Elwind para bloquear la flecha y por los pelos logré salvarme, iba dirigida hacia mis sesos con gran fuerza. Empecé a correr hacia la playa, alguien me estaba dando caza.

Oí un segundo silbido, era otra flecha. Dí una voltereta sobre el suelo y por lo pelos esquivé el proyectil de nuevo, esta vez iba hacia mis pantorrillas. Rápidamente me levanté y vi a quién me intentaba cazar. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, que vestía con una chaqueta de mangas cortas de color rojo cosida con hilo blanco por los extremos. Llevaba unos pantalones de seda color azul marino desgarrados y destrozados, que mostraban unas piernas largas y bronceadas.

Su cara derrochaba intriga. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y una nariz chata y diminuta, su boca era grande y los labios eran de tamaño medio y de color rojo pálido. El hombre parecía no entender nada, así que solo se demoro 0,59 segundos en preguntar:

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti – le contesté mientras me relajaba.

El hombre bajó el arco, tenía una expresión de gran incredulidad. Tras 4,96 segundos mirándome fijamente, me respondió:

\- Yo soy Girtom. ¿Y tú?

\- Me llamo Simfonía.

\- Y dime... ¿cómo has llegado aquí? - preguntó Girtom.

\- Supongo que de la misma manera que tu – le contesté mientras me acercaba a él – Una bestia me atacó mientras surcaba el mar.

\- Ah... - balbuceó – Así que a ti también te ha atacado el Ogopogo...

\- ¿Quién es el Ogopogo?

Obviamente sabía que se estaba refiriendo a ese monstruo, pero quería saber el porqué de ese nombre. Aunque no era mala idea definir a tal fiera con un nombre convencional.

\- Es ese monstruo marino que te atacó, y el que está en una cueva cerca de aquí – respondió mientras se colgaba el arco en la espalda.

\- ¿Has podido localizar al Ogopogo? - pregunté intrigada.

\- Si... Pero apenas he podido acercarme. Vive en una cueva que acaba en un gran lago subterráneo con una isla en el centro. Seria un suicidio enfrentarme al Ogopogo en el agua, pero tampoco soy capaz de llegar a la isla del centro, está muy lejos...

Dediqué 21 décimas de segundo a pensar mis próximos movimientos. Primero de todo, lo importante seria encontrar alimento y asegurarme de poder sobrevivir. Segundo, seria acabar con el Ogopogo, y así dejar seguras las aguas de Sancta. Finalmente, lo último seria construir un nuevo bote y partir hacia el sudeste.

\- Bueno, eso es un asunto del que nos ocuparemos luego... ¿Sabes dónde hay comida? - le pregunté.

\- No... No hay comida en esta isla – dijo preocupado.

\- Imposible, debe haber alimento o animales por aquí, es imposible que un ecosistema se forme sin nada de esos requerimientos.

\- Pues por mucho que tu digas sigue sin haber comida. Estuve registrando la isla de arriba abajo y no me he encontrado con algo.

Seguía sin creérmelo, pero el que yo no me encontrará con comida invirtiendo tanto tiempo en su búsqueda significaba algo. Un detalle nuevo que Girtom me proporcionó es que estaba en una isla, y no muy grande si pudo recorrerla de arriba abajo sin encontrar comida. Otro detalle que él me ha dado sin ni siquiera decírmelo es que no lleva en esta isla mucho tiempo, su cuerpo no sufría estragos de hambre, por lo que llego hace aquí hace poco.

Decidí cambiar los planes, tendríamos que salir de esta isla cuanto antes, y para ello, deberíamos derrotar al Ogopogo.

\- Dime dónde puedo encontrar a la bestia – le pregunte firmemente.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes derrotar a esa cosa! ¡Es demasiado fuerte! - respondió Girtom nervioso.

\- No hay otra opción. Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos de hambre, y si salimos al mar ahora puede que el Ogopogo nos ataque de nuevo. Si te soy sincera, creo que ambos sobrevivimos milagrosamente.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y pensó durante 4,91 segundos. Tras su meditación me dijo:

\- Pero no tienes armas.

\- No es necesario – le contesté – me valgo con la magia.

\- Pero tampoco tienes tomos mágicos. ¿Pretendes hacer magia de la nada?

Por su reacción deduje que no tenía ni idea de quién era yo. Supuestamente, los humanos deberían tener presente quién es Girtaglihim y quienes son sus divinidades, aunque supongo que este hombre es la excepción. De todas maneras desvié la conversación hacia donde me interesaba:

\- Tu solo llévame hasta él – le dije.

\- Como quieras, no me hago cargo de nada – contestó mientras se dio la vuelta de nuevo – La cueva del Ogopogo está siguiendo este rio hacia arriba.

Girtom empezó a caminar, y yo le seguí. Estuvimos 34,06 segundos sin decirnos nada, lo que me causo una cierta sensación de incomodidad. Aunque parecía increíble, quería entablar una conversación.

\- ¿Y que hacías en alta mar antes de que el Ogopogo te atacase? - le `pregunté lentamente.

\- Ah, eso... - murmuró – Formaba parte de un equipo de arqueros con misión de reunirnos con el Ejército de Magos, que actualmente está en guerra con la Legión Wyvern. Pero de imprevisto nos atacó el Ogopogo y mató a todos mis compañeros.

\- Ya veo. Toda una tragedia sin duda.

Al otro lado del Gran Mirador hay un desierto conocido como el Desierto Wyvern. Es una zona con gran cantidad de Wyverns y magos pero actualmente están en guerra. Los motivos me son desconocidos, así que es muy probable que sean por temas personales entre los líderes de la zona.

Tras caminar 2 minutos con 11 segundos en silencio, Girtom finalmente abrió la boca:

\- Ahí está. Esa es la cueva del Ogopogo – dijo mientras señalaba a una gran cueva.

La cueva parecía ser la entrada a la pequeña montaña que teníamos delante, pero lo más seguro es que diese a un lago subterráneo. El rio justo empezaba en un manantial al lado de la cueva, y según la información de Girtom, al fondo de esta tendría que haber agua. Todo apunta a un lago subterráneo.

\- ¿Vas a entrar? - me preguntó el arquero.

\- Claro – le respondí instantáneamente.

Ambos, a paso ligero, nos adentramos en la cueva. El lugar no parecía muy natural, las piedras no eran frías y apenas había musgo en las rocas, algo normal en una cueva que da a un lago subterráneo. Lo peor de todo, es que no había eco, un elemento natural por excelencia. Sea lo que sea esta isla, no era nada lógico.

\- Ahí está – dijo el hombre mientras se detenía – El hábitat de Ogopogo.

La cueva daba evidentemente a un lago subterráneo. La entrada por donde tendríamos que acceder estaba elevada y muy estrecha, apenas podríamos maniobrar para derrotar al monstru. La única opción era llegar a la isla situada en medio del lago.

\- Actividad, creencia abandon - la Ordene tiene Girtom.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido

Fue demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, pues ya había conjurado Tornado. El viento atravesó la cueva y nos lanzó con gran fuerza. Tuvimos un breve vuelo de 8, 45 segundo y aterrizamos en la isla del lago. El arquero se cayó de culo mientras yo lancé Elwind para amortiguar mi caída.

El hombre rápidamente se levantó y furioso gritó:

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que has hecho?! ¡Ahora estamos atrapados!

\- Te dije que te apartaras – le respondí tajante – Nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras obedecido.

El arquero quiso contestar, pero su represalia se vio interrumpida por un pequeño temblor. Una cola gigante saltó de las aguas celestes y cristalinas del lago, salpicando y golpeando con vigor el agua. Poco a poco, las salpicaduras se intensificaron y el Ogopogo apareció.

Era una serpiente gigantesca de color crema, con escamas carmesí bien afiladas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran comparables con unas pelotas de tenis, eran de color amarillo bien luminoso. Su boca era bien grande y sus dientes estaban teñidos de sangre.

\- Saca tu arco – le ordené de nuevo a Girtom – Es hora de pescar.

El arquero, con pulso algo tembloroso, logró preparase para la batalla. Me disponía a lanzar un Elthunder cuando de repente empecé a oír leves gemidos que parecían emular una voz humana, el Ogopogo estaba hablando.

\- "Así que intentas derrotarme, ¿no es así?" - dijo el monstruo – tendría que haber acabado contigo aquella noche."

\- ¿Ahora resulta que hablas? - le pregunté – Entonces respóndeme: ¿Que es esta isla?

\- "Veo que te has dado cuenta en seguida. Verás, esta isla es mi creación, un lugar donde dejar mis víctimas para paulatinamente drenarles la energía."

Había algo que no me cuadraba, si dice que le drenaba la energía a la gente en esta isla, ¿dónde estarían los compañeros de Girtom?

\- Girtom – le dije – No te reencontrastes con tus compañeros en esta isla, ¿verdad?

\- Así es... - susurró el hombre algo asustado.

\- Entonces – dije mientras me giraba de nuevo hacia la bestia - ¿Porqué nos quieres drenar la vitalidad a nosotros a no a los demás?

\- "Eso es sencillo, pequeño insecto, ambos tenéis sangre de Girtaglihim."

Ese comentario me sorprendió, ¿de verdad Girtom era un hijo de Girtaglihim? ¿Otra divinidad? No pude darle vueltas a lo que Ogopogo dijo, pues la serpiente rápidamente arremetió contra nosotros.

Su cuerpo voló por encima de la isla y sus escamas carmesí intentaron cortar nuestra carne. Por suerte, me lancé contra Girtom y caímos al suelo, evitando ser despedazados. La serpiente volvió a surgir del agua.

\- "He tenido suficiente con vosotros. Yo soy la oscuridad y vosotros sois la luz, no puedo dejaros ir con vida. Me beberé vuestra luz y masticaré vuestros despojos, acabaré con vosotros aquí y ahora."

El Ogopogo se sumergió en el lago y con su cola intentó barrernos fuera la isla. Nos golpeo a mi y a Girtom y nos lanzó hacia el agua. Rápidamente lancé Fimbulvetr en el agua y creé un plataforma de hielo en la que aterrizamos.

\- ¡Muévete! - le chillé a Girtom mientras me situaba en un extremo del bloque de hielo.

Intenté lanzar de nuevo Tornado y así desplazar la plataforma de nuevo hacia la isla, pero el Ogopogo de repente rompió el hielo. La plataforma se fragmentó en varios trozos, por suerte, Girtom llegó instantáneamente a la isla por la fuerza del golpe, mientras yo me alejé todavía más.

El monstruo de nuevo intentó golpearme con su cola, pero actué velozmente y con la fuerza del hechizo Tornado me impulsé hacia la isla.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo derrotemos?! - gritó el arquero - ¡Estamos a su merced todo el rato!

\- Cállate y no pierdas la calma – le contesté molesta mientras pasaba del trozo de hielo a la isla.

Ese monstruo era muy rápido y sus escamas eran realmente peligrosas, tendría que noquearlo rápidamente pues no podríamos seguir un ritmo tan intenso de batalla. De repente el Ogopogo salió de nuevo del agua y disparó una bola de hielo con la boca.

\- ¡Elthunder! - chillé mientras lanzaba el conjuro

Inmediatamente un circulo mágico empezó a flotar en el cielo, lanzando rayos hacia abajo. El trueno golpeo el bloque y este se volvió una niebla celeste y brillante. Para sorpresa mía, el Ogopogo ya no estaba, había vuelto a sumergirse.

De nuevo volví a oír un chapoteo en el agua, esta vez el ruido venía de atrás. El monstruo salio de nuevo, pero esta vez disparó un rayo azul que congelaba el aire. Esta vez lancé el hechizo Thoron, y pude detener el avance del rayo. Pero poco a poco, mi encantamiento iba perdiendo fuerza, y eventualmente el rayo del Ogopogo me golpearía. Sin embargo Girtom actuó velozmente y le disparó una flecha.

El proyectil se ensartó en el ojo del monstruo, reventándoselo con gran fuerza. Los gemidos de dolor de la bestia retumbaron por todo el lago, como el eco de una explosión, y acto seguido se sumergió de nuevo.

\- Te pillé, pedazo de cabrón – dijo satisfecho el arquero.

\- ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? - le pregunté mientras me acercaba al agua.

\- ¿Así me lo agradeces? - contestó Girtom.

No le respondí, pues me quedé fijamente mirando el agua. Coloqué la oreja en el suelo y pude notar vibraciones.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Responde! - chilló el hombre.

\- No está muerto.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendido.

Rápidamente retrocedí y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. El Ogopogo planeaba otro ataque.

\- Ten cuidado. Una bestia herida es mil veces más peligrosa – le advertí.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? - preguntó el arquero de nuevo.

\- La cabeza de un lobo todavía puede mord-

\- ¡No quiero más filosofía! ¡Dime que narices pasa! - me interrumpió.

No me dio tiempo a responderle, pues el monstruo iba a emerger. El agua delante mío empezó a hervir, el Ogopogo iba a salir de ahí. Rápidamente, me preparé para lanzar Thoron en cuando el monstruo saliese.

El arquero por otro lado, vigilaba el otro lado del lago, parecía inquieto y nervioso. De repente, hubo una gran salpicadura justamente delante mío. Me preparé para lanzar el hechizo en cuanto viera al Ogopogo, pero Girtom se echó encima mío, cayendo hacia la derecha.

Estaba dispuesta a gritarle y a enfurecerme, tenía la oportunidad de haber acabado con la serpiente pero el me lo había impedido. Mi rabia aumento exponencialmente durante la caída hasta que lo vi. No era el Ogopogo, era una gran llamarada azul que brotaba del agua. El monstruo me había engañado, utilizó su aliento de fuego para hacerme creer que iba a emerger por ese lado cuando en realidad no lo hizo.

Me sentía como una idiota, y lo peor es que me habría enfadado con Girtom por mi error. La culpa que sentía llegó a limites insospechados cuando de repente vi a la serpiente pasar cerca de nosotros, con sus cuchillar carmesí casi tocándonos. Si no hubiese sido por el arquero, habría caído en el truco del monstruo y habría acabado conmigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el hombre mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano.

Estaba bastante sorprendida y no sabía que decir, no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, me había quedado paralizada. Cogí la mano del arquero y este me levantó del suelo. Rápidamente, Girtom se movió y preparó su arco con una flecha. Sus manos eran bien firmes se desplazaban lentamente hacia la derecha, hasta que al final lanzó el proyectil al vacío. Inesperadamente, el Ogopogo emergió del agua justamente donde la flecha salió disparada. El proyectil le golpeó en el otro ojo, rebentándoselo y dejando ciega la serpiente.

El monstruo lanzó un gran grito de dolor que hizo que las paredes temblasen, y acto seguido cayó agotado en la isla. Tras eso, recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y sin dudar conjuré Thoron. El rayo atravesó a la bestia con facilidad, convirtiendo su piel en ceniza y chamuscando sus escamas. No quedó nada del Ogopogo.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que me sentía impotente. El arquero daba vueltas de un lado a otro intentando observando el lago.

\- ¿Cómo salimos? - me preguntó.

\- Pues... De la misma manera que hemos entrado. - le contesté mientras me acercaba a la orilla.

Girtom asintió y se situó cerca mío. Cuando ambos estuvimos preparados, conjuré de nuevo Tornado para que los vientos nos sacaran de allí. Aterrizamos en el túnel.

\- Ahora supongo que deberíamos buscar una manera de salir de aquí, ¿verdad? - volvió a preguntar el hombre.

\- Sí – le respondí lentamente – Necesitaríamos construir un bote o algo y deprisa, pues aquí no tenemos alimentos con los que sobrevivir.

Rápidamente Girtom se dio la vuelta, tenia una expresión seria, como si algo le hubiese sobresaltado. Estaba mirando hacia la playa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté intrigada.

\- Algo se acerca... - respondió en voz baja.

De repente, el arquero arranco a correr y se dirigió a la playa a toda prisa. Lo seguí con todas mis fuerzas, pero no era capaz de seguir su ritmo. Debía ser un hombre muy atlético, pues su fortaleza física superaba con creces a la de una mujer como yo en un cuerpo de perfecto rendimiento. Realmente los hombres son físicamente superiores a las mujeres.

También me sentía algo confusa, pues no sabía a qué se debía el comportamiento de Girtom. De todas maneras, nos iba bien dirigirnos hacia la playa en el menor tiempo posible. Tras 1 minuto y 22 segundos corriendo mis se toparon con la cálida arena de la playa.

Alcé la vista y me puse la manos en los ojos para protegerme del sol, divisando nuestra salvación: un barco.

\- ¡Eooooo! ¡Aquí! - gritaba el arquero entusiasmado mientras daba saltos.

El barco cambió su rumbo y en 2 minutos con 7 segundos llegó a la playa.

Ambos estábamos sorprendidos, no nos esperábamos algo tan oportuno. Pronto del barco saltaron unos cuantos guerreros que se acercaron a nosotros. Iban liderados por una mujer pelirroja que vestía con ropa muy llamativa. Llevaba un top color escarlata con adornos de color amarillo que resplandecían con la luz del sol. Portaba unos pantalones anchos, de una tela transparente color bermellón por donde se podía ver las delgadas y estilosas piernas de la mujer. También llevaba una tela color carmesí atada en la cintura, se veía algo usada. Finalmente en a lo largo de sus brazos llevaba diferentes brazaletes y pulseras que despertaba el interés a cualquiera.

\- ¿Y vosotros sois...? - preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Yo? Me llamo Girtom – respondió el arquero encantado -, y ella es Si-

Rápidamente le agarré el cuello al hombre, paralizándole las cuerdas vocales e impidiéndole hablar.

\- Decidme quienes sois vosotros primero – les pregunté desconfiada.

\- Qué carácter, mujer... En fin, no pierdo nada, me llamo Luan. Estamos aquí en busca de "cierta persona".

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién es? - le volví a preguntar mientras soltaba el cuello de Girtom.

\- Curiosamente, tu encajas perfectamente en la descripción de la persona que buscamos – contestó Luan golpeándose ligeramente el moflete izquierdo con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda – Yo creo que eres a quién estamos buscando.

¿Me buscaban a mi? ¿Quién me buscaba? Y lo más importante ¿Para qué?

\- Yo creo que es ella, jefa – contestó un guerrero sacando su espada.

Todos los acompañantes de la mujer pelirroja llevaban la misma vestimenta: ropas rojas de seda con pequeños escudos de cuero enganchados por el cuerpo. Era el típico uniforme de mercenario.

\- Yo también lo creo, en fin, tu te vienes con nosotros – respondió Luan.

\- ¿A dónde si se puede saber? - le pregunté de nuevo.

\- Un tal "Alberto", ha ofrecido 5000 monedas para que te llevemos a Canodra sana y salva.

Me alivió saber que esa gente no eran enemigos míos, pero igualmente se interponían en mi camino. No debería volver ahora, tengo algo más importante que hacer, y bajo ningún concepto debo de desistir en cumplir mi misión.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado – le contesté seca y reacia a obedecer.

\- Que pena... En fin, no me dejas otra opción – susurró la mujer mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Todos los guerreros allí presentes desenvainaron sus espadas y nos apuntaron a Girtom y a mi. Estaban dispuestos a atacarnos.

\- Yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí, y ahora os venís con nosotros. Por cierto, no intentéis hacer movimientos raros o lo mis hombres os harán trizas.

No podíamos enfrentarnos a tantas personas en esas condiciones. Ninguna estrategia tendría un 100% de sucesión, así que tendría que derrotarlos por otro medio que no sea la lucha.

\- Oye Luan, – le dije calmada – si me llevas a una isla de aquí te pagaré 10.000 monedas.

Los mercenarios empezaron a murmurar, la cantidad de dinero mencionada les había sorprendido. Tras 9,55 segundos de silencio, la mujer se giró y dijo:

\- Aceptaría, pero yo cobro por adelantado.

\- No es problema – le contesté mientras sacaba la Gema Blanca – Con esto será suficiente.

Los espadachines colocaron un tablón de madera para poder llegar hasta el barco. Las primeras en pasar fuimos nosotras, mientras que los demás mercenarios llevaban lentamente a Girtom, pues le estaban apuntando con sus espadas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿A qué viene tanta rudeza? - preguntó el arquero sobresaltado al ver los aceros que le rodeaban.

\- Tu no eres quién paga nuestros servicios, así que haremos contigo lo que nos plazca – le contestó Luan mientras se giraba lentamente hacia mi – Partiremos ya mismo, es importante que acabemos tus asuntos en esa isla cuanto antes – me dijo.

\- Me parece correcto. Si no tenemos ningún contratiempo acabaremos rápido – le respondí – Por cierto, ¿qué vais a hacer con él?

\- ¿El "Girom" ése? - preguntó - Ya veremos qué puedo hacer con él. Quizá pueda usarlo como rehén para que me paguen una suculenta cantidad de dinero.

El arquero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo y a permanecer en silencioso. Parecía que algo se muy profundo se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Nada más entrar Girtom en el barco, la tabla de madera se cayó junto a 2 mercenarios que rápidamente se agarraron al borde del navío.

\- ¡Panda de palurdos! - chilló la bailarina - ¡Es que no sabéis hacer nada bien!

\- ¡J-jefa! ¡Miré! - dijo un hombre mientras señalaba hacia abajo.

Ambas nos acercamos al borde del barco y pudimos observar como por arte de magia la isla había desaparecido. Todos los allí presentes nos quedamos asombrados, yo incluida. No había ni rastro de la suave arena color crema ni de las saludables plantas verdes que constituían el lugar.

\- ¡Su puta madre! - exclamó un mercenario.

\- ¡La madre que lo parió! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - se quejó otro.

\- No es para nada normal que algo tan grande desaparezca de un chasquido – intervino Luan.

\- Simfonía, ¿sabes qué significa esto? - preguntó Girtom lanzándome una mirada preocupada.

\- Esto se debe a que derrotamos al Ogopogo – balbuceé – La isla no era más que una simple trampa donde el monstruo retenía sus víctimas para obtener su energía. Al vencer a la bestia esta "ilusión" ha desaparecido.

\- Tiene sentido... - farfulló el arquero – Pero sigo preguntándome porqué fui yo...

Parecía bastante triste e intrigado. Quise hablar con él pero Luan me detuvo y me guió a una habitación del barco donde hablaríamos de nuestros futuros planes.

Durante el resto del día planificamos la ruta del navío. Los hombres trabajaron duro en el mantenimiento mientras yo y la bailarina nos encargábamos de la logística. Cuando nos pudimos dar cuenta, el sol se había ocultado y la luz había desaparecido.

La noche se había apoderado del mar y las estrellas habían salido a jugar. Decidimos ir a descansar, pues el día había sido difícil y mañana tendríamos que planificar los suministros para los mercenarios, una tarea agotadora sin duda desde que mi habilidad no puede ayudarme en eso (pues hay que tener en cuenta el metabolismo y constitución de cada hombre del barco para hacer un óptimo planeamiento de los alimentos a consumir). Parecía que todo el mundo dormía con el llamativo sonido de las olas... Excepto Girtom, que deambulaba pensativo por el barco.

Cuando me percaté que el arquero no dormía, rápidamente abandoné el dormitorio. Tuve que moverme despacio, pues el ruido despertaría a Luan, con quien compartía habitación. Los hombres dormían todos en una gran habitación aparte, así que no suponían ningún problema.

El hombre caminaba de un lugar a otro en la cubierta del barco, sin ningún objetivo aparente. Alzó la vista para contemplar el cielo y derramó unas lágrimas que le recorrieron toda la cara. Pronto no pudo contener la agonía que le invadía y sus piernas la fallaron. Empezó a golpear el suelo de madera con gran fuerza. Mil pensamientos le tenían que para por la cabeza.

El arquero se levantó y se acercó a echar un vistazo al mar. Parecía que todo iba bien, que solo estaba contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo de la noche, hasta que me percató que el muy idiota pretendía saltar al agua. Rápidamente conjuré wind para evitar que cayera. Una potente ráfaga de viento golpeó al hombre y este se cayó al suelo del barco.

\- ¿Se puede saber que intentabas hacer? - le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

Girtom permaneció en silencio. No contestó mi pregunta, solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo.

\- Estás actuando de manera extraña. Nunca pensé que intentarías suicidarte. ¿Ocurre algo?

De nuevo me sorprendió esta actitud. La vida humana es un regalo tan valioso que ni los seres divinos como yo somos capaces de alcanzar. ¿Por qué se le ocurre a la gente desperdiciar algo tan maravilloso? Es lo único que una persona como yo envidia...

\- … No entiendo porque he de seguir viviendo – masculló Girtom – Perdí a mi familia. Perdí a mis compañeros. Lo he perdido todo. Ya no sé dónde ir ni qué hacer... ¿Por qué querría vivir alguien como yo?

Las mismas excusas que Karla. Ambos han sufrido un "shock" psicológico demasiado fuerte. El suicidio se puede llegar a barajar como la única opción debido al trance mental con el que una persona es castigado, pero no por eso significa que es lo mejor. Decidí que tendría que permanecer cerca de él para evitar que hiciera una locura, pues no puedo permitirme la muerte de alguien que puede resultar ser Alhm Ihr.

\- … Este mundo ya no me necesita – continuó el arquero.

\- Eso no es verdad – le respondí.

El hombre levantó la cabeza extrañado y me miró con sus grandes ojos color miel, llenos de dudas e incógnitas.

\- No fue casualidad que el Ogopogo te capturó. Tu sangre es tan divina como la mía, has sido bendecido por Girtaglihim.

El hombre se miró las manos con cierta incredulidad. Para una persona normal, mis palabras podían equipararse al mismo nivel de locura que el suicidio, pero ciertamente es irrelevante cuán vanas suenen mis palabras si el arquero me estaba escuchando.

\- Necesito averiguar si eres mi compañero o no. ¿Me ayudarás ha hacerlo? - continué mientras le tendía la mano.

De alguna manera mis comentarios habían calmado la desesperación del arquero. Tras 6,78 segundos de absoluto silencio me cogió la mano y se levantó.

Noté como de repente un calor muy agradable me recorría el cuerpo. Estaba muy acalorada y ciertamente incómoda. Sentí algo raro en mi pecho, como si algo me estrujase. Percibía un gran peso en el corazón que me preocupaba, ¿era algún tipo de enfermedad? Pero no era posible, ninguna enfermedad provoca los mismos síntomas que yo sufría.

\- ¿Y cómo lo averiguamos? - preguntó el arquero.

\- U... ¿ugh? - balbuceé. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad en ese momento.

Unos crujidos de madera interrumpieron nuestra conversación, alguien se acercaba.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! - exclamó el arquero - ¡Tengo que irme de aquí!

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si quisiera encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo cuando un mercenario lo descubrió.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - preguntó el mercenario muy enojado - ¡Te has escapado!

El hombre rápidamente se acercó mientras alzaba sus manos para atrapar a Girtom, sin embargo otro mercenario interrumpió. Este último parecía muy nervioso, se dirigía de un lado a otro sin descanso.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté, ahora que ya me encontraba mejor.

\- He... ¡He visto algo en el agua! ¡Tenía ojos! Y... Y... ¡Era enorme! - respondió el mercenario muy alterado - ¡Tengo que avisar a la jefa!

\- ¡Pero espera hombre! - intervino el otro mercenario - ¡No seas miedica! ¡Si vigilas el barco debes hacerlo con valor, hombre!

\- No, lo está haciendo bien – le disculpé.

Me dirigí a calmar mercenario nervioso, pero de repente el barco se sacudió de manera brusca.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - exclamó Girtom.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Avisa a Luan! - le chilló al hombre asustado.

Mientras el mercenario se introducía en el interior del navío rápidamente me dirigí a asomarme al mar para ver qué ocurría. En medio del trayecto el arquero me agarró por la espalda y me tiró al suelo. Nada más aterrizar sobre el frío y húmedo suelo del barco, un torrente de llamas azules se apareció ante mi, una llamarada que posiblemente me habría chamuscado la cara si me llego a asomar. De nuevo, Girtom me había vuelto a salvar la vida.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - gritó el mercenario, asombrado por las llamas.

Ambos reconocíamos ese fuego, lo habíamos visto anteriormente, nos habíamos enfrentado a esas llamas...

\- Simfonía... ¿No creerás que...? - preguntó el arquero.

\- Es imposible... - mascullé. La situación me dejó atónita.

De repente noté pequeños golpes secos en el suelo. Sin pensármelo dos veces coloqué mi oreja en el suelo para saber de qué se trataba: Eran las pisadas de la gente. Con esto pude deducir que todo el mundo estaba preparándose para la batalla.

\- Simfonía... ¿de verdad puede ser él? - volvió a preguntar Girtom

\- Es muy probable, pero no te dejes admedentrar por ese monstruo. Si pudimos acabar con él una vez podremos volver a hacerlo – le contesté.

El arquero asintió y quiso dirigirse al interior del barco para buscar su arco. No obstante Luan surgió de la puerta que conducía al interior del navío, bloqueándole el paso.

\- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN ES EL IMBÉCIL QUE OSA ATACAR MI BARCO?! - chilló la bailarina mientras dejaba caer el carcaj lleno de flechas y el arco sobre las manos de Girtom.

Luan echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Repentinamente su expresión de enfado y ira cambio a tristeza y melancolía cuando vio la madera chamuscada por las llamas azules.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - exclamó mientras se dirigía al borde del barco - ¡SOLO ME QUEDABAN 2 AÑOS PARA ACABAR DE PAGARLO! - prosiguió mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas. Estaba realmente dañada.

De nuevo, el barco se volvió a sacudir. Esta vez la sacudida fue mayor, tanto que la madera del lado derecho del barco empezó a resquebrajarse.

\- ¡Jefa! ¡El barco está siendo dañado! - dijo un mercenario que salía del interior del barco, pero la bailarina no respondió.

Rápidamente, más hombres salieron del barco, dispuestos a enfrentarse al peligro. Los mercenarios se distribuyeron homogéneamente por el barco, demostrando una gran coordinación de la tripulación.

De repente, oí un gran rugido y me di la vuelta. Me encontré con el ser que estaba causando todo aquello. Era de nuevo el Ogopogo.

\- Serás... ¡Serás! - murmuró Luan mientras se levantaba y desenfundaba su estoque - ¡SERÁS CABRÓN! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

\- "¿Creías que había muerto?" - habló el monstruo.

El miedo dominó a todos los mercenarios del barco. Estaban dispuestos a luchar contra cualquier peligro, pero que el Ogopogo pudiera hablar sin duda les afectó.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunté.

\- "¿No es obvio? Vengo a cogeros al arquero y a ti para conseguir esa deliciosa sangre santa."

De repente, un cuchillo acertó en el cuerpo de la bestia. Había sido Luan, que se lo había arrojado con gran fuerza.

\- "Una humana como tu no puede herirme. Pero sí que puede morir a mis manos." - dijo el Ogopogo.

Rápidamente el monstruo lanzó una llamarada azul hacia la bailarina, pero esta hizo un salto elegante y la esquivó. Nada más aterrizar, empezó una danza que llenó de poder a toda la tripulación. Una aura roja emanaba de los guerreros y estos empezaron a volverse furiosos

\- ¡A POR ÉL! - gritó la bailarina.

La tripulación empezó a coger unas cuerdas que estaban enganchadas al mástil del barco y se lanzaron contra la serpiente. Los mercenarios no conseguían golpear al monstruo, ya que este se sumergió, pero no cayeron al agua. Gracias a las cuerdas, se quedaron enganchados en casco del navío y pudieron regresar a cubierta trepando por ella.

El arquero rápidamente se percató de lo que el monstruo quería hacer, así que se subió al nido del palo mayor lo antes que puedo. Una vez allí, Girtom empezó a observar el agua detenidamente, estudiando la estrategia del Ogopogo.

Tan rápido como vi que el arquero empezó a averiguar cuál seria el próximo ataque del enemigo, lo imité e intenté seguir su mirada. El monstruo emergió del agua con una llamarada preparada en su boca

\- ¡Esta vez no me pillarás! ¡Fimbulventr! - exclamé mientras invocaba el poder del hielo con un conjuro.

El fuego de la serpiente se estrelló violentamente contra la ventisca que conjuré, desembocando en una gran niebla que cubrió toda la cubierta. De repente, noté como el barco se inclinaba alarmantemente hacia el lado del Ogopogo, así que no dude en averiguar de qué se trataba.

Me di la vuelta y encontré cómo la cola del monstruo estaba agarrando desde el otro lado el barco y lo inclinaba hacia él. Sin pensármelo dos veces, empecé a preparar otro hechizo, pero la cola de la serpiente soltó el barco y alargándose todavía más me golpeó.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que me arrojó contra el mástil. Dada la fuerza del golpe caí al suelo desmayada y noqueada.

Estaba todo oscuro, no veía nada. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Lentamente, abrí los ojos, pero todo estaba borroso. Poco a poco, la vista empezó a mejorar y la imagen so volvió nítida.

Lo primero que vi fue una niña. Parecía tener 5 años, tenía un cabello corto color lavanda que apenas quedaba por debajo de la nuca. Estaba completamente desnuda, tenía una piel blanca como la nieve y fina como el papel y sus ojos eran grandes y de color cereza. Sin duda, esa niña no parecía humana.

Lo segundo que vi fue que no había ni suelo ni cielo. Todo estaba completamente en blanco y ambas estábamos suspendidas en el aire.

\- ¿Quién eres? - le pregunté a la niña.

\- Ve a la isla... - masculló en respuesta – Ahí podremos hablar...

\- No me ha respondido - la disputa.

De repente, la niña empezó a desaparecer y un gran resplandor me cegó. La vista empezó a volverse borrosa de nuevo y volví a perder el conocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó una voz que parecía ser la de Luan.

\- Ha estado hablando en sueños, pero parece que está bien – respondió una voz masculina.

De repente empecé a sentir algo en la cara. Parecía ser que alguien me abofeteaba suavemente la mejilla, probablemente para despertarme. Aunque me costó mucho, abrí los ojos.

Estaba tumbada en lo que parecía mi cama, con Luan y un mercenario sentados en 2 sillas que parecían estar cuidando de mi. El hombre tenía un cabello completamente oscuro, comparable con el azabache, mientras tenía unos ojos castaños pequeños y almendrados. Su nariz era aguileña y su boca, cuyos labios eran poco rojos, presumía de ser pequeña y achatada. Tenía una vestimenta diferente a la de sus compañeros, sus protecciones de cuero estaban llenas pinchos y llevaba más espadas enfundadas. Eran unos cinco sables de distinto tamaño y anchura de hoja, a mi parecer, cada una para un tipo de situación distinta.

\- ¿Que ha pasa-? - intenté preguntar mientras me levantaba, pero un dolor tremendo me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- No hagas esfuerzos, todavía te tienes que recuperar de lo de ayer – respondió la bailarina.

\- ¿Q-qué ocurrió? - volví a preguntar mientras me incorporaba dolorosamente.

\- El condenado bicho se escapó, no pudimos matarlo – contestó de nuevo la mujer.

\- Eso está bien... - me calmé - ¿Dónde está Girtom?

Se hizo un gran silencio, cosa que no me gustaba, pues ese silencio era preludio de una mala noticia.

\- Se... Lo engulló el monstruo – contestó el mercenario.

\- E-engullirlo... - murmuré algo afectada por la noticia.

Había fallado. Intenté protegerlo de cualquier mal y ahora una serpiente gigante lo había devorado. Me sentía fatal, tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar y maldecirme. El sentimiento de culpa era normal, pero que llegara a tales extremos de desesperación me preocupaba. ¿Qué tienes eso hombre que lo hace tan importante para mi?

\- El monstruo no mostró indicios de haberle matado. Cuando la serpiente empezó a inclinar el barco el chico se cayó del mástil y la bestia lo atrapó.

\- Eso es verdad... El Ogopogo nos buscaba para atraparnos, no para aniquilarnos... ¿A dónde se marchó la serpiente?

\- Primero de todo voy a decir que no me importa lo más mínimos ese arquero de pacotilla – contestó Luan volviendo a mostrar su verdadero carácter – Mientras puedas llegar a tu isla y volver a Canodra sana y salva lo demás poco me importa. Por suerte para ti, esa monstruosidad casualmente se dirige a la misma isla que nosotros.

La noticia me alegró y me perturbó a partes iguales. Por un lado, tenía el consuelo de que Girtom probablemente seguía vivo, pero por otro me desconcertaba qué conexión tenía mi lugar de destino con el Ogopogo, lo cual no me agradaba en absoluto.

De repente, una sensación atractiva me invadía. Podía sentir que estaba muy cerca de mi objetivo, lo cuál me llevó a preguntar:

\- ¿Hemos llegado a la isla?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - se intrigó el mercenario.

\- ¡Biggs! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre las preguntas?! - exclamó Luan mientras le golpeó en la cabeza al mercenario.

\- ¡Auuuu! Que la jefa haría las preguntas... - respondió Biggs arrepentido.

\- Jejeje... Solo ha sido un presentimiento – intervine.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala, pero esta vez era más incómodo de lo normal.

\- Qué... ¿Qué se supone que has de hacer ahora? - preguntó la bailarina cortando el vacío de sonido.

\- Es verdad... Tengo que adentrarme a la isla – contesté mientras me erigía.

Nada más colocar los pies en el suelo estos temblaron y mis fuerzas fallaron. Gracias a Biggs, que me cogió a tiempo, no me estampé contra el suelo.

\- Todavía estás muy débil, no hagas muchos esfuerzos, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Luan mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Me costaba mucho caminar. Cada paso era un buen rato de temblores y malestar, no estaba en muy buenas condiciones que se diga. De todas maneras estaba muy cerca de mi destino y no podía fallar ahora, además el que Girtom esté en manos del Ogopogo me preocupaba demasiado.

Tras 9 minutos con 33 segundos intentando salir del barco, por fin pisé la cálida arena de la isla. Parecía que toda la tripulación se había reunido, pues todos los mercenarios estaban montando un buen escándalo y se sentían nerviosos. Efectivamente, la bailarina empezó a dar órdenes a sus subordinados. Eran las tareas que habíamos planeado ayer mismo, que eran principalmente de caza y recolección, para así obtener suministros para el viaje de vuelta.

La isla no se parecía en nada a la ilusión de Ogopogo. Los arboles tenían sus ramas bien llenas de frutas frescas y nutritivas, y muchos animales habitaban por la frondosa salva. Y lo mejor de todo es que era mucho más extensa, la longitud de la playa alcanzaba el límite de mi vista.

Cogí prestada una carta náutica y le eché un vistazo. Cómo ya sabía, la isla no aparecía, había descubierto un nuevo lugar. Empecé a barajar las posibilidades que podía significar esto, se podrían obtener muchos alimentos de esta isla para aumentar el nivel de vida de la gente. Y no solo eso, incluso podríamos instalar trabajadores para colonizar el lugar y apropiarnos de esta fuente de recursos.

Pero no era el momento de soñar, lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a Girtom, y cuanto antes. Recordando cómo habíamos encontrado el escondite del Ogopogo, eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando algún río o lago subterráneo. Tras 23 segundos de búsqueda, encontré un pequeño cabo bastante pequeño profundo. Me acerqué y pude distinguir una cueva submarina, por dónde posiblemente el monstruo podía haber entrado.

\- No te permitiré ir sola – dijo una voz que parecía ser la de Luan.

Me dí la vuelta y me encontré a la bailarina acompañada por dos mercenarios. Uno era Biggs, el hombre que estuvo cuidando de mi, pero desconocía del otro. Ambos mercenarios eran horriblemente similares, estaba 99% segura de que eran gemelos.

\- A Biggs ya lo conoces, pero a este no – prosiguió mientras señalaba con su pulgar al otro hombre - Se llama Wedge y es el hermano gemelo.

Ambos hombres asintieron y saludaron inclinándose hacia mi. Claramente que estos dos mercenarios destacaran por encima de los otros indicaba que eran mucho más fuertes que los demás. Dada mi mala condición, fue una buena idea que Luan trajera a sus mejores guerreros.

\- Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos? - preguntó la bailarina.

\- Allí – contesté mientras señalaba la selva.

Nada más indicar el sitio, nos pusimos en marcha. Todos los allí presentes teníamos nuestras razones para acabar la tarea cuanto antes.

La selva era increíblemente densa. Millones de matorrales cubrían el suelo con sus húmedas y molestas hojas, casi molestaba pasear por aquellos lares. Al menos los árboles no tapaban el cielo, lo que creaba cierta sensación de seguridad.

Todavía me dolía el cuerpo. El anterior combate contra el Ogopogo me dejó en unas condiciones deplorables, no era agradable convivir con esos dolores. Eso me dio mucho que pensar, pues pese a estar en un cuerpo biológicamente perfecto, esta forma humana seguía siendo bastante débil. Lo mejor sea que a partir de ahora consiga ayuda para cumplir mi objetivo, sola no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo.

A causa de mi estado, las piernas me volvieron a fallar y caí al suelo de nuevo. Inmediatamente noté una fuerte presencia, una fuente de energía similar a la de Girtaglihim: lo que buscaba. Los mercenarios trataron de ayudarme, pero la euforia de estar tan cerca de mi objetivo me dominó y me condujo a una actitud bastante temeraria. Intente levantarme con gran ímpetu, pero solo lograba causarme más daño.

\- Tch... Vaya idiota... - masculló Luan – Vosotros dos, apartaos.

Biggs y Wedge, algo asustados ante las órdenes de su jefa, se apartaron rápidamente. A continuación la bailarina inició una danza en medio de la selva, que instantáneamente me entregó fuerzas para seguir.

Salí disparada. Corrí deprisa a alcanzar el lugar, sin importarme lo que pasara. Por supuesto los otros tres no dudaron en seguirme, intentaron alcanzarme pero no lograron seguir mi ritmo. Finalmente, después de la carrera, encontré a Girtom, tumbado boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Girtom! - exclamé mientras arrojaba al suelo para alcanzarle – Oh, gracias al cielo que estás bien...

Le cogí la mano y le tomé el pulso, notaba su corazón latir. Realmente me estaba preocupando mucho por ese hombre. ¿Era porque puede resultar ser mi compañero? ¿O había algo más que lo hacia especial? Me resulta impresionante que ni yo misma supiera que me pasaba.

\- Ngh... Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el arquero mientras se incorporaba.

\- E-eso mismo me preguntaba yo... - le contesté algo asustada.

\- Un momento... ¿Estás llorando?

\- ¿Eh?

Me pasé la mano por los ojos y efectivamente la piel estaba húmeda. Era la primera vez que lloraba.

\- … Simfonia, ten cuidado – añadió Girtom.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté extrañada.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo va a ocurrir.

\- Vaya vaya... ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - interrumpió una voz fría y áspera.

Apareció una figura alta y perturbadora. Dada su altura probablemente era un hombre, pero no podía asegurarlo, pues se tapaba con una túnica grisácea y sucia que cubría todo su cuerpo. Una capucha ocultaba su rostro, que proyectaba una sombra sobre su cara, evitando que pudiéramos ver su expresión facial.

Esto sin duda mostraba que ese tipo no ocultaba nada bueno. Normalmente los asesinos y psicópatas ocultan su cara para evitar que la víctima descubra sus intenciones mediante su expresión. Sí, "una mirada vale más que mil palabras", se puede descubrir sus intenciones nada más echarle un vistazo a sus ojos.

\- Parece ser que me has traído a quién buscaba... Muy bien... - prosiguió la figura encapuchada.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté molesta.

El misterioso encapuchado retiró su capucha y desveló una cara de hombre preocupantemente atractiva. Tenía unos adorables ojos hundidos color ámbar, una nariz pequeña y respingona y unos labios estrechos y rosados. Su piel era marrón café y su pelo, fuerte y espeso, era de color añil.

\- Eso poco importa – contestó mientras se peinaba el flequillo – Me importáis más vosotros – continuó mientras se relamía.

El arquero sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Parecía ser que interpretó los gestos del encapuchado de una manera muy sucia.

\- Jejeje... Creo que empezaré por chico – añadió mientras alzaba la mano - ¡Yotsmungand!

De repente un torrente de almas malignas y retorcidas rodeó a Girtom, provocandole espasmos de dolor y sufrimiento. Me asustó ver al arquero en esa, así que inmediatamente intenté usar mis manos para cogerle y salvarle, pero solo conseguí que un alma me mordiera la mano. Rápidamente la mano dañada empezó a volverse violeta, era veneno.

\- ¡Déjale ir! - protesté mientras me apretaba la muñeca para cortar la circulación y evitar que la infección se extendiera.

\- No te preocupes, "Simfonia", yo estoy aquí para acabar con el sufrimiento de ambos.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! - pregunté nerviosa.

\- Es muy fácil, quiero que os convirtáis en sacrificios para La Oscuridad.

\- ¿Oscuridad?

\- ¿No lo sabías? Vaya... Parece que vuestro "Dios" no os ha informado – dijo mientras se burlaba.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Girtaglihim con esto?!

\- Escúchame, pequeña – respondió mientras se acercaba a mi – Tu mundo y todo lo que conoces está a punto de acabar... La Oscuridad se acerca y devorará a tu "Dios".

A continuación chasqueó los dedos y el veneno del hechizo se volvió más poderoso y dañino. La mano empezó a dolerme más y la carne adquirió un tono negro como el azabache.

\- Sabes lo que pasa cuando se mata a un "Dios", ¿verdad? - añadió mientras se agachaba y me cogía de la barbilla – TODO lo que el creó desaparece.

Como de un milagro se tratara, el veneno desapareció, ya podía usar mi con total normalidad. Por ello, no lo dudé dos veces en arrojarle un hechizo fuego a la cara. La llama hizo una pequeña explosión que me lanzó 2,29 metros hacia atrás, y aunque seguía algo dolorida por el golpe del Ogopogo, me reincorporé.

\- (¿Dónde estará Luan?) - me pregunté.

Miré a mi alrededor y encontré una sorpresa no muy grata. Los árboles y las plantas se movían y se enredaban entre si, evitando el paso de cualquier otra persona y dejándonos solos a mi y a Girtom con el mago oscuro.

\- ¿Cómo te has librado de mi veneno? - preguntó el encapuchado – Ah... Ya veo, parece que este de aquí tiene la habilidad Auxilio... - se contestó a él mismo, refiriéndose al arquero.

¿Había sido él? Tiene sentido, el portador de Auxilio cura las enfermedades o malos estados de las personas que le rodean. Sin duda saber que el arquero tenía ese poder era una ventaja.

\- ¡Relámpago! - grité mientras conjuraba el hechizo.

Un haz de luz salió disparado de mi mano y golpeó al hechicero, pero el ataque no surgió efecto, pues ni se inmutó ante el golpe.

\- Tu magia no te servirá aquí, pero yo sí que le puedo sacar provecho – dijo el mago mientras volvía a alzar la mano.

Un dolor tremendo empezó a atacarme. Mis músculos parecían estremecerse y la sangre me golpeaba desde dentro con la fuerza de un torrente. No puede aguantar y me desplomé al suelo con todas mis fuerzas agotadas.

\- ¡Funciona! - celebró el mago – Al final sí que era cierto que esa extraña energía pertenecía a Girtaglihim... Menos mal que no tarde en corromperla, ¡ahora puedo controlar lo que Él creó!

Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y mi cuerpo quedó encerrado en un cristal color malva. La prisión que me contenía se elevó lentamente y se acercó al mago.

\- Qué delicia... Ahora que estás bajo mi mando, puedo absorber todo tu poder y hacer lo que tu haces... ¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora podré usar cualquier tipo de magia!

Girtom sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y logró levantarse. Aunque el hechizo seguía causándole estragos en su cuerpo, consiguió caminar y acercarse al hechicero.

\- Oh... Qué dulce... - masculló el hechicero - ¿Pretendes luchar aún con mi conjuro atacándote? ¡Flux!

Una masa oscura y terrorífica surgió del suelo y se echó sobre el arquero. La pasta maligna le agarró el cuello y empezó a estrangularlo mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

\- Ya solo tengo que acabar contigo y... ¡Todo estará listo! ¡Ha salido todo a pedir de boca!

La sangre ya no le llegaba al cerebro. La gelatina negra le apretaba el cuello con demasiada fuerza y no le dejaba respirar. Poco a poco, Girtom empezó a perder el conocimiento. Sus brazos se cayeron y su piel empezaba a volverse pálida, todo indicaba que estaba a punto de morir. De repente, un estoque cayó del suelo con gran fuerza y cortó la masa oscura en dos, liberando al arquero.

\- ¿Cómo es...? - balbuceó el hechicero.

\- ¡La próxima vez piensatelo dos veces antes de tocar mi dinero! - dijo una voz femenina.

Luan y los gemelos aterrizaron en el suelo como si de ángeles se trataran. Parecía que habían logrado sortear el bloqueo del mago.

\- ¿Tú otra vez? - preguntó el hechicero – Debí haber ordenado al Zerovea que te destrozara el barco.

\- Oh... Ya veo... - respondió la bailarina - ¿Así que tu eres el dueño de esa mascota?

\- Dueño y creador. Mientras siga vivo, puedo invocar a Zerovea tantas veces como quiera.

\- Así que ese es el verdadero nombre de la serpiente... Hmm – añadió Luan mientras miraba fijamente a Girtom, que se estaba recuperando. - Muy bien.

La mujer rápidamente se agachó y empezó a correr hacia al conjurador. Agarró el estoque que se había clavado en el suelo y hizo un mandoble ascendente, pero el hechicero lo detuvo con su dedo índice. La bailarina dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó una estocada que solo logró acariciar el aire, pues el mago se inclinó hacia atrás y la evitó.

\- ¿Pretende alguien como tú atacarme a MI? - preguntó el hechicero mientras volvía a alzar la mano - ¡Luna!

Unos orbes oscuro rodearon y atacaron a Luan. Por suerte, logró saltar para evitar el conjuro. Biggs y Wedge sacaron su espada más grande y acometieron contra el enemigo. Ambos mercenarios coordinaban sus movimientos en perfecta sincronía, parecía que sabían qué iba a hacer el otro, pero el mago logró esquivar los espadazos como quién camina por la calle.

\- Patético, ¡Tornado! - gritó el hechicero.

Un remolino se empezó a crear en los pies de Biggs, un viento que amenazaba con gran fuerza. Sin embargo, Wedge empujó a su hermano y lo protegió del vendaval. El tornado lo engulló, lo lanzó por los aires y finalmente cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero no fue una caída agradable, se escuchó un gran estruendo, como si algo se hubiera roto.

\- ¿W-wedge? - murmuró el otro mercenario.

A continuación Biggs se acercó a su hermano y lo meneó, como si intentara despertarlo. Tras ver que no se levantaba, puso sus dedos debajo de la nariz de Wedge, pero no podía notar nada. Los ojos de su hermano estaban abiertos, secos, y con la mirada fija en el infinito... Estaba muerto.

\- …. ¡MALDITO! - exclamó el mercenario mientras volvía acometer contra el mago.

El hechicero permaneció impasible, esperó hasta el último momento, cuando ya tuvo a Biggs muy cerca. Entonces volvió a alzar la mano y una hilera de hielo punzante atravesó al mercenario. De repente, el brillante hielo celeste se volvió carmesí, la magia del mago se cobró otra vida.

\- Biggs... Wedge... No... - masculló Luan mientras se arrodillaba, perpleja ante la situación.

\- Vaya... Parece que tu poder me va a servir de mucho – dijo el conjurador mientras daba pequeños golpes en mi prisión cristalina.

Millones de ideas explotaban en la cabeza de la bailarina. Recordaba a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a los gemelos... Pero sobre todo, a su jefe. "¿Porqué tengo que perderlos?" se preguntaba, "¿Porqué han tenido que morir?", se cuestionaba. Todo ese remolino de recuerdos le estallaba en la mente, era una gran tormenta de furia y dolor que pronto iba a tronar.

Luan entró en una especie de trance. Su mirada era insípida como el agua, no mostraba ni ira ni tristeza, solo unos ojos estáticos y perturbadores. Inmediatamente empezó a agitar su muñeca y el estoque empezó a dar vueltas sin para, luego se detuvo en seco, con el filo apuntando al mago.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Ahora vienes a intentarlo tú? Vamos, ven, únete a tus amigos, yo te ayudaré a encontrarte con ell-

El estoque había atravesado el pecho del hechicero a una tanta velocidad que ni la propia víctima se percató del ataque hasta que el acero no había penetrado su carne.

\- M-maldita... ¡MALDITA PERRA! - exclamó el conjurador mientras golpeaba a Luan con el dorso de la mano derecha.

La bailarina salió disparada bastante lejos. Su enemigo poseía también una fuerza colosal inhumana. El cuerpo de la bailarina se golpeó contra el suelo, pero parecía no percatarse del dolor Sus ojos seguían estáticos e insípidos, no se inmutaron ni con las lágrimas que le empezaban a recorrer el rostro. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, también tenía una ira descomunal, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella era impotente ante la situación, no podía vengar la muerte de sus compañeros, y sin duda ese sentimiento le paralizaba.

\- ¡Ngh! - se quejó Girtom mientras se levantaba.

\- Vaya... Pensaba que estabas muerte... - murmuró el mago.

\- ¡Liberala! - gritó el arquero refiriéndose a mi.

\- Nanai, bombón, voy a jugar un rato con mi nuevo juguete – contestó mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

El hechicero empezó a levitar y rápidamente desapareció entre los arbustos. La urna que me contená (y por ende, yo misma) le siguió.

\- ¡Espera! - protestó Girtom mientras perseguía al conjurador.

El arquero empezó a correr y apartar los arbustos que se interponían en su camino. Las zarzas y las hojas dañaban y rasgaban su piel sus manos, pero no le importaba, solo se centraba en avanzar. Finalmente, después de la gran corrida, se encontró con un altar.

Era un monumento bastante sencillo. Estaba hecho con piedras grises y blancas que hacían como una pequeña torre, donde en la cima estábamos el mago y yo. A los lados del altar, había unas escaleras que llevaban a la susodicha cima.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes luchar sin tu arco? - preguntó el conjurador mientras deslizaba su mano sobre a urna de cristal.

Girtom se percató de que no tenía ninguna arma, lo cual era bastante negativo para la situación. Había cometido la temeridad de lanzarse contra el enemigo sin tener nada con que defenderse.

\- Esto va a ser divertido... ¡Fuego! - exclamó.

Una ráfaga de fuego empezó a perseguir al arquero, pero este rápidamente reaccionó y se escondió detrás de las escaleras para cubrirse.

\- No puedes huir... No puedes esconderte... No puede hacer... ¡NADA! - gritó el hechicero.

\- (¿Qué hago ahora? Solo es cuestión de tiempo que me encuentre...) - pensaba Girtom.

\- "... Sigue luchando" - intervino una voz que empezó a resonar en la cabeza del arquero.

\- (! ¿Qué es esta voz?) - se preguntó.

De repente, una esfera de luz empezó a formarse encima del altar. Era una luz dorada y cálida, cuyo resplandor podía atravesar hasta la prisión cristalina que me contenía. Poco a poco, el destello sagrado empezó a materializarse en una arma... Era una ballesta de color plata que brillaba con la misma fuerza del sol, un arma divina. La ballesta cobró vida y se dirigió debajo de las escaleras, justo donde estaba Girtom.

\- Así que ahí estás... - susurró el mago.

El hechicero empezó a a caminar hasta el escondite del arquero, pero un proyectil detuvo su paso, era la espada de Biggs. Confuso, el conjurador miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Luan.

\- ¿Vienes a por más? - dijo el mago vacilando a la bailarina.

Pero ella se mantuvo impasible ante las provocaciones de su enemigo. Algo había cambiado en su carácter, el trance había desaparecido, consiguió aclarar sus idea: Quería acabar con el asesino de sus compañeros.

El hechicero saltó del altar y se plantó delante de Luan. La bailarina no se dejó intimidar y amenazó a su oponente con su estoque. Tras eso, empezó una fiera batalla entre el mago y la bailarina: Tanto acero como magia chocaban entre si como dos fieras protegiendo su campo. Girtom aprovechó la situación y subió al altar.

\- Vamos Simfonía... ¡Despierta! - mascullaba mientras golpeaba la urna de cristal - ¡Mierda! ¡Y ni siquiera esta ballesta me sirve! ¡No tiene flechas!

El arquero arrojó el arma al suelo y empezó a golpear el cristal con sus puños, pero solo logró dañarse los nudillos. De repente, la ballesta del suelo empezó a parpadear, cosa que intrigó a Girtom. Se agachó y cogió el arma de nuevo, ahora notaba que estaba cargada con una flecha blanca y reluciente.

\- Esto es... Esto debería servir – susurró mientras apuntaba a la urna de cristal.

El arquero disparó la flecha y logró romper la prisión cristalina. El vidrio se fragmentó en 1872 pedazos y se pulverizó en el aire. A continuación, mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, libre del yugo del mago.

Esto sin duda tuvo gran repercusión en el hechicero, pues se volvió incapaz de usar mi magia. Tras percatarse de eso, se dio la vuelta y descubrió que había quedado liberada.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - se quejó mientras volvía hacia el altar.

\- ¡Simfonía! ¡Despierta por favor! - rogó Girtom mientras meneaba mi cuerpo con su mano.

\- Ehm... Ñam... ¿Dónde...? ¡Ah! - dije mientras me levantaba.

\- No os saldréis tan fácilmente con la vuestra – intervino el mago mientras subía las escaleras – Mientras tenga en mi dominio esta energía no podréis detenerme.

\- Esto... ¡Ah! - exclamé mientras me volví a agachar - ¡Esto es lo que estaba buscando!

\- ¿Eh? - se extrañó el arquero.

\- Es increíble... Es una fuente de energía divina... ¡La energía de Girtaglihim!

\- ¡Exacto! - gritó el hechicero - ¿No es increíble como he podido corromperla y dominar la energía divina?

\- Ya veo... Usaste este punto de poder para poder dominarme y someterme... Pero eso se acabó.

Pasé la mano lentamente por el suelo del altar mientras pronunciaba un conjuro.

\- Un momento... ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó el mago.

\- …. Ya está. El sello se ha roto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo has...?!

\- ¿Te sorprende que dominé este tipo de energía? Que te quede claro que este es NUESTRO poder, es MI magia. Por mucho que la corrompas nunca podrás evitar que alguien como yo la libere.

\- Esto... Esto... ¡Es inaceptable! - protestó el hechicero.

\- Ha sido una dura batalla... Por poco no lo cuento – susurré finalmente aliviada – Pero aquí se acaba todo, ¡jaque mate!

El altar empezó a brillar y el conjurador se retorció de dolor. Su poder estaba desapareciendo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Girtom.

\- Es fácil. Es un usuario de magia oscura que ha intentado dominar la magia de la luz... Le ha salido el tiro por la culata – le respondí – Alguien debería darle el golpe final...

Luan subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y clavó su estoque en el mago. Sorprendentemente, no fue sangre lo que emanó de la herida del hechicero, sino un gas violeta nocivo.

\- M-maldita pe... - dijo el mago antes de que se convirtiese en un charco de agua oscura.

\- … ¿Se ha acabado? - preguntó el arquero.

\- Probablemente – le respondí.

Miré a Luan, para ver cuál era su reacción a la situación. No parecía nada feliz, la muerte del mago no la consolaba. Intenté decirle algo pero Girtom me detuvo, la bailarina necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

\- Y... ¿Esto es lo que buscabas? - volvió a preguntar el arquero echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

\- Sí, esto es lo que buscaba. Ahora tendría que averiguar el porqué de altar en un lugar tan recóndito.

\- "Al fin has legado." - dijo una voz misteriosa

Girtom y yo nos dimos la vuelta, estábamos sorprendidos por aquella voz, parecía como si te hablara dentro de la cabeza, cómo si el sonido resonase en tu mente. Tras voltearme, me encontré con aquella niña, la misma que vi en mi sueño.

\- Tú otra vez... - mascullé extrañada.

\- ¿"Otra vez"? - preguntó el arquero.

El hombre se encontraba un poco confuso. Por una parte, no sabía quién era esa, por la otra, se extrañaba de cómo se "vestía". Sin embargo, reaccionó bien y no se altero, algo que admiro mucho de él.

\- "Me alegra saber que estáis a salvo" - dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a nosotros - "Ese conjurador nos ha dado muchos problemas".

\- Espera... ¿Quién era ese mago? - le pregunté, pues yo tampoco sabía nada de él.

\- "Ese hechicero era un súbdito de la Oscuridad, un siervo del mal." - contestó la niña.

\- Y... ¿Qué es la "Oscuridad"? - intervino Girtom.

\- "La Oscuridad... Es un ente insaciable en busca de poder... Un devorador de mundos... Es quién intenta acabar con todos nosotros..."

\- ¿"Mundos"? Esto escapa a mi comprensión – aclaré.

\- "Es normal, de hecho, el Conocimiento Divino siempre ha estado bastante limitado."

Esa chica... Sabía mucho de mí, de hecho, sabía más que yo. ¿Quién era?

\- "La Oscuridad... Ya se ha cobrado la vida de muchas personas... Y ahora está al acecho de Sancta..."

\- ¿Y eso supone un problema? - preguntó el arquero.

\- "Desde luego. Ese hechicero representa una milésima parte del poder de la Oscuridad, y casi os mata a todos."

\- Tiene razón – intervine – De no ser por la ayuda de la energía de Girtaglihim no podríamos haber acabado con él. Ni siquiera yo he podido hacerle frente...

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Girtom todavía no asimilaba la información, pero yo sí. Finalmente rompí el vacío de sonido con una pregunta:

\- Dime, ¿qué es este altar?

\- "Me alegra que lo preguntes" - afirmó la niña - "Este altar es una fuente de energía, la energía de nuestro Dios."

\- Ya me di cuenta de eso. Gracias a esto hemos podido vencer al mago. ¿Pero cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?

\- "Hace poco, nuestros problemas con la Oscuridad alcanzaron la situación crítica. Girtaglihim no la va a poder retener por mucho más tiempo."

\- ¿Quieres decir que...?

\- "Sí. Es cuestión de tiempo que la Oscuridad invada Sancta."

\- Eso no es bueno... - mascullé realmente preocupada.

\- "Por ello, Girtaglihim abrió este punto, un punto por donde manifestarse y enviar su energía."

\- Pero... ¿Para qué quiere hacerlo?

\- "Quiere ordenarte una tarea diferente. Simfonía, debes abandonar tu misión de ganarte el afecto de la humanidad"

Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Un nuevo enemigo demasiado poderoso, que acabará con todo lo que conocemos... Y ahora debo abandonar mi objetivo... ¿Qué esta pasando?

\- Pero... ¿Porqué? - le pregunté confusa.

\- "Nuestra prioridad es detener a la Oscuridad, sea como sea. Antes de arreglar nuestros asuntos con los humanos primero hemos de protegerlos."

\- ¿Problemas con los humanos? ¿Qué problemas? - preguntó el arquero.

Quería decírselo, pero no podía. Bajo ningún concepto NADIE debía saber el porqué de mi misión. Si realmente él fuera Alhm Ihr no habría problema, pero no puedo asegurar que es mi compañero.

\- Entiendo. - afirmé mientras trataba de ignorar la pregunta de Girtom – ¿Pero porqué no se me comunicó esto por otro medio? En el mismo sueño me lo podrías haber dicho.

\- "Tras establecer el punto en Sancta, es decir, este altar, pudimos habernos comunicado contigo por los sueños, justo como hice. Sin embargo, el hechicero impidió nuestra comunicación."

\- Ya veo... Corrompió el punto e impidió que me pudieras hablar...

\- Eso no lo entiendo – volvió a intervenir el arquero - ¿Cómo pudo el mago someter así a Simfonía?

\- Piensa en esta fuente de energía como un río – le expliqué – Si envenenas el origen del río, como una fuente por ejemplo, envenenas todo el río, ¿verdad?

\- Sí... tiene sentido – masculló Girtom.

\- Pues aquí es lo mismo. El altar, es el origen de la energía, es decir, el origen del río. Yo misma puedo ser el río, así que si corrompes el origen, me corrompes a mí.

\- "Eso fue muy peligroso" - intervino la niña - "No pensábamos que la Oscuridad ya se había infiltrado. Si hubiéramos dejado que el conjurador se apoderase de la energía, habría acabado en una catástrofe. Por suerte, pude contactar contigo para que vinieras aquí."

\- Y que lo digas... Ese asqueroso se ha cobrado dos vidas... - balbuceó el arquero.

\- De todos modos era la única opción. Hemos pasado un mal momento, pero si no se hacia los resultado podían ser peores que los de ahora. Sin embargo yo habría venido aquí con o sin el mensaje recibido.

\- "Sí, de hecho, así lo programó, sabía que vendrías. Ahora tendríamos que planear cómo detener la Oscuridad."

\- Entonces... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? - preguntó Girtom.

\- "Debéis prepararos para cuando nos invadan. Girtaglihim establecerá otro punto de energía en la península cerca de Canodra. Tenéis que apresuraros en llegar antes que otro intruso lo haga."

\- ¿Y qué haremos allí? - le pregunté a la niña.

\- "Te reunirás conmigo. También se decidirá el plan para acabar con nuestro nuevo enemigo. Pero antes toma esto."

La niña me ofreció una pequeña gema roja carmesí. Era un orbe cálido que me transmitía sensación de seguridad.

\- "Es muy probable que te encuentres otros siervos de la Oscuridad. Esto te ayudará cuando te enfrentas a uno de ellos."

\- Eso me recuerda... ¿cómo funciona esta ballesta? - preguntó el arquero.

\- "Solo necesita luz para poder funcionar. Recuerda que necesitas estar expuesto al sol para poder disparar."

\- Vaya... Sí que es útil... - murmuró mientras acariciaba el arma.

\- "Debéis partir cuanto antes. Cada minuto que no hacemos nada es un punto a favor de nuestro enemigo. Abriremos el punto en 17 días, procurad estar allí para entonces. Tampoco reveléis vuestra identidad, o los servidores de la Oscuridad se echarán encima."

\- Entendido – le contesté – Ahora mismo marcharemos.

Girtom empezó a bajar las escaleras con Luan, que seguía con la mirada perdida y sin contestar. Me dispuse a seguirlos cuando la niña me detuvo.

\- "Espera..."

\- ¿Hm?

\- "No abandones a ese hombre... Parece que igual que tú es fruto de Girtaglihim."

\- Ya me dí cuenta de eso, solo que lo protegía por si resultaba ser Alhm Ihr.

\- "No... él no es tu compañero. Pero es un buen guerrero, y necesitaremos gente así para luchar contra la Oscuridad. No lo pierdas."

\- De acuerdo, así lo haré. … … Mmm... Dime una cosa: ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- "E... Esto... ¿Yo? … No lo sé. Solo soy una marioneta por donde nuestro Dios se expresa... Nada más."

\- … ¿Entonces puedes comunicarte con Girtaglihim?

\- "Así es. ¿Hay algo que debe saber?"

\- Verás... Es sobre el porqué de mi misión. Siempre he pensado que tenía que poner orden en este mundo porque los humanos eran criaturas malignas. Oí que mataban animales por diversión, se asesinaban entre ellos por interés, vamos, todo tipo de fechorías... Pero he descubierto que también hay personas buenas. ¿De veras tiene sentido mi misión?

\- "No debes cuestionarte nada, solo tienes que seguir tu objetivo y no hagas más preguntas."

\- Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene mi lucha si ni siquiera sé porqué estoy luchando?

\- "Nos vemos dentro de 17 días. No llegues tarde."

A continuación la niña despareció dejando un poco polvo dorado en el proceso.

\- ¡Espera! … … Se ha ido.


End file.
